Knight In Cowboy Boots
by Sophiasown
Summary: A/U No Zombies. Michonne finds herself in an uncomfortable situation, Rick is there to lend a hand. No longer a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Just a little something that popped in my head today. I decided to write this one shot. There's no plot or plan just Rick and Michonne being inevitable.

Enjoy!

Sophia

* * *

"Michonne! You made it! Wow. I didn't think you would!" Mike said giving her a once over.

"You look beautiful! I guess a good break up would do that for you!" his underhand insult rolled over her like a bad memory, which she had in droves considering this was Mike she was speaking to. They had broken up a whole two years ago, or rather Mike had broken up with her. His reason being that she just didn't do it for him anymore. What he had failed to leave out was he had found somebody who did it for him a whole lot better. Mike was the guy she was going to marry, he was everything and more she wanted in a guy. He was smart and charming. There wasn't a person who didn't like Mike on first meeting him. They met in College and had fallen instantly in love. Michonne had felt so content being at Mike's side. She pictured them getting married after they had completed their law degrees but that dream had taken a detour and crashed in a field called harsh reality.

Unfortunately for her she and Mike had the same friends and because they stayed close after College everybody still hung out quite often. Mike was always around, which meant he and his fiance Monica was often in her line of sight. Monica was a typically pretty woman if you were going for the overdone, exotic look. She also had a law degree and had Mike hooked around her little finger. She never passed up an opportunity to throw that shade in Michonne's direction. After their break-up and a considerable amount of time had passed, Maggie and Andrea had set her up on every available single man there was in Georgia. If they were breathing, she dated them, just to appease her friends who only wanted the best for her. Nobody had struck a cord, she was beginning to think that something was seriously wrong with her. After Eli, who has very charming on their first date showed up with his four kids on their second date she drew the line. Every child was a different color and race, they looked like an advertisement for United Colors of Benetton. She had enough.

She was currently suffering from PTSD; Post Traumatic Single Disorder. Everyone In her circle was either in a committed relationship, engaged or married and she was all dated out.

She had gotten really good at pretending that she was just fine with this whole engagement thing. She smiled when she was supposed to and her comments over Mike's engagement had sounded quite genuine. She smoothed over the awkwardness in their circle by being as normal as she could be. No one knew her internal sufferings of feeling unwanted and not good enough for Mike Johnson, especially after all they had been through. No, she would hold her head up high like the proud black woman she was, her mantra; Fake it til you make it. It was why she was at his engagement party in the first place. When the invites rolled around for their storybook wedding she committed herself to attend and vowed to try her best not to look like the jilted ex girlfriend.

As soon as she got to the Alexandria Hotel she walked up to the bar and asked for a gin tonic. Of course Mike would have his engagement party in one of the fanciest hotels in Georgia. Mike's parents came from old money and his parents weren't shy about showing off a little. Especially now that their only son was getting married. While waiting for her drink, she laid eyes on a handsome white guy nursing a drink of his own at the bar. He had the most captivating blue eyes she had ever seen. Their eyes had joined in a steady perusal of the the other and she allowed her glance to fall away. Now was not the time to step out of herself. She just wanted to show her face at this event and crawl home to watch some Netflix. She was currently on season two of The Walking Dead and she needed to see how this cowboy was gonna survive the Apocalypse with the barest of essentials and a Triflin wife. She accepted her drink and sipped a bit unladylike as she saw in the bar's mirror a kiss shared between Mike and his fiance. She rolled her eyes.

"God, please if you love me at all could you please let Denzel Washington appear as my boyfriend just for tonight!" she whispered her vain wish a bit loudly, unable to bear the thought of seeing these two love birds all night. She walked away, leaving her half glass of gin.

She soon met up with Maggie and Andrea, two of her good friends and they were having a grand time when she excused herself to go to the bathroom, which is how she ended up bouncing into Mike.

She was glad she decided to wear her little black dress, every girl had one that could make even a blind man see. Hers didn't fail her, it shouted at all her curves and showed off her rounded ass and ample bosom. She was a sight to see and she knew it. Her confidence did not waiver in this department. She refused to allow anything Mike said to her in this moment get to her, even if he looked handsome in his black suit and blue shirt.

"So you here with anyone? Or you still flying your single flag high?" He asked and crossed his arm awaiting her response with the smuggest of looks on his face. Damn! She used to love this guy, what a jerk he turned out to be! He had asked the very question she was dreading all night, she had rehearsed her single speech before she got here, something about not needing a man and still finding out who she was. It sounded like hogwash now and she couldn't even recall the order of it.

"I..um.."

"Baby! There you are! You left your drink at the bar. I was looking all over for you." the blue eyed hunk from the bar appeared at her side and placed his hand on her back with a kiss to her temple. She was too shock to respond. How did he find her? How did he know?

"I'm no Denzel Washington but hopefully a Rick Grimes would do" his voice alone had her curious. He had heard her foolish wish at the bar. She was so embarrassed. She was about to reject his offer seeing that she didn't know how from Adam but the sheer look of shock on Mike's face made her change her mind faster than she could say I'm still single.

"Thanks babe!" she held her hand out to him and he took it with the biggest grin. She called on her best acting skills and conjured up a bright smile for Mike. She leaned into this Rick Grimes who smelled like a mixture of outdoors and body wash and something Hugo Boss-ish and introduced the two men.

"Mike this is my boyfriend Rick. Rick this is Mike. Honey this is my ex who I was telling you about" she said. The two men eyed each other briefly and exchanged a firm handshake. Mike looked like he had been slapped right in the face. Michonne could tell that her ex thought she was single and was ready to gloat about it. Sometime during and after their break up Mike had become somewhat bitter towards her. Maybe even a little bit indifferent and she didn't know why.

"Ah yes Mike. Listen I'm not sure how or why you gave up this woman….but thank you. I knew my life was gonna change the day I met her" Rick Grimes said with a smirk of his own, if only his pretend girlfriend knew he was talking the truth. He gazed at her with a look of complete adoration. Michonne smiled. Good Lord. He was really selling it and Mike was buying everything with a hot dollar!

Michonne was elated. She would deal with the consequences of her actions later. For now she would relish in the look on Mike's face. She snuggled up closer to Rick, whose accent was thick and rich and oozed sexiness just as much as his captivating blue eyes did.

"Well um.. ok. You guys..um..enjoy the night….Michonne maybe we can talk about things soon." Mike said in an effort to pull some rank over the southern charmer who currently had Michonne looking at him like he had hung the sun for her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Mike. Congrats on your engagement" Rick said then turned to Michonne. "C'mon sweetheart I rented us a room in the Hotel. I know you've had a long day." he kissed her cheek this time and she momentarily forgot, forgot that this man wasn't hers. Forgot that he was just a dream, conjured up from a half hearted wish that had somehow been granted. She was given a reprieve from having to face Mike and have him throw her singleness in her face. She glanced back at Mike who had stormed off with an open jaw and a hasty walk.

Mission accomplished.

She straightened herself and looked at the gorgeous man next to her and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you but...how did -?"

"I saw you at the bar, saw you gulp down half of your gin and tonic. Heard your Denzel wish after you saw that kiss. By the time I looked back you were gone but your drink was still there. So I came to find you to return it and there you were with him, with the most uncomfortable look on your face. I thought I'd step in. I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries. But a beautiful woman like you shouldn't be….unaccompanied." The truth was in his eyes and she did her best to hold onto the first set of honesty she had from a guy in a long time.

"No. I appreciate it. I do. Thank you. That was very kind. Rick Grimes right?" she said. "You're not from around here? New in town? she continued as he guided them to one of the restaurant tables. The purple table cloths and white lantern centerpieces brightening up the entire Ballroom.

"Yeah I am actually, I just moved here from King County. A friend of mine, Daryl Dixon told me to meet him up here and he'd show me around town." he finally told her.

"Daryl Dixon is your friend? What a small world. Daryl and I went College together. It's a whole big group of us. He's coming here in a bit. Which is basically why I had to show up tonight." Maybe they were going to meet eventually, she thought.

"No way! What's your name? I mean if we're dating now I should know your name right?" This woman had no idea how much he was captivated by her beauty. Her skin was smooth and dark like the richest chocolate, her well toned legsa went on for days and she had the sexiest figure he had seen on a woman. Her eyes were bright and expressive and the perfect shade of hickory brown.

"Oh right. My name. It's Michonne." she answered comfortably.

"God. Even your name sounds like a dream" he responded. She blushed, and she couldn't remember the last time she blushed from a real, honest to goodness compliment given to her by a man.

"I hope you know by the time Mike gets back to his table everyone in the room is gonna think you're really my boyfriend and that's where the trouble begins." She eyed him mischievously. His whole body had shifted to face her and she felt like he was focused on her alone. He was giving her all of his attention.

"I really can't see why that's going to be a bad thing Michonne"

Something about the way he said her name, like she was an answer to a deep rooted question he had all of his life. Like a medicine that soothed over a sick heart. Like she had finally come home to someone. Her stomach clenched and her heart was picking up its pace.

"What do you do for a living Rick?' she asked, taking another sip of the drink he had brought back for her.

"I'm a cop. Recently transferred to the Unit here to pick up a new post."

"You single? Do you go around expensive Hotels rescuing single women from their exes?" She asked with a grin. His laugh was rich and caressed her with a calmness she hadn't felt before.

"I am single. And no I don't do this. Period. There was just something about your face when I saw you looking so sad and I just needed to make it all better. Even if for a moment." He was not shy about taking her all in. He wasn't shy about looking at her like he had been looking for her his whole life.

She took a minute to take the night's events all in, she wondered why a complete stranger would step in to help her save face like that. Staring at Rick Grimes she couldn't help but believe him. He seemed like a genuine guy, the kind of man that just helped other people.

He was a cop, that was telling of his nature.

"I think your ex is staring us down. If looks could kill I'd be a dead man right now" he said through closed lips.

Michonne laughed and said "What do you say we give him a real show then" there was a hint of wildness in her eyes and he was craving more. He wanted, no needed to get to know this Michonne.

"What did you have in mind Michonne?" Rick asked, although he already knew what she wanted to do.

Their lips touched like if they had kissed before. She gave his tongue access to her mouth right away and he brought his hand up and palmed her soft cheek. She took a deep breath not willing to let him go for a second. He kissed her like he knew her, like he had done it a million times. Like he loved her. His tongue and lips paid homage to her mouth and he released a slight groan. Her full lips absorbed him, and his mind strayed momentarily. If he didn't control himself this could get serious fast. He held her neck and pecked her lips twice in an attempt to end the kiss of all kisses. He had never experienced such intense osculation in his life.

"Wow." he breathed out as he allowed their foreheads to touch, he didn't want to be out of her orbit just yet.

"Is he still staring?" Michonne asked softly, trying to tone down her excitement at being kissed by her Knight in Cowboy Boots.

"I think everybody in this room is staring." It was the truth, but now he wanted her all to himself.

"The wedding is next weekend. What am I going to say when I show up without you Rick?" she made a weak attempt at a joke.

"Who said you're showing up without me?" he was serious as a heart attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody asked me to continue this, so I decided to make it into a 3 shot. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love how we all want Michonne to forget Mike. I appreciate every single review and I hope you like the update. I did this for y'all. You are too good to me.

Next chapter will be 'the wedding'

Sophia.

* * *

"Michonne's phone. Who's this? Rick asked irritatingly as though he had just been interrupted from saving the world. "Mike? I don't know any Mi - oh! Mike! Right! What can I do for you Mike? Baby...baby...gimme a sec...ease up a bit for me….that's my girl. Sorry what were you saying Mike? I'm a bit distracted. Na. She can't come to the phone right now. She's a little….. indisposed at the moment." Rick hung up the phone, his eyes narrowed at Michonne who sat across from him. Her hands covered her mouth, stifling a laugh that was begging to come out.

They had left the engagement party and ran away to a small cafe not too far away from the Hotel to get better acquainted.

Rich had insisted that he know everything about his new 'girlfriend.'

"You used to date this guy?" he handed her back her phone, the look of disgust on his face was apparent.

"Unfortunately! Looking back, mistakes are always so much clearer. Thanks for answering that call. You know he thought we were having sex right?" she laughed imagining the look of absolute horror on Mike's face during the brief phone call. Not much was said but so much was implied. She was having so much fun with this.

"No. He thinks you were giving me a powerful blow job." Rick corrected with a sexy smirk.

"Which is going to be worse for him." She covered her face.

Rick was curious. "Why is that Michonne?" Saying her name was his new favorite thing to do. That and being her man, pretend or otherwise.

"He..um...stopped me from...um doing that. Said I wasn't any good at it." She was embarrassed and didn't look him in the eye. She remembered Mike's exact words at the time and cringed at the memory. Rick's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. This Mike was an asshole.

"You're serious? I can't see you being bad at that. Especially with that hot mouth of yours."

She looked up at him, another compliment that rolled out of his mouth effortlessly. It seemed so genuine that she didn't even question it. She had a feeling Rick could teach her a thing or two in the bedroom. She was looking forward to it.

Wait. What? She was getting ahead of herself. She tried to get back to her original train of thought.

"I just don't think I was doing it right for him you know.." She was being really open with Rick, she was normally such a closed book but he made talking to him so easy. He was attentive and a great listener. He eyed her briefly and touched her soft, brown cheek.

"Sweetheart, a real man would've showed you what to do to pleasure him. Mike's an ass. That wasn't your fault." His thumb brushed her cheek lightly and she was so tempted to lean into him. His touch was electrifying, burning her up from inside. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to ask him though and it was extremely inappropriate considering they had met only a few hours ago.

Will you teach me Rick Grimes?

"Well thanks for saving me again with that phone call. My bill is racking up here. I'm not sure i'll be able to pay you for all these saves Officer." She said naughtily licking her lips.

"I'm sure we can think of something" he said suggestively.

"Seriously Rick, you moonlight as a rescuer of women on the weekends or what?" His timing for entering her life was too perfect.

"Only the ones named Michonne."

"I don't think there's anyone else in the world named Michonne." she answered.

"Exactly." was his quaint response.

The way he was looking at her was burning her skin. She was under a white light of Rick Grimes and she hoped he saw exactly what he needed to see. She wanted to get to know him. He had agreed to go to the wedding next weekend with her and she was so relieved she didn't have to go alone. So much pitiful eyes and annoying 'why are you still single' questions averted. Andrea had teased her and told her to carry a man's coat with her, every time somebody asked where her date was she would say he was in the bathroom. It was a joke but it really made her feel like a loser. Now she was actually looking forward to attending this wedding. This time she would have a Rick Grimes on her arm. All eyes would be on her. Her pretend boyfriend was gorgeous and charismatic. He would have them all eating out of his hands. She would get to see Mike stew and she grinned with satisfaction.

A pretty woman with black hair and a nametag that read 'Tara' appeared at their table.

"Can I get you folks anything? she asked already holding her pen to the paper to take their order.

"I'll have an iced tea and my girl would like a hot chocolate." He nodded at her to ensure he got what she wanted. Michonne thought she was in love already. She had briefly mentioned back at the Hotel that hot chocolate was one of her favorites. Rick saved it to his memory and had ordered it for her. She felt her heart pounding against her lungs. Her lady parts pulsed with renewed life. She wanted Rick but they had just met. She needed to talk to Daryl about him.

She was going to find out his story, hopefully he was as single as he claimed. She didn't peg him for a liar.

Her phone vibrated with a message from Daryl. She text him her location, knowing the talk of the party would be she left with Rick.

Daryl was like her older brother and he took his role very seriously. She also had 4 missed calls from Mike. He was being relentless and pathetic. She was completely turned off by his behavior. He only wanted her now because he thought someone else had her. Some men claimed they missed you but what they really miss is having readily available access to you. That was Mike now. Between him and Rick there was no competition. Rick won hands down. Monica deserved what she got for marrying Mike.

In the few hours she had known Rick he had been a gentleman, considerate, caring and attentive. She could put an 'X' next to Mike's name when it came down to these attributes.

Rick was boring holes into her now with his glare while she mused away.

"Hey. You ok over there? You still with me?" he asked touching her hand.

"I'm still with you Officer." she liked calling him that, couldn't help the naughty connotation it brought.

He smiled at her, it was a real burst of sunshine to see Rick smile. She wanted to witness more of it. Wanted to be the one responsible for it. He was an attractive man in his jeans and boots. His blue shirt complementing the sea blue hue of his eyes.

Who knew knights wore denim?

"Michonne. I know we're already in a relationship but I would really like to date you." his statement although a tease was honest and simple. His impact was great on her, she wanted to get to know him too.

She nodded her head in approval and was grateful for her great fortune. Somehow she could tell that meeting him was going to change her life. It already did.

Tara came back with their drinks, she stared at them for a bit as though seeing them for the first time. "Whoa! You two are gorgeous! You make a beautiful couple.' She said sincerely. Rick looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks" he said. Tara stood at the table looking at them. Michonne cleared her throat. "Umm..yeah..I'm gonna go. If you need anything Tara's the name." She left the table awkwardly leaving Michonne in stitches.

"We need a back story. How we met, that kinda thing." Rick was amazed how into this charade he was. He would do anything to keep her smiling.

All of a sudden she seemed too far away on the opposite side of him. He dragged her white mug of the delicious looking hot chocolate, complete with a foamy heart in the middle of the drink to his side of the table. Rick was thinking that maybe he was now a lover of hot chocolate too as his eyes absorbed her beautiful face and sexy body. He tilted his head to the vacant spot next to him. "Come sit next to me sweetheart." She didn't even hesitate as she gathered her handbag and cellphone and took up residency on the seat next to him. He was commanding yet gentle with her and it was such a turn on.

Did this man appear from thin air?

She took a sip of her hot drink and thought for a moment. "Where did we meet?"

"The good thing is we can say we met through Daryl. That actually isn't a lie." Daryl would've introduced them eventually. He was sure if it.

'Yes. Great. And we can say we hit off immediately." She added. Also not a lie.

"And I'll say The moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were the woman I was gonna marry." Another truth. Rick was serious about this one.

Michonne swallowed slowly, somehow she felt Rick was not being dubious but rather very astute in his commentary.

"Right...um..that's good..we'll go with that then." She blinked up at him with her brown doe eyes. She could picture herself being married to this man she had just met and that scared her.

'It'll be a good story to tell our grandkids." he was teasing her now with his projection. She passed her hands over her locks in an effort to get distracted from his penetrating gaze. Rick cleared his throat and faced her directly. He looked around the cafe and was glad that everybody seemed to be engaged in their own conversations. There was something he needed to do and he couldn't let another minute pass by.

"There's something else I think we should get out of the way again.' he said as his blue eyes met her brown ones. "What's that?" she breathed out nervously.

"Another kiss, just so when we kiss At the wedding….cause I will be kissing you at the wedding...that it looks natural.' he explained. He would kiss her every day if she let him.

"I think you're right Rick." she was already anticipating it.

"Good. I'm gonna kiss you now ok." he already started to lean into her. He felt his heart rate pickup and knew this kiss would be another mind blowing one.

Michonne kept her eyes on him for as long as she could before his lips took over hers. Then her eyes closed on it's own accord, allowing her mind to take on the full experience of being kissed by this man. He made his way into her mouth with his tongue. He sucked and pet her and she was liquid passion in his arms. His hands had found their way to her small waist. She sucked him back and she wasn't sure who moaned first.

Rick was so into Michonne, he wanted to possess her. Show her how it was supposed to be with a real man. Give her a sexual experience that made her forget Mike ever existed. He knew he had to work for it. He wouldn't shy away from investing in her, he knew the return would make him a happy man. The kiss was getting heated, he felt himself get hard as she pressed her body closer to his. They both wanted more. He kissed her lips with four short pecks in an effort to tone down his erection. The things she was doing to him.

Unexpectedly Daryl appeared at their table with his arms folded. He cleared his throat loudly and they pulled away reluctantly. Michonne felt like a pile of mush. Daryl had bad timing, she wanted to kiss Rick all night, maybe for the rest of her life.

"What the hell man! You two wreak havoc at the party and then retire to this quaint cafe as though you did no damage!?" Daryl was half joking, half serious. He was going to ignore the fact that he found them practically making out in a public place. Michonne's eyes widened in suspense, she looked at him questioningly after she shared a subtle laugh with Rick. She was realizing they didn't need words to communicate with each other. What people normally took years to achieve with their significant others they had managed in a few hours.

Their connection was instantaneous.

"Dixon, what are you talking about?" She finally asked.

"Don't play that Miss Innocent act with me Chonne! Mike just blew my ears off about the audacity of you bringing your boyfriend to his engagement party. And you two were so inappropriate cause you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." his shoulders were shrugging and he had settled into a quiet laugh.

"Seriously, y'all should've seen his face." Daryl said grabbing a seat in the booth opposite them.

Rick laughed, thinking he had too much fun wiping the grin off Mike's face when he came to get Michonne.

"What can I say? Karma's a bitch." She said smartly.

Daryl turned to Rick and eyed him straight. "You know you could've told me you were dating my friend." He said amusingly.

"It just happened. Like tonight." Rick joked back.

"Funny enough I was gonna introduce you two tonight and hope you hit it off. But knowing you both you guys beat me to it. Just know if you two get married I'm the best man and the bachelor of honor." Daryl was talking marriage but he was really glad his two friends met. They seemed suited. He remembered the look on poor Mike's face when he was relating the story of Rick kissing on Michonne right in the middle of everything and everybody.

He had sounded quite jealous.

It would take Rick and Michonne meeting each other to stir up this kind of trouble.

Rick placed his hand around Michonne's shoulder and drew her closer to his side. "You got it bro."

Michonne smiled and shook her head at the two. Happily leaning into Rick. They looked good together Daryl observed. He hadn't seen heart eyes on Michonne in ages and Michonne would be a breath of fresh air for Rick.

"Man this wedding is gonna be interesting! I can't wait." Daryl ended, although he felt like he was talking to thin air.

Rick and Michonne didn't cast a glance in his direction, they only had eyes for each other. Interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys, This is the final update, although a part of me feels there's more to tell. Sigh. Thanks for the reviews on this story. It really was intended to be a one shot but you guys persuaded me to push it. I love that Mike doesn't know what to do with himself when he realizes Michonne is dating up. And how sexy is confident Rick? He's my favorite too! RBGzMom your reviews have me hollering! You guys have no idea what hearing from you does for my motivation. Anyways this update is long (y'all know I am unable to do short chapters) so I hope you like it. Happy reading!

Sophia.

* * *

Rick and Michonne spent a full week getting to know each other further, only being separated by the reality of work commitments as they both had very demanding careers. Rick told her once she was off the clock that time belonged to him. Michonne was too happy to oblige. He had even offered to accompany her to get the perfect dress to wear to Mike's wedding. To say Michonne was elated about attending Mike's wedding with Rick was an understatement. She was actually looking forward to the event she had been dreading for weeks. It was all because of the sexy cowboy who was all too good at acting the role of her boyfriend. Given that they spent every day of the week delving into each other's lives Michonne was slowly realising the lines of pretending and reality had started to blur.

It was Saturday, the day was finally here. Michonne didn't have to make up any lame excuses to her friends for not attending Mike's wedding, although she didn't know why she gave into the pressure so much. Her excuses had ranged from a sick aunt; her mother was an only child, to faking her own death to her getting the chicken pox. She knew she was being childish but it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that Mike was marrying someone else today. She always believed that she was going to be the one looking at Mike at the alter. Her heart had been so settled on it. Despite the fact that Mike had proven himself to be a real ass hole, it still hurt.

She wondered if her heart would ever heal.

The only light at the end of the dark tunnel had been Rick. When she was with him she forgot to miss Mike, forgot that he was marrying someone else. It was just her and Rick. He had a way of making her feel like she was the only girl in the room with just one glance of his azure eyes.

He was attentive in all the areas Mike was not. While she was never one to compare men, it was almost like she knew Rick Grimes was the standard.

The day had started beautifully, the sun was out, in all its glory big marshmallow like clouds decorated the sky and it felt like a perfect day in June.

She and Rick had arrived at Yellow Tail Estates, a picturesque location with a wide expanse of rich, green grounds and a vintage House complete with tall white columns. It was the perfect place to have a garden wedding. Michonne was decked off in a long, flowy peach dress with a deep V-neck that went a bit past her cleavage and showed off her ample breasts. The dress had two long slits on each side, every time Michonne took a step her well toned legs were on showcase. Her dress was chosen, bought and paid for by Rick, all at his insistence. She paired it with a lovely cream strappy stilleto.

Rick looked like a model for Town and Country magazine in a navy blue suit, light blue shirt and shiny black cowboy boots. They made a gorgeous pair, heads were already rolling at their entrance. Before they chose seats Rick went off to find the rest room and Michonne was soon joined by her pal Andrea.

"Andrea why do you have a bag of popcorn with you?" Michonne was quite curious, Andrea was known for being eccentric but popcorn at a wedding was baffling.

Andrea looked at Michonne with a not so subtle smirk on her face.

"You brought the country version of a Disney Prince to your ex's wedding and you're wondering why I brought popcorn?" Andrea's eyes were alive in her navy blue, sweetheart, mini dress.

"Disney Prince? Really Andrea?" she laughed.

"Yeah girl you picked a real one! He's out here outshining every guy who's here. Disney Prince indeed. Just instead of Tangled you've been Wrangled!" she continued to tease her, shooting her hand in the air to imitate a claw.

"You are horrible! People won't even notice us."

Andrea shook her head at her.

"Trust me Chonne, people are already talking about Mike's ex who showed up with her very own 50 Shades of Country. I'm so here for this Lifetime Movie Special waiting to happen. I'm grabbing the best seat and enjoying this show. Catch you later."

Andrea walked off with a flip of her long blonde hair as she joined Sasha and Maggie.

Rick sauntered to Michonne in that sexy swagger that had all the women crossing their legs. He didn't just walk, he glided with a, clutch your pearls, slow, bow legged gait that could make a girl sweat in her most secret parts. Michonne tried to gather herself as he got closer. He really was 50 Shades of country, she was having the most impure thoughts at the moment. She probably failed at trying not to look so affected by his mere presence. All through the week she found herself thinking about him and counting down the minutes she would get to see him again. Rick advised her via a flowers delivery to her office that he had a week of festivities planned for her. He found out through Daryl that she had a passion for reading. Daryl had told him that Michonne inhaled books on a regular, so Rick took her to the local Barnes and Noble and told her she had an hour to peruse the shelves before they headed to dinner. He was content with just watching her do her thing. To say she has happy would understate her feelings. She had jumped in his arms without thinking about it first and he had gladly caught her. His chest puffed out knowing he put that gorgeous smile on her face. She never really got a chance to peruse the books thoroughly, she and Rick had ended up making a game out of the visit. She would select a book and Rick would give her his take on the story line based on the cover photo. Needless to say they ended up in the erotica section. She was making so much noise laughing at his ludicrous scenarios that ended in the most ridiculous yet sensual sexcapades that they had to leave before they were thrown out.

Being with Rick made her carefree. It was something she realized she didn't have much of with Mike. She was always on her best behavior in public with him, trying to be the perfect lady he expected. Rick made no demands on her. In fact he drove home the fact that he wanted her to feel free to be herself with him and she reveled in the openness she felt around him. It had been years since she felt safe to dismiss the Briggs Security Team around her heavily guarded heart and it had only been eight days. She was looking forward to a few more days with him.

As Rick approached the captivating woman in the dress he had proudly chosen for her he wondered briefly why he hadn't discovered her sooner. He wondered why Daryl never mentioned her before. She was such an amazing person and he was so glad they met as hilarious as their first time meet was. Over the past few days they had reached a level of closeness with each other he was still trying to comprehend. Having spent an entire week of being glued to the hip he now had a deeper insight to her beautiful mind and he was glad that she trusted him enough to be so open about her life. He recalled the beautiful memory they created on Friday. He had picked her up right after work and had taken her on a two hour drive that ended with them on Myrtle beach. It was such a scenic afternoon with the sun giving out bursts of colour that penetrated the clouds. The wind was alive and strong and he glimpsed her as she closed her eyes to it's breezy greeting. He wasn't sure if it was the pleasant roar of the ocean or the fact that she was very comfortable with talking to him but she had opened up to him yesterday. He was even more sure now of how much he wanted to be in her life. It was such a bonus that they could sit and talk for hours, there was no need for polite conversation or generic filler which never provided a true depiction of the person you were getting to know. Michonne and Rick had been real and raw with each other yesterday divulging secrets and sharing dreams that they hadn't shared with anyone.

It was how they had stumbled onto the topic of parents. After Rick had bragged about his own Michonne sadly delivered the blow that her father had walked away from her and her mother when she was eight years old without a backwards glance. The abandonment didn't leave her without scars and while she wasn't one of those women who screamed 'daddy issues' she didn't hide from the fact that she had a few deficits. Rick heard her deep cognitions and thought she had incredible strength for someone who was basically alone. She and her friends were close but Rick surmised that not all of them were privy to the Michonne he had gotten to know this past week. She was mature enough to understand her issues and she was trying her best to grow from the adversities of her life. One part of the conversation broke his heart as he replayed the words over in his mind.

 _"For a long time I thought I wasn't good enough to stick around for you know...My dad left and so did Mike. My first real love." Rick gave her space to continue. "Then as I grew older I just realized that some men just...left. I mean your destiny can't be tied to someone that left you right?" she looked at him like a 5 year old asking her daddy to make her understand the world. Rick wasn't too impressed that Mike added to her 'men leaving' theory and he wanted nothing more than to punch Mike in the face for hurting the angel in front of him. He caressed her face, "I don't think so. No." What kind of man walked away from this face? "But I do know you gotta give time, time. And soon enough you'll be over it. I promise you that." His hand lingered on her face as she stared at him, the breeze blowing all around them._

 _"How do you know when you're over it?" She asked innocently._

 _"When it doesn't hurt anymore." He was speaking from experience but he knew now wasn't the time to share his angsty story. She stared at him with her doe eyes._

" _Rick." He kept his eyes on her._

 _"It doesn't hurt when I'm with you" she said to him with all honesty._

 _"Same for me too sweetheart" he said before claiming her lips._

Rick made a vow to himself and a silent one to Michonne. He was going to show her that sometimes men stayed, that he was the kind of man that stayed. He was going to stay. He wanted to stay.

He bent and kissed her on the lips as he took his seat next to hear on the heavily decorated white fold out chair. "Miss me?"

"If you're gonna kiss me like that every time you leave me then yeah. I missed you." she flashed her pearly white, dimpled smile for him and his heart clanged sharply against his ribcage. She was too sexy and he needed to get his hand on her before he died of thirst.

"Michonne. I see you made it. And you brought your….friend with you" Mike sounded aggressive as he approached them in his charcoal black tuxedo looking very much like a groom. Michonne smiled to herself as she realized Rick wore it better.

"That's. Boyfriend. Mike." Rick interjected. He wondered how bad it would be if he clobbered the groom on his wedding day. He weaved his hand around Michonne's waist as a possessive streak took him over in a rush.

"The invite said plus one." She said looking at Rick giddily under no pretense this time around.

"Yes but I thought you would've brought your mother." his ego was beyond bruised that Michonne seemed to be so smittened with the country boy that she couldn't take her eyes off of. He was trying to recall if she ever looked at him like that.

"Mike you invited me to your wedding, said you wanted me here weeks ago. Now I'm confused. Are you jealous or angry?" she said.

"I'm Nothing. Right now... I'm Nothing. I wanna talk to you Michonne... before the wedding starts." Michonne had never heard Mike stammer before and a tiny part of her was curious as to what he could possibly want to say to her at this late hour.

"I'll advise against that Mike. What you should do is focus on the woman you're going to marry. Leave me and mine." Rick said eyeing Mike down with the confidence of a man who knew what he was about.

"Rick's right Mike. Go get ready to marry the girl of your dreams." Mike tightened his jaw and walked off. Michonne wasn't giving him the time of day and he didn't like it one bit.

"Five more minutes and I thought I was gonna have to come over her." Daryl came over to the pair. "Please you two, try to behave today." Daryl begged knowing his friends. They were a handful on their own but a force when they were together.

"We're gonna be on our best behavior Dixon…..You know you're the only guy I know who can get away with wearing a leather Jacket to a wedding." Michonne's laughter filled the tent and she had only then realized she was being stared at. She knew a lot of the guests there and they probably watched the brief conversation with the groom. She was beginning to see what Andrea was talking about. Daryl walked off with a shake of his head.

Michonne heard the routine exchange of vows between Mike and Monica but she was so distracted by Rick's firm but gentle hand stroking her leg that she was concentrating hard on not bursting out in a loud giggle.

"Rick! Stop it!" she whispered "Sorry I can't help it, you're legs are incredibly soft yet so firm at the same time. Who picked out this dress with these two ridiculously high slits for you? You're such a distraction. If you were my girl there was no way I was letting you leave the house." His hand moved further up her slit as he continued to tease her. A giggle slipped from her and the elderly couple who sat next to them in the aisle looked at them both incredulously. She teasingly brushed his hand away from her leg and he placed his fingers in his lips in an effort to placate her.

Michonne pointed to the ceremony going on in front of the white Marquis tent and tried to pay attention.

"Please say after me. I Mike Johnson do take you Monica -" The Pastor gave his direction.

"I Mike Johnson, do take you Michonne -" Michonne heard Monica gasped and Mike utter a loud curse at his untimely blunder. Murmuring began in the crowd, it was obvious Mike had just called his fiance by the wrong name. She saw Maggie and Andrea whisper to each other.

"Michonne!?" she heard Monica scream her name.

Did Mike really just called her name at the alter instead of Monica's?

Her hand went to her head and mostly everyone turned to her direction and eyed her with bitter judgement, including the elderly couple next to them who she placed as Mike's Aunt and Uncle who she met at Thanksgiving a few years ago.

Rick simply took her hand and led her out the aisle and out the tent.

She vaguely heard Mike rambling an apology to Monica, there was no way Mike's mother would let the day pass without a wedding happening. Being the fool she was and only concentrating on marrying up, Monica forgave him and the wedding continued.

 _Yeah._ Michonne thought. _She deserved whatever she got for marrying Mike._

He lead her across the plush grass to the large mansion. He lifted her up and placed her between the two tall columns to sit. He rubbed her legs in an effort to calm her.

She didn't know when her breathing became so labored. "Breathe babe."

"I can't believe he called my name! Why would he do that?" she asked Rick, expecting a plausible explanation for the mishap.

"Because he realized that one man's 'you don't do it for me anymore' is another man's 'where have you been all my life" his answer was simple.

She stared up at him, her eyes looking like if they had just been given the gift of sight and the first thing she saw was Rick. In some way he had been her saving grace.

"Two years ago I thought it would be me up there. Then Mike moved on and I wasn't sure if I could be with anyone again. I didn't know if I was capable of being so close to someone again.

"Michonne, look at me." he brought her chin up with his forefinger, she was staring at him waiting on him to speak. He searched her cocoa brown eyes and caressed her face with his thumb. He saw the exhaustion behind her umber glare.

"Mike is not the last man you're ever going to love." Her eyes lit up at his statement perhaps with a little bit of hope. He decided then and there, seeing a glimmer of optimism in her that he would happily take up that role.

He would be the last man she loved.

He wanted to love her even though her heart was tired. He was betting his heart on forever with Michonne.

"I want you to be right so badly Rick." she read his unspoken message and was agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

He couldn't resist taking her lips, both hands sought the delicate feel of her cheeks and he inhaled her. His lips taking hold of her bottom lip.

She sucked his lips and he groaned. In the short week they spent together Rick realized that it didn't take much touching from Michonne to get him aroused. His tongue found its way into her warm mouth and he lapped her up. She placed one hand on his broad back and the other in his curls trying to sink deeper into him. They both forgot time and place. His hand found the way to her plump arse and he squeezed lightly.

Michonne pulled away after Rick kissed her top and bottom lips with a gentleness that aroused her and calmed her raging body.

They wanted each other then and there. Michonne broke away from the kiss and looked around at the large building. "There's gotta be an empty room in here somewhere!" she said breathlessly.

"Well let's go find out" Rick said taking her hand.

Rick lifted her up and placed her on the long table in the mostly empty room they found. He slid right between her legs and allowed his hand to stroke her hickory colored thigh. Rick provoked a sexual arousal in Michonne she had never quite felt before. She just knew she wanted him to touch her some more. She drew him closer with her legs and his lips sought residence between her plunging neckline. His fingers eased her way up the long slit of her dress and she widened her legs a bit. He kissed her breasts lavishly. He inhaled her sexy perfume and he felt the stirring of his manhood. He tried to adjust himself but Michonne drew him closer with her legs and with a quick squeeze of his behind. He didn't peg her to be so bold but it pleased him all the same. His fingers met her already slick folds and he began to stroke her there. His hand slid the fabric of her dress to the side and her perfectly round globe stared him in the face. His lips not wanting to be left out sucked at her nipple and he heard a cry escape her throat.

"Yes Rick" she writhed in pleasure at the double stimulation. Her hands got greedy and tried to free his belt buckle so she could touch him too. He paused her hands. "You want to touch me?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yess." she whispered, continuing on her mission.

"How bad?" he was straining at his seams but mustered enough strength to tease her. He wanted to bring out her naughty side.

"Rick please -"

Michonne didn't know if Rick was ambidextrous but somehow he managed to continue rubbing her bud and unbuckled his belt at the same time.

His thick member sprang free and she held him in her hands. Rick closed his eyes momentarily and lifted her dress so he could get proper access.

"You comfortable on this table sweetheart? Because I can't wait to get inside you any longer. But if you want we can wait until we can do this properly." he wanted her but there was no way he wanted to disrespect her if she wasn't comfortable with this being their first time. He figured she was inexperienced and he wanted to create new memories for her.

"Neither can I Rick. Take me please. You'll make it up to me somehow. " she sighed as her hands clutched his shoulders for leverage. She couldn't wait to feel him.

After he kissed her deeply he brought himself to her hot entrance and slid into her sweet nectar. She sighed loudly and he grabbed her hips.

Her heart felt racy, her head a bit cloudy. She never felt a man like this before. He was so deep and thick, she felt so connected to him. His movements became faster and she kissed him this time. Rick couldn't believe the tight feel of her core. His body was alive with sparks of current running through him from his head to his toes. He stared into her eyes as they thrusted together, saying so much without actual words. Michonne threw her head back and Rick licked her neck.

"Riicckk! Harder please! You feel so good! I've never had it so good before!" Michonne screamed out.

"I can't believe you called out Michonne's name at the alter! Do you know how embarrassing that was for me Mike?" The door to the room flew open and their dalliance was rudely interrupted.

Rick and Michonne both stilled at the intrusion

Rick covered Michonne with his body to protect her while pushing himself back into his pants. He was grateful they hadn't gotten naked.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Mike shouted.

"We just wanted some privacy buddy." Rick said, keeping his voice controlled.

"Mike stalked over to Michonne and touched her hand. If Rick didn't steady her she would've fallen off the table.

"Haven't you done enough for one day? You had to have sex with him too! And a public place nonetheless! I thought you weren't into that kinda thing." Mike was angry and Michonne knew he was blaming her for his vow blunder. He was so accustomed redirecting his anger to her.

"That would be you Mike, not me." She said straightening her hair and dress. Rick couldn't understand why this jack ass was raising his voice at Michonne. He was about to step to him and Michonne halted him with a hand to his chest.

"You've got nothing to say Michonne?" Rick wasn't going to do this with Mike. He thought it was best if they left.

"Congrats to you both. I think we'll be leaving now. " Rick grabbed her hand the same time Mike did. Monica may have well been a statue standing in the room.

"Let go of me Mike!" she tried to shrug herself out of Mike's grip but it held. Rick had enough of Mike's spoilt tantrums where Michonne was concerned. He ate up the small distance between them and his fist latched onto Mike's jaw with a blow so powerful that Mike hit the ground instantly.

He turned to Michonne and held her hand again. "C'mon sweetheart" he said escorting her out the bare room. She paused when she reached Monica who stood shocked at the fact her brand new husband was on the ground bleeding.

"You know what I realized today Monica? You're definitely the one for Mike. I hope you two are miserable together!" She followed Rick outside and smiled. Andrea would be proud of her pettiness. She imagined Monica running to her loser husband who was still wimping on the ground and she shook her head. To her surprise all the guests stood outside in the hallway and all eyes were on her and Rick as they made their way outside. Sasha, Daryl, Andrea and Maggie stood off to the side with the most amused expressions on their faces. They would be talking about this for weeks.

For once Michonne didn't care.

Rick hugged the beauty to his side and kissed her temple.

"You alright?" Rick was always concerned about her.

"I am. Thank you Rick." The sun was staring them down as they walked across the plush, green lawn of the expensive Estate. As she was looking up at Rick the rays of the sun created an almost halo around his head. To think a week ago she was still drowning in heartbreak, in a sea of hurt and shame, but then this cowboy came along and saved her. He wasn't just her life guard pulling her from the sea, he resuscitated her her heart and soul by breathing new life into her. By just being there for her. For that she will always be grateful.

"For what baby?"

"For being my pretend boyfriend" she wanted him to kiss her so badly. She hoped they were headed to his place to finish what they started.

"Michonne...we're not pretending anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** So I guess I had a little more in me after all! I just want to see Mike suffer one more time. I also want to say thanks guys *heart emoticons* Your responses to this one was overwhelming! I wanna add a few more chapters to this, maybe two or three because I wanna explore Michonne's daddy issues a little bit - I feel like Rick can help her in that are greatly, especially as they re no longer pretending (I hope that's ok with y'all). I look forward to hearing your thoughts as usual. Love you guys!

Happy Reading!

Sophia

* * *

"Daryl always plans these huge birthday parties! It's the one night you can actually have him engage you in an entire conversation. I'm so glad you're gonna come with me this year Rick" Michonne turned to her fine ass boyfriend and grinned. Real boyfriend. Not pretend. Real. It had been two months and they weren't pretending anymore. They were the real deal now. Michonne thought she was in love with him, she wished she knew for sure. She hoped that she wasn't diving head first into a brick wall with the man who saved her in more ways than one. They were so open with each other now.

He had shared some of his past with her. He was an only child to Eden and Chester Grimes and they were quite proud he had followed in his father's footsteps and had joined the police force. He also opened up about his last relationship with his ex girlfriend Lori. They had been together for two years before she decided to cheat on him. It had been six months since their breakup but he hadn't looked back since. He told her that this move to Georgia was a fresh start in more ways than one.

He had two years with Lori but he never experienced that powerful feeling in his gut the night they met, the whole time he was with his ex. The confession had taken her breath away.

It had struck him that maybe Michonne could be a game changer. He just knew he needed to be a part of her life somehow.

Which is exactly what they had done over the past 8 weeks, they had been an active participant of each other's lives.

Michonne felt him squeeze her mini dress clad leg, yet another ensemble her boyfriend had added to her wardrobe as a gift. She couldn't get over how much she felt doted on, cherished by Rick. "I'm glad I can be there too babe." He fixed the dark pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses on his face as he continued down the sun beaten road that would soon lead to Daryl's place. They were using today as an opportunity to introduce their friends to each other. Which was a step in itself. Rick was already different from the few guys she had dated, he didn't fill her mind with vein repetitions about his interpretation of love. Instead he demonstrated what love was everyday by spending time with her, even though they both knew he had a busy schedule with his new promotion. He bought her favorite dessert, melted chocolate with strawberries, whenever he visited. He would binge watch her favorite series on Netflix with her and he never complained. He even told her she was beautiful when her face was void of all makeup and that he loved her in her barest form. He laughed at the fact that tea was a meal for her, that somehow she always ended up wearing purple and she knew every song on the radio. He showed her that he knew almost everything about her and he was falling hard.

Rick looked at the goddess at his side and was content just to be next to her. He was discovering so many things about her in their time together. He never wanted their time together to end. They talked and laughed like longtime friends, they kissed with the urgency of new lovers and even argued about mundane things like an old married couple. He could easily see himself loving her for the rest of their lives. Even her annoying habits didn't put him off. Like the fact that she could never finish a game or a story because she had the attention span of a duck. She spent money on the most trivial things because it made her happy and she liked to pick silly fights. He had picked up on it because he realized she did it because she didn't want to hold onto the hope that he would really stay. She was giving him an easy way out by giving him an excuse to leave because maybe her father never gave her one. It was something he was going to help her through no matter how much he knew she was going to resist.

Michonne required patience as sweet as she was and Rick had the patience of Job. The innocence her 27 years of age still had was endearing to him. He was going to make her world better because her presence had changed his. She had captured his heart and maybe a little piece of his soul too. She was the Friday of his life and he looked forward to her every day.

They both were silent in the car not realising they were musing on the other.

"You think our friends will like each other?" Rick knew he was going to be a permanent part of his girl's life and because he was very close to his friends in King County he had told Michonne they could use Daryl's birthday party as the perfect opportunity to synergize the two groups.

Shane, Glenn and Abraham were driving behind him to attend the party. Rick didn't want to drive them in his truck because he had plans for Michonne later who was spending the night at his still new two bedroom apartment. So his buddies had to drive back on their own.

"Definitely!" She knew her girls were pretty, smart and likeable. Rick's pals were about to be wowed.

Her phone lit up with a text message from Andrea.

 _Where are y'all? Forgettable Mike and his wife are here! You still coming with 50 Shades of Country and his loyal subjects?_

"Ugh! Mike's there with Monica. Why did Daryl invite him?" Michonne whined as she text back a quick response to Andrea.

"He's still a part of the circle. Don't sweat it." He rubbed her knee gently trying to allay her irritation. He hoped by now Mike would be over the fiasco that was his wedding. They had ended up at Michonne's place after and had a good laugh of the festivities. They had spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

"Well I hope he stays in his corner and leaves us be."

They drove for ten more minutes and pulled into Daryl's large two story house. It was the only white house on the colorful block. Daryl said he didn't believe in colors and plastered his abode in white paint through and through. He was weird like that. Rick pulled out the bottle of wine they had purchased and held Michonne's hand as he helped her out the truck. Michonne took him in with his black Henley and blue jeans, he looked like he had stepped out of a magazine. He walked like he was powered by swag and she was glad that he was hers.

His three counterparts parked behind him on the street.

"This Daryl of yours...he rich or sum?" Shane asked in his deep southern twang. He was one of Rick oldest friends.

"Goodness gracious Ignatius." The tall redhead of a man said as he gazed at the big house in front of him and the houses up and down the street. Abraham was as obnoxious as they came but there was something inordinately likeable about him. Glenn seemed like the only normal one out of the four of them, only time would tell.

"Daryl's not rich. This is his folks' house he got when they both passed." Michonne said as they walked up the long driveway.

Michonne looked back as she approached the large oak door, feeling just a shot of nervousness about the evening proceedings.

Almost as if Rick could read her thoughts he leaned in and whispered "I got you baby girl."

"Thanks" she said, it was her first time seeing Mike since the wedding. He could tell she was a bit concerned.

* * *

"Now that the introductions are out of the way, what are you guys drinking?" Daryl passed around collecting drink orders. He couldn't help but stare at the large redhead who was taking too much of a vested interest in Sasha. Daryl knew he had feelings for her but couldn't quite bring himself to cross that line in their friendship. Now it seemed he was going to have a little competition.

With the radio pumping loudly with a modern classic Michonne left the busy living room to get a plate for her and Rick. Hunger had started to kick in when she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. Unfortunately Mike was looking for cutlery in the large kitchen and it would be too obvious if she backed out of the large space now. He turned upon hearing her footsteps and his eyes brightened.

"Chonne. How have you been?" He tried to sound casual but his tone was all too eager.

"Real good Mike. How is married life treating you?" She really didn't care one iota about his life but she didn't want to buy any awkwardness in the 60 seconds she planned to be in the kitchen.

"It's ok. I see you're still with the cowboy. He treating you good?"

"His name is Rick. And he treats me better than anybody I've ever been with." She threw that in his face and watched it burn his skin.

He swallowed audibly before he spoke, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

"Good to know…..you seem…..different. Like you don't even want to talk to me." he observed sadly. Even the way she dressed was different. The Michonne he knew never wore these short dresses that showed off most of her legs. Her cleavage was heavily highlighted in the low neckline. Her face lightly colored with makeup. She was usually so modest around him.

Used to be at least.

"Yeah Mike. I am different. I've out grown you." She knew he was observing her dress code. Rick had helped her to remember that she was a beautiful, sexy woman and she was slowly coming back to herself after being lost at sea for so long.

Her time as a caterpillar had expired. She had outgrown her cocoon and she was now ready to fly. Rick was proving to be the wind beneath her wings.

Mike looked defeated. Michonne felt empowered. Rick was right, it didn't hurt anymore.

"Cake? You ok? I'm missing you out there." Rick leaned on the arch of the kitchen and eyed Mike who looked startled at his appearance.

"Cake?" Mike blinked. Needless to say he was too interested in the intricacies of their relationship. It was too soon for them to be this close. Wasn't it?

"That's what he calls me." Michonne blushed at the nickname reveal.

"It's an inside joke Mike. You wouldn't get it. Let me help you with the food sweetheart. The conversation is really heating up in there." Rick touched her ear and slid his hand down her cheek to her tiny waist, his touch threw her off centre. Mike felt like he was intruding on them. When Rick entered the room he had ceased to exist. He cleared his throat and walked out.

Michonne snuck a cucumber sandwich in his mouth and he gave her a closed mouthed kiss.

"You ready to go back out there? I'm not sure if Shane and Andrea are gonna be friends. I think they hate each other." He informed her holding the two plates as he lead the way out.

"You're kidding. It can't be that bad."

"Go see for yourself."

"So you're telling me that if your man cheats on you once you're kicking him to the curb? No questions asked." Shane's fiery tone echoed in the room.

"Did I stutter when I said it the first time?" Andrea asked smugly. "Men cheat. It ain't rocket science. Why must I take him back? To do it to me again? The last thing I'm gonna do is beg a man to stay and love me!" Andrea was quite passionate about the issue at hand and she was never one to back down on voicing her opinions.

"Nah I can't say I agree with ya. Like I wanna tell you suck it but that would come across as rude."

"And my answer to that would be small parts are a choking hazard." Andrea retorted quickly.

"Oh damn Andrea!" Daryl choked out. The low blow had Shane red in the face. Rick laughed as he caressed Michonne's thigh as she rested comfortably in his lap on the single brown chair. He knew Mike was observing them but Rick could care less as he revelled in the smoothness of his girl's juicy thighs.

"Some men don't know how to appreciate what they have." Abraham spoke up and there was no question about whether he was speaking to Sasha who was sitting next to Daryl on the loveseat. Machismo apparently was a common theme in the room.

"Some men have an 80 right in front of them and leave them for a 20 because all they can see is the deficit." Michonne flipped her dreadlocks over her shoulder, she just couldn't help to throw that bit of shade Mike's way.

She was trying to remember when she had bought a no return ticket to Petty Junction.

"The 80/20 rule I've heard about that" Maggie offered up. She was currently trying to avoid the stares of Glenn who seemed to be smittened by her. Michonne told her he had already asked if she was single. It seems these King County boys were looking for love. Glenn was easy on the eyes but Maggie was not looking to get into a relationship right now.

"And there are some men who know they have an 80 but choose to stay and put in the work because they know that a 20 will only carry them quarter of the way. " Rick said it with a smooth confidence that had Michonne's core humming for attention from him. She squirmed in his lap and he pinched her hip.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing sweetheart?" he asked as she stirred his manhood with her very round behind.

"I was just trying to get comfortable." she knew he knew that she was hella horny and only Rick could quench her thirst.

"Any more comfortable and we'll be having sex right on this chair. You know your tight body does thangs to me Michonne." Even with just a whisper he had made her temperature rise. She felt the heat inside and made a concerted effort not to move from the position in his lap.

"I think I need another drink" Rick said patting her side to move again. "You want somethan?" he asked sweetly.

"Surprise me."

Thankfully he didn't take long and was walking back in the room when he realized they were setting up to play poker.

"Mike can you get me a drink please?" Monica asked her husband who was busy preparing to play.

"Mons I'm busy can't you go get it yourself?" He shrugged. Not even bothering to witness the level of annoyance on his wife's face.

Here Michonne thought the newlyweds were still in the honeymoon phase.

Rick walked up to Michonne and handed her a drink. "Here you go sweetheart, no ice. Just how you like it."

The juxtaposition of the two men was glaring.

"Fine. I'll get it. Not everyone has a cowboy to wait on them hand and foot" Monica grumbled as she stomped off.

"All of a sudden you're drinking sprite? I thought you were a coke lover.?" Mike couldn't help as the disdain for her drink of choice dripped from his lip. Rick had her acting so out of character it was a shame.

Michonne looked at Mike in surprise as Rick adjusted her back on his lap. He was paying attention to all the wrong things tonight. It was almost like he couldn't help himself.

Jealousy did that to a person sometimes.

"Coke is overrated Mike but Sprite….sprite hits the spot."

Andrea's drink came flying out her nose at Michonne's obvious innuendo.

"Bitch Nuts! You got a feisty one on your hands Grimes"

"Don't I know it." He laughed and touched her hair. Being this close to her, even in a room full of people heightened his awareness of her.

Mike couldn't look anyone in the eye. The joke was on him. Michonne had clearly moved on. A part of him had hoped that she would always want him, even in his married state. It was obvious to him that with Rick Grimes in her orbit nothing else existed for her and he knew now looking at his upset wife that he had lost big-time.

After two hours of the already intense game at hand Michonne had gotten quite bored watching the men get into the confusing game of poker. She had some girl time with her friends for a bit but even they were tired of watching the men play. They scattered around the living room, each of them buried in their phones perusing social media which left them present but not all here.

She was too late in stifling her yawn as it escaped her. Rick and Mike glanced her way and she got quite self conscious of her lack of manners in the room full of people.

"Sorry" she said covering her mouth with her hands. Daryl's birthday bash had dwindled down to his core members. She was hoping they could bring up the cake cutting so they could be on their way. She was anxious to be spending only her third night at Rick's place.

She was aching for him.

"You tired sweetheart?" Rick wasn't ashamed of calling her these pet names in public and she couldn't get enough of how open he was to everyone about their relationship.

"Na. You go ahead and finish your game babe. I'm running to the bathroom." She looked at him seductively and walked off with an extra sway of her hip. She heard him tag Abraham to fill in for him to go check on her. She heard a few curse words escape the carrot top as he was getting to know her girl Sasha. She laughed because it was going to be so funny when he and Daryl found out she was dating a fire officer called Bob and he was smittened by her.

You snooze, you lose she thought.

She opened the door to Daryl's downstairs bathroom. The wide granite counter glistening clean and smelled quite fresh for a man's bathroom. Michonne assumed Maggie came over early and helped him clean. She eyed herself in the mirror, her hair was still on point as was her face although all her lipstick was smudged off. Her purple dress was snug on her body and her sexy figure was properly highlighted. No wonder Mike couldn't keep his eyes off her all night.

She heard a knock on the door and it broke her reverie. "It's me. Open up" it was Rick's deep baritone and she was glad he got her drift. She eagerly opened the door.

"You're twelve seconds late" she said pulling him inside.

"I'm sorry. Tell me how I can make that up to you" he said already hoisting her up on the counter. She was already throbbing with need and he dived in and took her lips before she could respond with a smart comeback. Her heart fluttered as she felt his hands on her thighs, easing up to her inner parts. Her mouth opened up to him and her tongue met his with fervor.

"Open up for me me baby" Rick said as he guided her legs apart. His hands reached up and dragged her purple thong off. She gasped as she undulated under his touch. She slid off the top of her dress of her own accord and he feasted on her perky breasts.

"Rick?" She grazed her hands on his belt buckle.

"Go ahead" he said in between sucking on her pebbled nipples. She released him from his black briefs and he helped angled her body on the counter top again.

"This gotta be quick before they find us and put two and two together. We can do slow later." She said dragging him closer to her with her long legs.

"You're an impatient one, you know that." He held his erect manhood in his hands and surged into her moist heat.

"Shit baby, you always feel so good and tight for me." He whispered nibbling on her ear as she met his thrust. She felt her walls expand and tighten with every pump. She kissed him hard . Parts of her had been dormant for so long and she didn't just refer her body parts, although right now her body was alive and throbbing. Rick had her exploring her sexuality in ways she had never imagined before. It was why she was always so ready for him. She hissed as his pace quickened and she was glad because she was feeling herself readying to shatter around him. Her hands caressed his back over his Henley. Her core whirling with sensation. The intensity of his invasion bringing her to the edge of climax. She couldn't help but clutch him tighter.

"You there baby? You wanna come for me now?" he asked, his sexy inflection pulling her over.

"Yes Rick!" The sound came out in a weakened breath and she erupted with a cry.

Feeling her come around him was all Rick needed as his shaft spurted his release. He claimed her lips and soothed her breast from his earlier onslaught. He couldn't get enough of her. He looked at her luminous skin. Her pretty mouth, her gorgeous coffee brown eyes and was more than ready to ditch this party and take her home.

"Let's get out of here" she said as he righted himself after cleaning her off.

"Is that what you want?" He was glad they were on the same page. She nodded as she reached for her thong when he stopped her.

"Keep those off." He said and she felt an inner heat suffuse her body. His sea blue eyes boring holes in her skin. She held the thong in her hands, wishing she had brought her clutch with her.

There was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes at the fact that they were about to be busted.

She hoped it was Maggie or Andrea. Although them finding out they just had a quickie in Daryl's bathroom would be just as horrendous. Rick laughed and kissed her lips gently one more time.

He opened the door and the look of shock and displeasure on Mike's face was indelible.

Rick chuckled as he walked out. It was the second time Mike had caught them in a very compromising position.

Michonne chucked her thong in her bosom and wiped the corners of her lips. She was sure Mike didn't even want to use the bathroom, he was just curious as to where they were like the sore loser he was.

"I would let it air out if I were you Mike." she said as she sauntered past him. He looked woeful She thought for a minute she was feeling sorry for him but she righted her brain when she realized it was the after effects of the wild orgasm her man had given her still looming inside her body.

The poor man was silent as a lamb as he stood still just watching her.

"Have a good night Mike." She was so happy she had found the good in goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday, Michonne and her friends had been at Hope House for the past couple of hours, each supervising the activities they had organized for the kids who came out every year for the week of after school fun. The kids were engaged in a basketball game and there wasn't anything much to do at the moment besides chat, until their efforts were needed again.

"I made the mistake and signed up on one of those dating sites. The men were easy on the eyes and one of my matches actually messaged me. I was like Go Andrea! Get it! Get it!... And then ten minutes into the conversation the punk actually asked me on a scale of one to ten how much am I into chains and whips? I mean do I look like Rihanna to him? Needless to say I deleted my account." Andrea sounded as annoyed as she looked as she relayed the story to Michonne, Sasha and Maggie.

"You think that's bad? I once had a guy send me pics of his other 'wives' on a site once. I was like, dude! Do I look like the kind of girl that would be down with being a sister wife? There are some real creeps out there in the Cyber world!" Sasha laughed but she remembered being quite disturbed by the imagery.

"Sasha! Why the hell are you on a dating website when you have three men competing for your attention?" Andrea rolled her eyes before she continued. "Daryl's out here doing the most, Abraham is trying to out do him and poor Bob can't do enough!" Sasha shrugged, uninterested in talking about the love rectangle she was currently in.

Michonne gave a complimentary laugh, gathering the gist of the conversation between her two jaded friends. She was more focused on the ticking sound of her Anne Klein watch that indicated that time was passing by and Rick was nowhere to be found.

"Hello? Earth to Michonne. Girl where did you go? You thinking about your boy Rick?" Sasha called out. They stood in a row to the side of the auditorium observing the boys' interaction at the already heated basketball game. It was the final activity for the night. Tomorrow was the last day where everything usually culminated into a big party for the kids. She shrugged her shoulder in response not wanting to talk about how badly him not being here was affecting her. This is why she didn't like to depend on people. Or put her faith in anyone. It made her too vulnerable and she hated being vulnerable. She didn't wear hurt well.

"Maybe for some reason you don't know of, he can't make it." Maggie said.

Maybe Maggie was right, maybe he did have a good reason for not coming today. They talked about this just last night. He was on board, he understood the impact he could have on the kids. He wouldn't renege. He wouldn't disappoint her like this. She needed to have faith in her man. He was different from the others. Had proven that so many times.

"If Rick said he'll be here, he'll be here." At this point Michonne still wasn't certain but she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Of the five months they'd been together he had never broken his word to her. She glimpsed at her phone again and sighed when she didn't see any blinking light on the dark screen to indicate he had sent her any kind of message.

"Rick knows how important today is for me. He wouldn't miss it. He wouldn't do this to me." the words were more for her than them.

"You're right. Rick is your prince charming he probably has a really good excuse for running late."Sasha said seeing the worry lines on her friends face.

"Sasha...the mail is late, credit card bills are late. Right now Rick is so late he might as well be on Tokyo time." Maggie tried to tell Andrea she wasn't helping but it was too late. They fell back into silence as they continued to take in the game.

Every year Michonne's law firm sponsored underprivileged kids in Georgia for a week of activities from counseling to cooking skills to sports and games. Every year Michonne and her friends would trek down to the heart of the city to volunteer their time with the half angry, half shy kids. They ranged from ages 5 to 17 and we're all bursting with personality.

They seemed to get more comfortable with her as the years passed and they had grown quite fond of her. Michonne extended the drive further by getting more sponsors on board, finding speakers to motivate them and to encourage them on their life journeys. She had asked Mike to come down and speak to the young boys on many occasions but he always told her he would be there but never showed up. In the few years they were together he probably came through for her once. This year she asked Rick to talk to them about joining the Police Force. She felt so excited when he gladly agreed. She knew the boys would be excited to know a real detective was in their presence.

However the guest speaker in question was two hours late and the evening was about to come to a close. His phone went straight to voicemail now and he didn't return any of her messages, which was very unlike him.

"Hey ladies" the familiar voice threw Michonne out of her silent brooding.

"Mike!?" What are you doing here?" She asked curiously. Mike had been down to the inner city once in his life. He had been too privileged to mix with those in need and had only come that one time because she had nagged the hell out of him. But here he was looking well dressed in a blue polo Jersey and blue jeans. His face was freshly marked.

"Michonne! You look good. Monica's dad sponsors the uniforms for the games. Monica asked me to come show my face, shoot a few hoops on behalf of her dad. You know money talks." Michonne's eyebrows shot up, Monica and her dad had gotten Mike to show up, yet she never could. Somehow it didn't surprise her or make her feel slighted. She could've done with him not being here today.

This was the disadvantage of rolling in the same circle as your ex.

Was she ever going to get rid of this man from her life?

"I saw your boyfriend's name on the program but I don't see him around."

"He's not here." she said dryly, trying not to show how affected she was by Rick's absence.

She looked at her non active phone again.

"Wait a minute! You mean to say the best boyfriend in the world stood you up. Boy are you gonna give him hell for that." He laughed out.

"You can be such an asshole sometimes Mike!" Andrea shouted at him. Michonne folded her arms.

"Rick has a good reason for not being here." At least she hoped so.

A warm hand gently caressed her neck and she knew it was Rick by the woodsy scent of his cologne. She turned around as his deep southern voice chilled her ear in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late. Today took a turn for the worst. Am I too late?" Rick asked already curious as to why Mike was talking to Michonne.

"Man you are about to feel the wrath of Michonne for standing her up like this. I know that face, she is pissed!"

"Mike! you need something? Can you back up from my girl's personal space or you want me to do that for you?" Rick asked stepping around Michonne.

"Hey guys. Not here." Maggie said, cutting in between them.

"I don't mean no harm at all country boy. Just be careful how you deal with this one. Damaged goods need to be handled delicately." He said smugly.

"Mike why don't you go talk to the kids like your wife asked, although everyone knows you can't shoot a basketball to save your life!" Andrea shoved him in the direction of the court as Michonne walked off on them all.

"How mad is she?" Rick asked the three girls.

"Let's just say your first fight is probably going to be today."

"And that dumb comment from Mike didn't help either."

Rick pinched his nose bridge and walked off to clear things up with his girl.

* * *

"Baby you're not listening to me. I had an evaluation to do at the jail. We had to check in our phones. The interview went a lot longer than I expected. As soon as I left I came here. I couldn't have called because my phone died. It's not too late. I can still talk to the kids." Rick knew she was upset but he wanted her to understand that today was beyond his control.

"I'm gonna talk to Zeke, see if you can have a later spot. He usually runs a tight ship." She was beginning to walk off when she felt his hands clasp hers in a gentle tug.

"You don't get to be mad at me for this Michonne. I'm still here. I made it." Did she really believe that he would not show up on purpose. He watched the range of emotions hit her face. Then it dawned on him slowly. The disappointment on her face. This is what Mike did. This is what they all did. Mike told her he would be here to chat with the kids she loved so much and spoke so highly of. These kids who knew they could call her at the drop of a hat in an emergency because she understood what some of them were going through. Most of these kids had an absent parent and although Michonne had her full education and became a lawyer at 27 she identified with these kids. She prided herself on always being so well put together, always having her shit together but there was a small part of her that was just like them.

Rick internally chided himself. This was the reason why she was so hurt and upset, in disappointing her she saw it as disappointing them.

How many times had she waited by the door for her daddy to come home he wondered.

Rick couldn't blame her, this is what she had been conditioned to expect from the men in her life. It would take awhile for him to undo it all.

"And if Zeke can't give you another spot you're gonna leave right?" How much more disappointment could she really be subjected to anyways.

"Michonne, just because we're having a disagreement doesn't mean that I'm going to leave."

"Don't they all eventually…." he knew exactly who she was referring to.

"I'm not him and I think it's unfair for you to even infer that I am. I don't think it's something you should start doin either."

"You're telling me what to do now?" She scoffed at him, hurt demanding that she take a defensive stance. "You think I need a daddy Rick? You wanna be my daddy?"

"Yeah I think you need a daddy. But not the kind you're thinking about. A real one. Because I see what not having that kind of presence in your life has done to you and it pains me that I can't fix this for you."

She felt like if he had slapped her in her face and she slinked back.

"You think I'm damaged goods too?" she hated the terminology and she didn't even know why she used such a demeaning phrase. It would take a moron like Mike to throw that in her face.

He stepped to her and touched her face. Her watery eyes sinking his heart.

"No I don't think that. I think you're a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul who has just had too many disappointments in her life. But I'm going to make things better for you. To help you believe again. Trust again."

She wiped the corner of both eyes. Willing herself not to shed one more tear. She straightened her back. "I'm going to see if Zeke can fit you in. Hopefully all the kids are still here."

* * *

"How does he do that?" Sasha asked.

"Do what?"

"Look at you like you're the only woman in the room?" Maggie stated dryly. They were all envious of the unashamed love Rick had for their girl.

"Yeah. If only we could rent out those smoldering looks he gives to you. We would make a fortune. It should be illegal for Rick Grimes to look at a woman that way. He makes you feel like a devoured deity. Reverenced and ravished at the same time." Andrea chimed in.

"Those looks should be a vendor on Amazon" Sasha teased.

"I'd pay top dollar for it." Maggie laughed.

"I'd have the monthly subscription." Andrea had to top them all. She nudged Michonne hoping she would join in on the running joke. No takers. Her friend was still obviously not pleased with Rick right now. No amount of teasing about his good looks or sexy stares was going to change that.

Michonne watched at the easy going conversation between Zeke and her boyfriend.

Rick and Ezekiel had hit it off at their first meeting. They were both two charming individuals and their camaraderie didn't come across fake. Ezekiel was the coordinator of the whole event and was the founder of Hope House, a place where these kids could go after school. Some of them didn't have anyone to babysit them while their parents worked two jobs to make ends meet. Hope house was a safe haven for those kinds of kids. Some of them even lived there. The only criteria was that there were no school dropouts at double H. Ezekiel was an undercover philanthropist and funded the running of Hope House, but no one would ever know of his generosity. He created a spot for Rick to give a 20 minute speech to the young boys, which was currently taking place. However during intervals of this speech Rick only had eyes for Michonne.

The looks he was sending her way was enough to make her panties wet if she wasn't already so upset with the blue eyed charmer.

"Trust me ladies right now Rick Grimes ain't all that." she knew her friends were teasing her openly by ogling her man but she wasn't in a laughing matter. The least he could've done was call her and give her a heads up.

"Oh please Chonne! I've seen that man do some things for you in the past that not even Obama would do for Michelle...and they are goals!" Sasha knew her friend was being ridiculous.

"Yeah well even Obama has faults."

"I think you're being absolutely ridiculous, the man has a really important job. Be careful with this one Michonne. He ain't a boy like Mike. He's a grown man." Andrea cautioned her girl. She knew they way Michonne handled conflict and she didn't want to see her hurt.

"I hear you ok." She said stubbornly.

"Are you still going over to his place after?" Maggie asked straightening her red jacket.

"I don't think he's gonna give me a choice." She knew him, silence wasn't going to fly with him on this.

"Good cause you two need to talk this out." Maggie hoped Michonne took their good advice.

* * *

"I don't think me coming over here was such a good idea." She sunk herself on the tan sofa in Rick's living room. She loved his home, loved coming over during the week and settling for the night with him. The large flat was homey and a little bit country which was just like Rick. However, she wasn't in the mood to argue about the miscommunication between them.

"I think it was a great idea. You don't want to stay and fight with me?" He threw their stuff in the dining table and hung his car keys on the hook by the fridge. He opened the door and took out two bottles of water and handed one to Michonne. The drive to his house was quiet he was amused that she was talking now. He was glad too in a sense, he wasn't going to give her time to absorb herself in a black hole. They were going to talk this out.

"Are we fighting? Is there going to be a lot of yelling?."

"That's not how you and I are gonna fight."

"It's not?" He was so sexy in his black shirt and khaki Dockers that mad or not she couldn't deny her eyes as they feasted on his strong, masculine body. She needed to look away.

He lifted her small body up from the couch and positioned her over him, so she could straddle his legs. She easily complied. He was certain she would've been resistant.

"We're gonna look at each other and talk about everything we have in our heads. And then we'll hash this out and leave it behind us because I have a lot more important things to do with you this evening than fight." He was a man with a plan today, angry or not.

Michonne couldn't help but smile at him babying her in a non babying manner.

"There's that smile I love so much." Honesty and open dialogue would be a real part of their relationship. Rick wanted to foster a safe environment for her to tell him when he hurt her and vice versa. He wanted their first fight to mean something. Something that they could grow from.

Michonne decided she would speak her mind, this was her first real grown up relationship and she wanted to be better.

"So go. I have some other stuff on the agenda this evening." he patted his Rolex in an effort to lightly encourage her.

"I wanted the boys to have a good experience with the Police. So many of them have had so many bad experiences with them or seen some shit go down that I just wanted to bridge that gap you know. I don't know if you'll understand this but it's tough for those kids, especially the black ones. I wanted them to see that they can befriend the police and not fear them. That there are still some really great ones out here doing their jobs, like you. I talked about it so much with them and really pumped them up and then you didn't show….until late. And when things didn't go the way I planned I just felt so disappointed, in you but in myself mostly." her chest felt lighter with the admissions.

"Why in yourself?" He was appreciative of the fact that she didn't shut down on him today.

"Because it meant that I was depending on you to come through for me and I don't like needing people Rick, not like this. Not when every feeling is controlled by what you do and don't do. It makes me feel naked and scared. I rather just be independent and depend on me. That's how I've been moving for the past two years and I've gotten accustomed to doing things on my own. That's the truth, that's how I feel." she felt exposed but talking to him like this felt right.

No one had ever asked how she really felt before and that was another thing that separated Rick from the rest of impostors she dated before.

"Firstly, I'm sorry about today. I was excited to go meet your kids too. But today when the Chief asked me to do the interview I couldn't say no babe, you know I'm still the newbie here they're still feeling me out. By the time we got out it was already after five and my battery was dead as Dillinger." she chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke. "But I rushed straight to you. I still got twenty minutes."

"Ok, I can understand that. Your twenty minutes was probably rushed though. I hope they got something from it. I mean I am grateful that you still came even though you were late. Next time though, grab a buddy's phone and call your girlfriend and tell her you're running late ok."

"I can do that…..Cake I'm sorry I disappointed you but I want you to know you can still depend on me. That it's ok to let yourself do that. You're safe with me." She wanted to believe every word coming out of his mouth. She couldn't let her mantra, no expectations, no disappointments be her life motto forever. She needed to have faith for this relationship to work.

"I want to Rick."

"I'm not saying you give everything up. You can still stand on your own two feet. I'm just saying that when you can't, you can feel safe to fall on me."

"I can live with that." She said happily.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow is the party right? How about I take off work early and stop by. I can finally meet this Noah kid that you talk so much about."

"I'd like that very much." She stared at him and he stared back, devotion emanating from them both.

"Come here" he said opening his arms to her. She embraced him tightly, absorbed in his warmth and strength. This is what a hug was supposed to feel like. He caressed her back over the blue vest she wore. She had taken off her work jacket the minute she walked in the door.

He whispered in her ear. "I have something for you."

If there was one thing he knew about Michonne was that she loved surprises. He loved the look on her face whenever he mentioned that he had come bearing gifts. This one wasn't of the funny or by the way kind he was accustomed presenting to her. No, this one had been thought out and purchased a week ago and he was waiting on the right time to give it to her.

Today was the day.

He pulled a blue velvet box from his pants pocket. Michonne knew by the size of the jewelry box that it wasn't a ring. She was slightly relieved, slightly disappointed.

She would question that feeling later.

There was jewelry in that box with her name on it.

"For you." he handed it to her and waited patiently for her to open it.

"What's the occasion? Riccckkkk! Oh my God! This is beautiful. I love it! Thank you! Thank you!" She dangled the beautiful silver necklace from her slender fingers, the pendant was a letter 'M' hanging in the centre with diamonds in the middle of the letter.

"You like it?" He grinned. He loved making this woman happy. He wanted to come home to smiles like this everyday. Which reminded him he had one more thing to discuss today.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you." She peppered his face with soft kisses. He took the necklace from her hand and straightened it around her neck once the clasp was secured.

"Its suits you."

"M for Michonne?" She clarified.

"Or M for mine." He stated with a serious face, they both eventually broke off into a laugh.

"I have one last thing before we start dinner. It's your turn by the way." They were trying out their culinary skills for the past few weeks. They were each responsible for cooking full meals three times for the week. It was an exciting time for them. Cooking often turned to sex on the kitchen counter, on the dining table and once on the kitchen floor.

"Did you get what I asked for at the grocery boss?"

"Are you really asking me that? And don't call me boss. You know it does things to me. Let's leave all that for tonight."

"Whatever you say boss. What is it you wanted to ask me?" She was curious what else could possibly come out of his mouth today that would surprise her further.

"Move in with me." If she had water in her mouth she would have spat it all out. He said it so dry, so normal, without warning. She was speechless. Michonne had a few drawers in Rick's closet. She had a key for his lovely two bedroom house and she probably slept over three nights out of the week but she never once anticipated that he would want her to move in with him.

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing babe? Of course I'm serious. You belong here with me. It's the natural progression of our relationship. Don't you think so?" He rubbed her smooth dark legs to control his nerves. He hoped she would say yes.

"Rick I love your house but moving in? Do you think we're ready?"

"Michonne, you spend most of your time at my house. You have a toothbrush here. There are tampons in my bathroom! Green tea in my cupboard and my tv is forever programmed to BET. You practically live here already!" He had a good case.

She hated when he was right.

Move in with Rick? Could she do that? Being with him all the time would definitely make her happy. She deserved some happiness. She needed time to think, to be sure.

"Will you be mad if I asked for a day to think about this?" She just needed to be away from him to think about this clearly.

"Of course not."

"Ok good…...But in the meantime…..there something I want to do for you." She eased off his legs and began to unbuckle his belt, which meant one thing. He was already ready for her as images of her devouring him hit his brain. He watched her lick her lips in anticipation. He felt his manhood rising to meet her greedy lips.

"You remember what I told you?" He asked his hand going to her locks. She nodded as she took him in her mouth. "Good girl" he said before he drifted off on a cloud.

Michonne went on to show him twice what a good girl she was.

* * *

"What is happening?" Michonne asked with childlike wonder. The parade of Police Officers entering the halls of Hope House in full uniform had her surprised and confused. Rick stood at the side as his colleagues and friends continued to fill in.

"Well….. yesterday I was late and didn't get to talk to the boys much, so today I thought we'd brighten up the Friday party a bit. Some of these boys have the potential in them to be Officers one day. Just like you said. So I brought the fellas along to show them how it can become a reality." Rick watched her pretty brown eyes dance with excitement at his revelation.

"Besides I can't have the woman who has turned my world upside down be upset with me. Not even for one day. Even though we talked it out I had to make it up to you and our kids." he was close to her face as he spoke. This was the kind of personal space invasion Michonne didn't mind.

"Our kids?" He was owning her kids too and her heart bungee jumped into her stomach.

He did this for her, technically it was for the kids but she knew the message he was sending to her with this grand gesture.

Message received loud and clear. Her chest expanded as her heart thumped away. The smile that she couldn't contain even if she tried, warmed his heart. Michonne felt overwhelmed by the warm feeling in her belly. How do you express what you yourself can't understand?

This man in front of her was everything. "Thank you Rick" she was able to form a sentence amidst the elation.

He held her cheek as his pink lips captured her soft ones. He kissed her because he loved her, because he fully understood that one random day in a hotel you could meet the love of your life and be forever changed.

His tongue found its way past her full lips and danced with hers. She kissed him back eagerly as he pulled away with two delectable tugs to her upper and bottom lip.

Blue met mahogany in a naked stare. "I will always show up for you Michonne."

She blinked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened.

Some people just loved you. But Rick Grimes loved you and showed up.

He had been showing up for her from the first day they met. She was never going to forget that.

"Do you believe that?" He asked his tone serious. She nodded vigorously, emotions clouding her throat. He had exceeded her expectations. Fulfilled dreams she never knew she had.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have a game to play. You wanna hear the surprise? If the boys win they get to spend a day at the office with us. If we win, they're coming still." He winked at her and walked off to join the fun.

Michonne tried to control her breathing. While she didn't think she knew what love was, this feeling she was trying to hold at bay for Rick had to be it right?

He turned back from his route and she had to pull her eyes away from that sexy gait of his.

"Have you given any thought to what I asked you last night?" he asked, anxiously hopeful.

She didn't hesitate to respond. She knew what she wanted and he was right in front of her. He was about to play basketball in cowboy boots.

"Yes Rick….I'll move in with you." She found her voice in time.

He looked like he had won the Olympics.

She felt like she was jumping off a cliff, but she was ready for whatever came next with Rick.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, thank you for the amazing reviews! I love when you dissect in detail what I write. Thanks for giving me the space to share the crazy thoughts in my head when it comes to this story. I know we all love seeing Michonne being so well put together but I think I'm telling a realistic story here and to be honest I love a flawed Michonne. So thank you if you're still with me. This chapter is a bit on the emotional side. Rick is also doing a lot of thinking in the first part of the chapter. I look forward to your thoughts. I know exactly where this story is headed and I hope you continue on this journey with me. Seriously I'm learning so much about myself with this one! Yeah I know...I've rambled again.

Love you guys!

Sophia

* * *

Rick wanted to capture the visual of Michonne being at home in his kitchen, it was such a welcoming sight. It was their kitchen now and had been just over a month. He smiled at his correction. She stood in a pair of short shorts; opening cupboards, stirring pans and checking the contents of the oven. The rhythmic sounds of her smooth voice accompanied a song she alone was privy too. It made his vision of her so much more angelic. The flavorful aroma of the meal she was preparing filled the roomy kitchen and creating a rumble in his hungry belly.

She refused his help, telling him that because their parents were coming over for dinner she wanted to do it all on her own. His girl was stubborn in a sexy kind of way, even though she may be wrong he still couldn't deny her anything. So he was relegated to sit on the high stool that decorated the long counter, under the guise of catching up on work emails. Secretly he was watching her do her thing. Obviously he had chosen the more beneficial task because he got to watch her shapely figure move around, which tantalized his libido.

She was wearing his shirt. Again. When did that become a thing? When did that become a thing he enjoyed? Seeing her in his clothes gripped his possessive streak fiercely. In as much as he shared his clothes with her he wasn't willing to share her with anybody. She belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. He couldn't wait to tell her. To express what was already in his heart. To vocalise what his actions already proved. He had to bide his time. It was imperative that he choose the right moment to say what was already in his eyes every time he looked into her deep mocha orbs.

To her, love wasn't just a four letter word that made you giddy and gave you butterflies. It was a potential power tool. Michonne was of the opinion that people loved you until they got what they wanted out of you and then they left you high and dry. Hearing her say those words had stung his heart. They had made so much progress since they had first met in June. He was proud of her. She had opened up to him in ways she never had with anyone before but he knew she was still guarded. Rick knew it was only because she loved him too. He knew it, he felt it every time she shattered in his arms from their soul shaking lovemaking. He knew those three words were on the tip of her lips bursting to come out like a wild animal freed of a lifetime of captivity. But she was afraid, despite the safe haven he tried to create for her in their relationship. Loving him would give him power over her. Power to take her heart with him if he ever decided to leave, which was her ultimate fear. It was a deep mental conditioning that the men who she loved had left her high and dry with a bowl full of unresolved pain. These coward men who thought that all you had to do was take from a woman until there was nothing left or until her demands of owings was too great a price to bear. In her mind it was the law of diminishing returns. The gain wasn't worth the pain.

He was trying to show her that love wasn't a place he wanted to come and go as he pleased because showing was better than telling sometimes. He also knew that even though she couldn't say it with her lips, she too showed it in her own special way just how much she loved him. There would be the craziest love notes on the fridge door starring his name, she would wake up earlier than him on most mornings and make him breakfast. She never argued when he played his country music on blast. She watched horror movies with him even though she said it scared the hell out of her, but she knew his arms were always open to her whenever she was scared.

He still got a high from the brush of her lips on his or the feel of her head as it hit his shoulder just before she fell fast asleep at night. It amplified his certainty that this was exactly where she belonged. Michonne did her best and succeeded at making their life interesting. There were no pockets of dullness in their relationship. She had them both on the go with the millions of things she planned for them to do. There were theatres to attend, restaurants to try, scenic places to visit. She liked to be on the go, to keep busy.

What he loved most? The fact that they could talk about anything, from books they were reading to politics, she demanded dialogue. She opened him up, dissected him in ways no one had tried before. He spoke more than he did with his ex Lori who used to beg him to 'speak.' Michonne gave him free reign to share his mind without judgement. She made him laugh practically every day. Not a cheap laugh either, a laugh pulled from the deep recesses of his belly creating the best antidote for stress. It helped to remind him how good it was to be alive. He enjoyed those times when they were like two kids at a carnival, he knew she did too. Michonne enjoyed being in the light with him because she knew the taste of darkness too well.

Which made him think of the short dark tunnel of their relationship. The dusty, cobwebbed area of her heart that didn't allow her to be very open about her father. She was always so careful with her words. She never said the word 'parents' in sentences. The mention of the word father was a sure guarantee she would end up derailing the conversation. He hated seeing her like that, it was her most susceptible, child like state. She was still able to share little details about her dad with him, sharing a few stories she had stored to memory. One of them had stuck in his brain because of its uniqueness, Michonne's dad would come home everyday from work with a chocolate Twinkie for her, she was a lover of all things chocolate and her dad indulged her with one of her favorite snacks. There wasn't a day in the week where he came home empty handed. He knew his daughter waited in anticipation. He now ensured their home was forever stocked with the decadent chocolate snack, simply for her. To let her know he was thinking about her.

Unfortunately that was all she shared, just shadows of memories she had with her now absent father. Which helped him realize that it wasn't that she forgot why he left, it was that she didn't know why her father went away in the first place.

It was the silent killer. The not knowing, having to make up plausible reasons in her head why he had to go. Cognitive musings that sought to persuade her that she wasn't at fault for his absence.

It made him even more aware and appreciative of the wholesome relationship he had with his dad. It also brought along an irrational measure of guilt when his dad called or when he found himself talking about him, especially if she was around.

The few times the word family was mentioned to her in his presence he was amazed to discover that she had a script memorized, a regurgitated rambling that told him she had stored it to her memory to pull out on demand for any curious individual. Her voice never broke, not a stutter or a stammer as the rehearsed words flew out of her mouth. At those times he wanted to hold her but his girl never asked to be held. She would step to him of her own volition and place his arm around her which was titanic in itself. She was demonstrating in her own way she was trusting him with so much more of her. She was lowering the walls to the inner gates she had spent years fortifying.

She didn't like to have heated debates either, despite her strong personality. Discord between them was not allowed. She evolved from making it easy for him to leave six months ago to not wanting anything coming between them. She never voiced it but he knew she didn't want him to leave. The one man she had loved ended up walking away from her before she was finished discovering him. She knew it would be too easy for someone else to assume she wasn't worth it. He couldn't leave her now if he tried. She had gotten under his skin and he was happy with her invasion.

Rick had plans of moving them forward. In fact he wanted to put down roots with her. He wanted to marry her. She was going to have his babies. He wanted a family with her so bad he could see it. So he was determined to help her through this. He was going to find a way to do one of two things; give her closure on this issue or help reopen the closed door that her father stood behind.

Either way he was going to intervene, because to him she was more than worth it.

* * *

Rick opened the door for his parents. They were normally prompt people so he knew it was them when the doorbell rang. His father believe that time was important and his mother believed that you couldn't be late twice. Over the years they had met at the middle. They were on time as opposed to too early or very late. The chill of the Georgia air ushered inside before his parents could. The holidays were soon approaching and he couldn't wait to enjoy the festivities with Michonne. He smoothed his arms down his navy blue sweater in an effort to stay warm. His parents smiled in greeting and stepped over the threshold. He perked his head to kiss his mom but she had beelined him to give her favorite girl a hug. Eden Grimes adored everything Michonne, had from the moment she met her. She wrapped her small arms around Michonne and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful doll. This blue dress looks great on you! Wait? Are you and my son matching outfits now?" She giggled, her cheeks turning pink. Michonne shook her head with laughter.

"Hi to you too Mom" Rick snuck a kiss in.

"Michonne! My boy giving you any trouble?" His dad asked patting Rick on his back. Chester Grimes was not the most affectionate man but he had warmed up considerably to Michonne despite his guarded nature, courtesy of his 35 years on the force.

"No sir. None at all." Michonne stared into Chester's royal blue eyes, they were a mirror image of his son's. Rick's dad wore age well and she didn't mind this small glimpse into the future.

"Well if he starts you know who to call."

"Yes sir.'

"Honey pie it's been too long now. You've been dating my son for 6 months. Please call me Chester."

"I'm sorry. Yes Chester, I'll call you if your son starts giving trouble." Her gorgeous, pearly white smile was thrown at Rick and he smiled back.

"Where's Dina? She's still coming right?" Eden was eager to meet Michonne's mom. She had heard a lot about Dina Woods the College Professor.

"Michonne! You've added a real woman's touch to this place. " Eden inspected the nicely decorated living room. Rick has given her carte blanche with the retouches and she did her best to enliven the already quaint living room. They had only been living together for a month but Michonne felt like she had lived here for years. It was a testament to how comfortable she and Rick were in their relationship.

"My mother will be here shortly. She's bringing her friend Morgan along. I hope you don't mind" she informed the Grimes clan of the additional guest. Morgan was her mother's friend and had been around most of her life. She was never quite certain of the nature of their relationship but Morgan Jones had been friends with her mother since she was old enough to remember. She had stuck by him when his son died and when he divorced his wife . It was no surprise he was coming here tonight. Dina also liked buffers, anything that gave her an excuse to not discuss herself in too much details. Michonne wondered if that's where she got that trait from.

Soon enough the doorbell chimed again with the last of their guests. The evening was about to begin.

Once the introductions were made Michonne lead everyone to the well set dining table and she and Rick brought the rest of the food out.

"Baby, you ok with Morgan being here?" Rick asked settling the tray of broccoli slaw in his hands, Michonne always appeared a bit stoic when the zen man was around. The two times Rick had met him before, their conversation was brief. He never dwelled on him. However he felt a tinge of reservation from her despite knowing him for many years.

"I'm fine." She said as they both moved out of the kitchen.

Rick knew that was a woman's morse code for 'I am actually quite the opposite of fine', but there was no time for him to dig deeper at the moment, there was a room full of hungry people for them to feed.

* * *

"Dad, please don't tell that joke again. Ever." Rick teased. They were onto dessert now. The mouth watering meal Michonne served finished all too quickly with Chester and Morgan unashamedly taking seconds.

"What did I tell you that day son?" Chester asked as though he was uninterrupted.

"You said always give life my best shot even if you think you're gonna fail." Rick could never forget this wise words given to him. Those same words got him through Police academy.

"I was proud of you that day son. You lost but you came out so much stronger for it. It's why you are the man you are today. " There was a crack in Chester's voice as he spoke from the head of the table. There was no denying how much Rick's parents loved him. Michonne was glad to see what a functional unit looked like and talked like. She knew her mother loved her but Dina loved her with blinders on. Only able to see the smart, educated young lawyer that made up her adult daughter. Dina didn't see her flaws, the cracks and crevices that could never be filled without some knowledge of who her father really was and why he left. She didn't see the Michonne who still wanted to ask "Why wasn't i good enough?" No, not Dina to her that measure of vulnerability made you look weak and needy. She was not a weak woman nor did she want to be perceived as one.

Michonne didn't know why her relationship with Rick highlighted the lack of a relationship with her father. For a long time she had convinced herself that she was fine. Doing well emotionally despite everything. Except now she realized she wasn't fine at all, perhaps it was being in a functional relationship with Rick as opposed to her dysfunctional relationship with Mike that made her aware of her inhibitions. She wondered what Rick would do when he realized how deep her cracks ran. She couldn't even think about him walking away from her. She wouldn't survive that one. A part of her wished she knew what it felt like to have a father figure say he was proud of her like Rick's dad.

He patted her thigh under the table as if he picked up on her thoughts which he was wont to do.

"Michonne dear, don't slouch." Dina's stern voice echoed through the spacious dining room, causing Michonne to right herself in the large seat. She shot her mother a disgusted scare. She was slightly embarrassed. She treated her like a child and she was beginning to reach her end of the rope. She had enough of the nitpicking. Every time she met the bar her mother set for her she raised the stakes.

"I'm sure she's just tired from all the cooking she did today. Aren't you sweetheart." Rick wasn't appreciative of Dina's comment one bit. It had thrown off the pleasant vibe at the table and plunged then into a silent awkwardness.

"Michonne, tell us a bit about your dad. You never talk about him" Edens question came pelting at Michonne like fiery darts and there was nothing she could do to avoid it. She just had to allow it to hit her and burn her skin. She opened her mouth to speak, no appropriate words came.

She shut it again. Normally her responses were so rehearsed. They were a jumbled alphabet soup in her head for the time being.

"Mom, lets change the topic" Rick stepped in like a savior. Understanding dawned on his mother and her face fell flushed. Her eyes darted around the table looking to each occupant. Dina's expression was dry and unreadable.

"Forgive me. Please. It's just you never speak about your dad, nor did Rick ever mention him. Did you lose him? Did he die? Your dad?" Eden was nosey and caring but her heart, like her son's was always in the most genuine place.

"It feels like he died" Michonne didn't realize the words that passed across her mind had skipped the audit and jumped out of her mouth. Dina gave her daughter her full attention, a deep scowl lingered on her face. The lines around her elegant face made her appear older than she was. Michonne wasn't sure if it was because she knew Rick had her back or she was just tired of being tired that she blurted out a few more words to her mother.

"Seriously mom, why don't you ever talk about my father? It's almost like if he did die! Your a closed book where he is concerned. When all I want is a little bit of information. So he left us! But I'd just like to know why. I'm tired of always trying to act like it doesn't affect me. Tired of allowing the piece of my life that is missing hold me back from loving this man entirely. I don't wanna be that girl anymore." she pointed at Rick. Edens eyes were full. Chester looked on silently. Morgan looked more affected than expected. His head collected in his hands and he remained pensive.

"Dina, Michonne is right. She is a grown woman now. You should tell her the truth." Morgan tried to persuade her to do the right thing.

"Well! Had I known this dinner was going to turn into an intervention I wouldn't have come." She threw her red napkin on the matching plate in retirement.

"Sometimes, the things we hide are the things that doesn't get healed." Eden felt the need to share some truths at the already tense table. Chester took her hand in silent request for her to be quiet. Rick wasn't sure what to do as he and Morgan looked at mother and daughter in some sort of stare down. They were in a fast draw with their will as a weapon choice.

This is where they were most alike, their stubbornness which wasn't helping either of them.

"Somethings are better left unsaid. It's safer for all parties involved." Dina's lips formed a straight line. "Safe choices doesn't always make you safe Dina" Eden chimed in again. It hurt her to see two people suffering so badly. A little communication could go a long way.

"Mom, please. That's enough." Rick didn't want any more fuel added to the fire that was Michonne and Dina Woods.

Michonne knew her mother wasn't going to say much again. She was versed in vagueness on this topic and she chided herself for expecting more. She threw her napkin on her half eaten plate and sighed.

"Michonne. Please. Honey I'm just trying to protect you." The words came out slowly.

Michonne stood up before she could finish her sentence."I am 27 years old. Not 10 years old mom. Twenty seven. What exactly are you afraid of me finding out?" Rick heard Michonne's voice raise and saw the tears in Dina's eyes. Tensions were high and emotions were out in full bloom. He pressed his hand on her arm in an effort to calm her.

"Sometimes I wish he had taken me with him" Michonne didn't mean what she said, but she wanted her mother to get a taste of the pain she was feeling.

"You ungrateful girl, after all I did for you. After I pushed for your education. I took care of you, provided everything you needed and it's still not good enough. You don't know the kind of life you would've had if he took you. You don't know what that would've done to me.?" Morgan walked away from the table, Rick's parents stepped to the living room to give the mother and daughter some privacy. Rick stayed mobile in case he needed to be a buffer between them.

"I guess I'll never know." The only thing is she wished she did know. She was nostalgic, homesick for a place she had no memory of. She watched her mother as both their tears fell at the same time before she walked away to the bedroom.

* * *

"It's never been so bad I promise." Rick met her on the ground in their mint green bathroom, her back to the wall. Dina and Morgan had left quietly after Michonne walked away. He gave her a few minutes alone before he knocked on the door. The tears left a wet path down her cheeks and he reached out to wipe the manifestation of her hurt away. "You don't need to apologise. That was a lot. Your mom is a closed book on this matter. No Doubt."

She shook her head. "It makes me sad you know. That she is such a consummate professional but yet she can't see how damaging this is."

"I think she does see it but it's obvious that when your father left, he didn't just leave one heart broken. She's hurting too.". Rick had come to realize Michonne's mother made sure her daughter never felt her struggle and in doing so she caused herself to be blinded to Michonne's problems.

"Your parents must hate me." she spoke softly.

"Michonne I think my mom is dying out there to do two things, put Dina in her place and then come in here and hug the life out of you." That got her laughing, she glanced down at the white tiled floor and laughed louder, realizing that she was literally at a low point having slinked down to the ground. Rick had gotten eye level with her and she could see how affected he was by what had happened.

"Can I get you off this floor? I don't want you getting a cold." He spoke gently to her even though she didn't need any coaching. She nodded and he lifted her off the ground and took her on the short walk to their bed.

"I'm trying you know...to not let this whole thing make me bitter. I just know I need something….I just don't quite know what that something is...but I am trying." Bitterness would keep her from soaring and she wanted to have a whole life with this man beside her.

"I know you are." She was making headway by leaps and bounds, but he couldn't sit on the sidelines and watch her do this alone. Her mother wasn't going to be of much help, tonight at the dinner table made that obvious.

"Funny thing is I kept telling myself I was ok. That I'm not the girl with Daddy issues. Maybe he's out there having daughter issues." She laughed at her own joke. Rick didn't know if she was being sarcastic or cryptic.

"Isn't that something though? Daddy issues? The problem lies with the man that feels it's ok to abandon their kids. Yet that somehow reflects poorly on the woman for feeling so lost. I'll never understand that." Rick's stomach churned at her monologuing. A daughter should never have to beg her father for a relationship. Her father had broken her heart before any other man had the chance to.

"You're right. His leaving wasn't about you. It was about him. And even though I know you're hurting over it I'm glad you chose not to be destroyed but it." She was trying her best to shake off the negative energies that could easily control her.

"I've never wanted to understand something so much Rick. How is it your unexpected presence was the catalyst for this to rear it's ugly head again?" She was curious to hear his response.

"Because we're building something real here Michonne and you want to understand to move forward. I can't fault you for that. In fact I encourage it fully."

"I just want to know why, I guess at this point what else could there be. I just wish mama would be frank with me. I mean if we had a child together and you left I wouldn't lie to her about it. I'd tell her the truth. " She was speaking in hypotheticals but Rick still cringed at her thought pattern.

"What makes you think I'd ever leave our daughter?" He teased.

"Our daughter?" She mimicked, obviously liking the ring the word had to it.

"The only way I'm leaving you is if you decide you don't want me around anymore. And even then I can't make any promises." He grinned and kissed her lips softly.

"Never leave" she claimed his curls with her soft hands.

"I won't."

"Michonne. Who else was around when your dad left? Did you have anyone at all?" The thought of an eight year old Michonne going through all the pain abandonment brought all by herself made his heart ached. If he could he would turn back time and find a way to get to her. Let her know she could've counted on him then as much as she could count on him now.

"Maggie and I have been friends since we were five. She knows the story. She stuck by me."

"Rick?" She spoke his name as he sat next to her.

"Yeah baby" he stroked her leg, letting her know that he was there for whatever she needed.

"Can you hold me?" Somehow she knew in his arms she would find restitution, so she risked the exposure for the safe haven she knew she would find in Rick's arms.

"Forever. If you let me." Was his response as he pulled her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her neat locs and closed his eyes. Even though the night had been disastrous, she had made some advancement. He was impressed by her fortitude. She knew he would catch her. She knew this was one of those times where she couldn't stand on her own two feet, he was there for her to fall on. This expanded his chest in a way that grew his love for her. Was now the time to tell her?

"Thank you" her hold tightened on him. For once being this open didn't make her feel so exposed. She felt loved and protected and she was encouraged with Rick at her side.

"I got you." They stayed connected for another few minutes, both not wanting to let the other go. Rick's parents were in the living room, probably lingering to make sure she was okay. A few minutes later she escaped his hands. Dried her tears and shake her head free of the night's drama. She was preparing to face his parents. Rick was even more convinced of what he had to do now to secure his future with her.

* * *

They walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. His parents rose from the couch when they spotted them. Chester walked straight to her and pulled her into his strong, fatherly embrace. Michonne held on as if he was a lifeline. He smelled like old spice and night time tuck ins.

He pulled back from the hug and searched her face. "If you ever need another hug or even if you want to call me Dad, just because you need to use the word in a sentence...feel free" he stroked her cheek, the unexpected offer talking hold of her voice. This man saw her lack and offered to fill a small hole. She was only able to nod, her eyes had returned to it's full state, ready to drop again. Eden was next and Michonne was drawn into her orbit. She felt her warm hands caress her back. The love she was receiving from people she had fairly recently met was powerful enough to bring her to her knees.

"Someday this pain will be useful to you." She whispered in her ear. The words were soothing and sobering. Michonne soaked them in. Could Eden be right? She hoped that she was right. Somehow there was purpose in this pain. Eden reached for Rick and linked his hand with Michonne's. She nodded at her, like a silent angel bringing a message of hope. Almost as if she knew that Rick would help bridge the gap between her fears and her healing. Rick stood back and looked at his folks give out some much needed love on his girlfriend. She needed this and his heart grew bigger realizing how great Eden and Chester really were. They were a Pinnacle in King County with good reason. Rick had been blessed with two wonderful people to teach him about life and love and now he was willingly going to share them with Michonne.

After his parents left they had found themselves back in bed. He held her as they lay conversing about random things, not really mentioning the night's events. Rick assumed she just wanted to be close. Eventually the talking slowed down until they stopped altogether. They were both stuck in their heads as thoughts piled up one on top the other. He knew Michonne's silence and shallow breathing meant she had fallen asleep.

He eased himself gently away from her as he saw her phone vibrating at her side. He rushed to answer. He didn't want the low hum of the call to wake her. It had been a long evening and he wanted her to get some sleep. He was pleased when he saw the caller ID read 'Maggie.' She was just the person he needed to talk to.

"Hello." He stepped out of the already cold bedroom after he covered Michonne with the blue comforter.

"Rick, I know it's late. Is she around?" Maggie asked surprised to hear the southern voice on the line.

"No she's sleeping. It's been a long evening." his words were slow and deliberate.

"Oh! I was calling to see how tonight went with all the folks meeting up. I take it not good?" Maggie was concerned now, she knew Dina had the propensity to be on the two ends of the emotional spectrum.

"Yeah it was a bit confrontational with not much results."

"Oh boy. How is she?" She wasn't expecting to hear that things had gone south. Michonne had been looking forward to tonight all week.

"She's ok now. She's actually talking about it. A lot. Which is why I'm kinda glad you called. Maggie I need you to do something for us and you can say no if you want." Maggie was already intrigued. Rick referred to him and Michonne as a unit and she appreciated how much he cared and respected her friend.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." Rick wasn't prepared for the squeal in his ear that emitted from the delicate flower Maggie appeared to be.

"Hold on. Don't get too excited. She's going to say no. Because all of this unresolved stuff with her dad makes her feel...I don't know….incomplete in some kind of way. And she thinks she needs to be whole to give herself completely to me. So I was doing some thinking….maybe I'm being a little selfish here because I'm hoping this works out for the both of us but.."

Maggie interrupted him. "Rick stop rambling and say what you want me to help you to do." She assumed he wanted help to surprise her with an engagement party or maybe he wanted her to tag along to select the right ring for Michonne. She was impressed. Michonne had found herself a real one.

"I want you to help me find her father." Every consuming thought he had been having about Michonne and her father over the past few weeks came out in one final, no turning back sentence.

"Shit." Maggie wished she had never called. Rick suggesting finding her friend's dad was the last thing she was expecting him to say. She saw what the lack of knowledge was silently doing to her girl. The magnitude of the task at hand had her hesitant, but she knew she had to step up.

"Ok. I'm in." She wanted this to be the right thing to do. She hoped it was.

"Thank you." Rick's final words sealed the deal. He was going to find her dad. He prayed he didn't lose Michonne when he presented the results.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8 will kick off right where this chapter ends.

Sorry for taking so long with this update. Ch 8 will be up very soon.

Sophia.

* * *

"Do you know how many Eli Walters are in the Atlanta Area?" Rick asked Maggie.

They decided to meet up at an unpopular spot downtown. They both chose to have a brief meeting on their lunch hour to discuss the information they had obtained so far and how they were going to proceed with contacting Michonne's father. The day had started off windy but as time passed the atmosphere simmered to a light wind. The streets and stores were bustling with activity as Thanksgiving was only a couple days away. The restaurant they chose had tastefully decorated for the holiday. It was inviting and classy and thankfully not overdone. Classical music played softly from the overhead speakers casting a cherry light on their secret mission.

"Two." She said confidently. Her shoulder length blonde hair teased her jacket collar.

Rick was surprised at her answer, knowing he didn't share his findings with her.

"You spoke to Dina?" He asked although he knew Michonne's mother was a dead end.

"I spoke to Morgan."

This got Rick's attention. "You went to Morgan? How did you that without sounding suspicious!" He was curious to know.

"Told him that Michonne needed some answers and I'm helping her get it. He said he doesn't understand why Dina is a closed book on this. That things will be so much better when the truth come out. I also found out that Morgan and Eli were best friends. Rick there's a story there and I'm not sure Michonne is ready to hear all of it."

Maggie was apprehensive about the depths they had to go to find out. "What if Morgan and Dina were having an affair? What if Morgan is her real father? What if he doesn't even know that? What if -"

"Maggie, let's not speculate until we have something a little more conclusive." Rick didn't want to blindly put the pieces of this puzzle together. He was a detective, he dealt with facts.

Maggie felt Michonne wasn't ready for the truth, Rick knew she needed it more than she realized.

"We have to make her ready for it. She's a lot stronger than you think Maggie." He knew his girl. She wasn't as fragile as people thought she was.

"You're right. Ever since you came along things have been so different." Maggie wanted to thank Rick for being there for her friend. "So what's next?"

"Well I narrowed him down. He lives in Columbus. Can you imagine he's been in state all these years and never reached out?" He was perturbed by this. He made a promise to himself he was going to approach this as neutral as possible. Although what he wanted to do was punch this guy in his face the minute he saw him for abandoning the woman he loved.

"He's an editor for a newspaper. Successful. Owns his own home. Don't have nothin else though. My assistant Natalie is gathering some more intel as we speak, she loves Michonne so she's working fast to help me. I just wanted to let you know where we're at." He shared everything he knew.

"Wow! in Atlanta and never said a word? When are you gonna tell her?" Maggie was curious about this part.

"As soon as I meet him. Feel him out. I need to know if we're going to introduce them that he's not gonna hurt her. I'm hoping we can get this done before Christmas."

Maggie's eyes widened. Such a short deadline for a serious matter. Maybe it _was_ best to not prolong this.

"You all packed for tomorrow?" She was looking forward to their chosen long weekend at Hilltop Ridge. This year the gang decided to head up for Thanksgiving. There would be a lot of new faces and she was excited.

"Yeah, I think Michonne already has me packed. It's all Glenn could talk about. I know you're the reason for that." His buddy was beyond smittened with Maggie Greene and by the look of the blush on her face so was she.

"He treating you good?" They had only started dating a month now and Rick hoped it worked out for the both of them. They seemed well suited.

"I don't think Glenn knows how to do otherwise." Inherently he was a sweet guy. Considerate and caring and always looking out for those around him. She could see now why he and Rick were such good friends.

"Yeah that's Glenn for you. Well it should be fun. Michonne said you guys chipped in for the timeshare five years ago. I think that's cool."

"Yeah, she likes to keep us all busy with activities. So she made the call. You can't really say no to her." She laughed thinking about her friend and how persuasive she could be.

"Trust me I know. She has me doin thangs I never thought I would be doin. Like taking random vacation days off. I didn't realize I accumulated so much days." He laughed but Maggie saw the honest to goodness pleasure Michonne brought to Rick's life.

"You're good for her Rick."

"She makes me want to be better." He said simply, it was the truth.

"Not a lot of men would do what you're doing. You know that right?"

"Maggie, I told you I'm being selfish. This is for me too I wanna ask her to marry me. She needs to feel whole to say yes. I hope I can help give that to her."

Maggie's heart felt full hearing Rick speak about how much Michonne meant to him. She checked her watched and gathered her phone and handbag to head back to the office. She stood and Rick being the gentleman that he was stood too. She extended her arms to him for a friendly hug.

"I hope this works out Rick, I hope Michonne knows how much you love her." He hoped so too, even though they were yet to say the words. His hand extended around her to accept her hug.

"Me too Maggie." Had Maggie grown up with them in King County Rick was sure he would've considered her a little sister.

"Well well well! What do we have here?" Monica's eyes and tone was accusatory.

Rick and Maggie broke apart.

"Monica! What are you doing on this side of town?" Maggie asked, they had chosen the spot for anonymity.

"I come here every so often to meet a friend. Michonne know you two meeting up without her?" She asked pointing her red tipped nail between the two of them. Maggie inhaled deeply, if she was being honest she wasn't fond of Mike's wife in the least. She hated that he had moved on from Michonne to Monica in less than a week.

"There's nothing to hide. So if you'll excuse us we were just leaving." Rick tried to reign in control before things got worse. He had Monica panned as one of those women who blew things out of proportion. They watched her walk off in her red mini skirt and white blouse that was borderline hooker clothes.

"Seriously Maggie why are you guys friends with her? And Mike? They're the one thing that doesn't fit into this group." It was a question he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"I'm not really friends with her. She's just…..around. We've known Mike for years but after what he did to Chonne I couldn't stand him. He and Daryl are kinda tight. He's one of those guys that you can't really shake off you know. But if he and his wife were to leave the group he wouldn't be missed by me." She felt lighter having borne that truth.

"You think she'll make trouble for us?" Rick asked not wanting Michonne to know anything prematurely.

"Nah. She and Michonne don't speak to each other. So I think we're safe."

"Ok. Well take care. See you tomorrow." They both went their separate ways hoping things were going to work out as planned.

* * *

"Aaagghh! This place gets more gorgeous every year!" Rick watched from his peripheral as Michonne's face shot up with excitement at seeing their Villa for the next few days. He had to admit he had never seen anything quite like it. The bucolic setting that was Hilltop Ridge was massive in size. Nestled in the heart of the mountain ridge, the wooden structure gave it a rustic look and held promise of a guaranteed retreat from everyday life. The floor to ceiling windows added light and texture to the already remarkable structure. It was the kind of place you saw in magazines or read about in books. He knew the Resort would've been exquisite once he passed the tall, iron gates at the entrance and continued on the winding countryside road that lead them to their destination, but the scene in front of him exceeded his expectations.

Again, Michonne was expanding his world.

"Babe! You're not saying anything!" She shook his hand in an attempt to get a reaction from him. All he could do was laugh. She was always finding the beauty in things. She always demanded he look deeper than the surface.

If she only knew he would rather look at the beauty of her face than any fascinating fancy house.

However, he did what she asked, to make her happy. Besides even he couldn't deny the beauty of the manor ahead of them.

"Yeah baby. You guys did great. This place is beautiful."

He rubbed her leggings clad leg, attempting to soothe her for his few seconds of neglect simultaneously creating some warmth for his cold hands. He parked his Ford in the first spot in the driveway.

"Guess we're the first ones here."

"I know! Let's go explore! I have so much to show you!"

She raced up the driveway and pulled out the keys. She realized Rick wasn't behind her and turned around to see him pulling out her two piece luggage set from the bed of his truck.

"You're so methodical Rick! Come on! We'll get the bags later!"

"And when you're arguin later because you want a change of clothes what do you think is gonna happen then?" His always right game was strong.

"I'll wear something of yours." Her comeback game was better. He shook his head at her response knowing that she'd do exactly as she said.

Before Rick could join her on the doorstep a truck pulled up with Glenn, Maggie, Andrea and Shane. Michonne could hear Andrea's voice from where she stood on the front porch.

"Nobody informed me we had to get the Turkey! How the hell are we going to have Thanksgiving dinner without a damn turkey!? I hope you fellas know you have to get down this God forsaken mountain and find somewhere that sells Turkeys!" She was obviously upset.

"Andrea I'm sure someone else brought the turkey. You can relax." Maggie said as they all poured out the vehicle like clowns at a circus.

"Rick and I have the turkey Andi! You can calm down." Michonne said. "You didn't think I'd leave that to you nut cases did you?" She laughed.

"So you couldn't put that in the group chat! Geez! Almost gave me a heart attack. Who else is here?" Andrea asked pulling her blonde hair in a high bun.

"Just us. You guys heard from Sasha?" Michonne asked the group.

"Yeah she's coming up with one of her many suitors." Maggie said blandly.

"She invited Abraham right?" Rick asked, concern now for both Abraham and Daryl.

There had been an unspoken competition going on for the affection of Sasha Williams. The only thing the two love struck men didn't do was go through an actual hoop for her. She seemed indecisive of the two. The ways and means the two determined men were vying for her attention was nothing short of reality TV. She could've easily been on the highly watched cable show, The Bachelorette.

"We'll this weekend just got interesting!" Andrea laughed.

"I spoke to her last night I didn't like how she was sounding at all." This came from Maggie.

"That'll happen when your dating life is nothing short of a subscription." Andrea said with a smirk. Maggie and Michonne eyed her warningly, but they were tickled all the same by her analogy.

"What? She clearly has a trial period! I just hope at the end of it all Daryl and Abraham can get their hearts refunded." Sasha was known for not making the best decisions when it came to love and relationships. They were all waiting to see how this saga was going to turn out.

She walked off finally headed inside the house. The air around them was fresh and clean like after a summer rain. Only it wasn't summer and there was no sign of rain, yet the earthly perfume wafted throughout their woodsy home away from home.

"Ok guys let's get these things inside." Rick gave the directive and the guys followed his order. Michonne was the first to reach in the wide open living quarters. She looked out the tall bay window hoping Sasha was close. She also hoped this weekend would be drama free. They could all use the break.

* * *

"Your dad sends his love." Michonne snaked her hands over Rick's broad shoulders, under the blue hoodie he wore as she stretched from behind the long cream sofa that L squared the open room. Glenn had just lit the fire place with evening soon approaching. The flames cast a low light on the room and added a glow to the antique furniture that decorated the wide span of the common room.

"You mean Chester knows I exist? I swear giving him your number was the worst idea he had." He teased. She laughed in his ear as one hand reached up to caress the curls that was in need of a trim.

"Are you jealous?" She asked her tone amused.

"Nah. He loves you, you know that." He escorted her around the couch and placed her comfortably on his lap. He was glad that his dad was genuinely interested in being her friend. It would do her good to have a positive role model with no motive in her life. You couldn't do better than Chester Grimes. Rick prayed he would be half the father he was when he and Michonne had kids.

"You ever thought about how things would be if your dad was a present fixture in your life?" He thought he would broach the topic given her cheery disposition. He was also curious about her response. She looked taken aback by the question, her brows furrowed in contemplation.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe he would be calling to ensure we came up safe. In my head he likes you because you both think I'm stubborn. We would argue over when is a good time to start my Masters and we'd go for brunch on Sundays." Although she had shrugged off his question, her ready response told him these were things she thought about. She was cognizant about what she would've wanted out of a relationship with her father. They were not arbitrary thoughts, but her specificity of the topics mentioned shed some light on the things she missed most.

Not trying to instigate her curious nature he decided to end the subject.

"I want you to relax this weekend." He said firmly.

Between work and volunteering she was running herself ragged. She poured her heart and soul into the things she was passionate about. He was lucky to be the recipient of what she shared so selflessly.

"That goes double for you boss. Can you come explore with me now? I wanna show you around." She knew he brought his laptop with him, which meant he planned to get some work done but she wanted him to have the whole experience.

"You're calling me boss. And it's not my fault you and Chester wanna chat on my time. Besides, I can think of other places I want to explore right now..." He let the word linger as his hands dipped to the crotch of her pants. She knew the effects her shapely body had on him.

They could live in an igloo and he would still be hot for her.

She was the one to lean in and kiss him. She pried open his mouth with her tongue, he made her work for it. He could feel the smile in her kiss when their tongues finally mated. He moaned and reached around her and caressed the smooth highway of her back. She pressed into him as her tongue continued to make love to his mouth. She wished they were naked. Her breasts pressed up against his chest and for a few seconds she forgot where they were. Her hand reached down to the buckle of his jeans and -

"Chonne! Sasha's here! She came with Abe!" Maggie came bouncing over to them. They pulled away when they realized they were busted. Rick pulled down the shirt she wore as it hiked up slightly in the short make out session.

"What? They came up together. So where's Daryl?" She said springing off Rick like a jack rabbit to go meet her friend.

"Something about this doesn't smell right." Andrea said stirring the pot of gravy she had started on a half hour ago.

"It'll be fine Andi." Michonne said.

"I meant about Sasha and her subscribers! If she came with Abe that means Daryl is riding up here alone on his bike!"

"She's right there, quick! Everybody look natural!"

The three ladies scrambled for some kitchen utensils to look the part of being occupied.

Sasha walked in looking almost white faced.

"Bathroom!" she said, hastily walking to one of the downstairs rest rooms.

Abe followed in."Evenin to you Charlie's Angels." He said in his deep voice.

The three girls greeted him in return.

"How was the ride up?" Michonne broke the awkward silence.

"Well from the look of green on her face the whole ride up I'd say she ate a bowl full of frog legs and it's got her gut all tied up…...You know I think she's the prettiest thing this side of Atlanta but I am not a patient man. She's not saying anything but if she can't choose between me and squirrel boy before the weekend is out I'm done." He kicked his duffel bag into the living room to join the rest of guys.

"Soooo….who's gonna talk with her?" Maggie asked. Andrea and Michonne threw their hands up in the air in surrender.

"Not me!" They chimed.

"Well we need to help her!" Maggie finalized.

"We really should go check on her" Michonne lead the way upstairs.

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Even she couldn't quite accept the words that had left her lips. She had screwed up majorly.

She had screwed up.

Andrea, Maggie and Michonne all sat on the well made bed looking up at her with disbelief hanging from their faces. They had followed Sasha to one of the bedrooms upstairs only to have this unexpected news thrusted upon them.

"Girl quit playing" Andrea laughed Sasha's joke off. She had to be kidding.

Sasha presented the EPT she had hiding behind her back, not for dramatic effect but because her hands were shaking something fierce.

"For who?" Michonne asked, but by the spaced out look on Sasha's face she could tell she wasn't sure. Her eyes began to pool.

"You slept with both of them!?" Maggie exclaimed, her acknowledgement dawning in the room like a torrential storm. The news had the ability to leave everything damaged in its wake.

"I bet it's for Abraham, and we don't even know him for a hot minute yet. What if he's a deadbeat dad!" Maggie exclaimed again.

"I'll kill him for you." Andrea offered in full defense of her friend.

"How is that supposed to help Sasha if he's the father of her child?" Michonne asked.

"Well he can't be a deadbeat dad if he's dead!" She answered.

"Daryl's gonna be crushed about this whole thing." Michonne said shaking her head, Sasha had found herself in some hot water. If this baby wasn't Daryl's he'd be collateral damage. She needed them to rally around her more than ever.

"What are you going to do?." Andrea walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

"I just found out. I need a minute." Sasha walked slowly to the bed. She sat down while they got up. They couldn't help their inquiring eyes.

"I didn't plan this ok. It just happened. And I'm already paying for it." She looked up to the ceiling in hope of an answer to her dilemma. "I didn't plan to hurt anybody."

"Sometimes we don't plan on hurting anyone by our actions Sash, but people still get hurt. You're gonna have to figure this one quickly." Michonne hoped her words were taken seriously.

"Didn't you guys use condoms?" Andrea knew this topic was exhausted between them.

"Even I don't have to tell you that condoms break Andrea." Sasha rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"How are you going to hide your nausea? Daryl watches you like a hawk. They're both cops, studying people is what they do.

"I don't know. And I need you guys to cover for me until I can figure things out." Sasha's mind was a whirlwind of confusing thoughts of what her next step should be. She was adamant about telling Abraham or Daryl before the weekend was over.

"We are about to sit down and have Thanksgiving dinner with those guys Sash."

"You think I don't know that Mags!...I'm sorry. I don't mean to shout. It'll all work out."

"Ok Sasha. We're behind you 100%. Rick is probably wondering where I am, I'm gonna go find him." Michonne hoped Sasha knew what she was doing.

Everything will be fine." Sasha rose from the bed, smoothed her clothes and walked towards the door. She shook her head as though she was shaking off her pain.

They all had something or the other going on.

Life was changing rapidly for all of them, Sasha was just at full speed.

They had all sauntered downstairs to begin the Thanksgiving meal preparations. The long granite kitchen counter was laden with all the necessary grocery items for the big day tomorrow.

They started to unpack when Shane entered the kitchen. "You ladies expecting anyone else?" He asked, snagging an apple from the orange bowl on the table.

"Only Daryl….he's riding up." Sasha answered.

"Well a black Escalade just pulled up." Shane headed back out.

Sasha rolled her eyes and smacked the counter, Maggie held her head and Andrea groaned.

"Hell No!" Michonne was pissed to say the least.

"Who the hell told Mike we were coming up here?" Her voice was deep, infuriated at Mike's unexpected presence.

"Gotta be Daryl. Who else would invite him? Certainly not one of us." Maggie knew Mike had to go. He couldn't possibly stay with them. Allowing Mike to stay in the same space as Rick and Michonne was asking for trouble.

"Yeah and he isn't here for me to curse him out. Why would Dixon do this?" She was at a loss.

"I'm here! Now the party could begin!" Mike walked in with Monica on his trail and announced himself.

"Too bad you're not staying Mike." Michonne said staring at him.

"The last time I checked Michonne, we all have equal investments in this place." He was annoyed, they could all hear it in his voice.

"Ladies.." Monica said in greeting as she passed them all on her way inside.

"Here comes the drama…" Maggie said strolling in behind her.

Michonne walked towards Mike to reinforce her previous statement. "This time you weren't invited for a reason. I'm sorry Mike…... actually I'm not sorry! You need to take your wife and leave." Andrea moved closer in the event she needed to holster her friend.

"This is so typical of you Chonne!"

"Do _NOT_ call me that!

"Hey! Hey! Everybody needs to calm down!" Glenn came upon the scene, hearing the commotion from outside.

"I'm not leaving. Monica, unpack our bags. Next time Chonnnneeee try to act like you got some sense." He said bitterly. She took one more step towards Mike and Andrea pulled her by her shoulders.

"Mike for God sakes! Please leave!" Maggie pleaded, she knew by the turbulent conversation things were going to get ugly. Somebody needed to step in with some conflict resolution.

"I want to see Michonne make me leave." He was testing her and he knew it.

Rick heard the elevated voices from upstairs. One of them sounded like Michonne. He hoped she would find her way to their room eventually but he figured they were still talking to Sasha, until he was sure he heard Michonne shouting, which was highly irregular.

He jogged down the wooden staircase in time to see Mike approaching Michonne, telling her to make him leave.

"I wish you would Mike." Rick said stepping to the side of Michonne, almost daring Mike to speak to his woman one more time. He knew he needed to tread lightly, Mike majored in ego and minored in common sense. It wouldn't take a lot of provocation for things to get sour. He saw the weary look on the girls' face. In the few months he'd been around them he could tell they were tired of Mike's obnoxious ways.

Confirmation of why he was being run off fell over his countenance quickly at the sight of Rick. Mike felt like he'd been gypped, even though he had invited himself.

"Oh! I see how it is. Cowboy's here. Y'all choosing this dude who you've known all of five minutes over me!" He searched the faces of his so called friends. Mike was like a fan blowing hot air. He was making things uncomfortable for everyone.

When no one answered he was beginning to think the only friend he had left was Daryl.

"Mike ever-"

"Michonne." Rick's voice was cautionary to Michonne, she knew exactly what he was inferring by his cadence. If Mike's tone didn't go down an octave Rick would step in. Regardless if Michonne could handle him or not.

Michonne was silenced with a hand in the air from Mike. "I ain't talking to you Michonne."

This time Rick stepped in front of her, "Raise your voice at her one more time Mike and we're gonna really start having some problems." He threatened with a glare that told Mike not to defy him.

"You should be lucky you still around cowboy, this group doesn't take too kindly to strangers." Only inches apart, Michonne's concern grew. She didn't want there to be any fighting today. She was relieved when she saw Shane and Abe stroll inside.

"The only stranger I see now Mike is you. Now I believe you weren't invited and the general consensus is you should collect your thangs and leave." Rick's head tilted, which was a sign that he meant business. His words were also slowly delivered because he knew Mike wasn't as smart as he let on.

Daryl who was light on his feet walked in on the high tension scene. "What the hell's going on here?" He asked seeing Rick and Mike in yet another face off.

"Mike was just leaving. Weren't you Mike?" Michonne said stepping now at the side of Rick. She placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was ok.

Monica who was always a silent bystander in confrontation had seen her husband embarrassed enough.

She had a few things to say to Michonne, Andrea paused her actions with a firm hand on her shoulder. "Today is not that day Monica and she ain't the one." Andrea, like Rick was fiercely protective of Michonne.

Maggie secretly hoped that this conundrum would be the catalyst that would help Mike fade into the background. Their surface friendship with him was no longer benefitting the group.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but ain't nobody goin nowhere." Daryl advised. "What do you mean?" Sasha asked him. He responded to her question but never looked in her direction. She felt like she was being punished.

"A huge tree fell and blocked the roads, the only reason I got through was because I was on my bike. The officers says the tree cutters won't come out until Friday cause tomorrow's Thanksgiving."

The news settled like someone had died.

Mike was staying.

"Looks like we're staying after all!" He said spreading his hands for emphasis. "Go put our bags upstairs babe." he commanded his wife. He smirked as he passed by Rick and Michonne.

"Really Dixon!?" Michonne approached her leather jacket wearing friend.

"What? He paid just like all of us Chonne! Rick ain't goin nowhere. Why can't we all just get along!?"

"Because Mike is an asshole!" Andrea responded.

"We all know that."

"Whatever Thanksgiving brings with them here I hope it's worth it." Maggie said.

She also prayed that Monica kept her mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you really think bringing Mike up here was a good idea Daryl? All the girls are upset." Rick himself was angrier than he let on. He knew Michonne was over Mike, he saw to that but Mike's presence resulted in Michonne being annoyed most times. Now everybody else had been affected by Mike's abrupt interruption to what was supposed to be a relaxing weekend.

"I thought it would've been unfair cause he paid his fair share just like e'rybody else." Daryl's defense was weak and Michonne wasn't impressed with the way he was defending Mike. Everybody had vacated the room and made themselves busy, anticipating the heavy discussion between Rick, Michonne and Daryl.

"So what? He and Monica can come up here on their own time! Mike just came here cause he wants to be Mike!" Negative people need drama like they need oxygen.

She sat on the couch with her head bowed.

"All this arguin don't make no sense cause he can't leave anyway."

"He doesn't have to leave. As soon as that road clears Rick and I are gone!" She knew although Rick was giving her space to vent she had his silent support in whatever she decided for them.

"Chonne….now you're overreacting!" Daryl responded, he didn't see the need for her to leave. The vacation home was large enough that they could avoid each other over the next three days.

"Im…..I'm overreacting? You don't get it do you Daryl? For months I subjected myself to the torture of seeing Mike and Monica together, then they got engaged and I put on my big girl panties and dealt with that too! Why? I'll never know. Maybe because I didn't want to to break the group up or be bitter about things. Maybe I just thought everybody expected me to be the strong one. I never wanted y'all to choose between us. But Mike has shown everybody who has eyes to see, the kind of man he is. Sometimes when people show you who they really are you can't ignore it. He's a pompous asshole who wants nothing more than to flaunt everything in my face. He provokes Rick and because Rick is who he is, he will defend me every time. I always gotta be on guard when Mike is around. I'm not into ultimatums but I'm giving you one today Dixon. You gotta choose. Between Mike and me. Those are your two choices as far as I can see. Just know I'm good with either one. You always said you and I are family because we've lost so much….let's see how much you value family now..." She emptied everything in front of Daryl, the catharsis was instant. She was never going to hold back her feelings again. As she walked away her hands brushed Rick's shoulders. She knew he would follow her soon enough.

When Rick looked at Daryl his face was guilt ridden.

Despite them being good friends Michonne was Rick's priority. "She's right. She was silently suffering all that time and nobody did anything. But I'm here now. And if you don't wanna be in her corner do your best to keep him away from her because I'm done with all the pleasantries." He left him alone.

Daryl didn't want to have any impulsive reaction to what was said so he took the difficult words from Michonne and Rick and swallowed them.

He considered the often misunderstood and poorly represented Mike a friend but Michonne was family. He hurt his family and he felt as though he was walking on broken glass listening to her pour out to him. You never turn your back on Family.

Mike had to go.

* * *

He knew she would be in their room but he padded softly. He leaned quietly on the door post, content to watch her, her head buried in her latest novel. It was her third one in two weeks. Michonne was a reading machine and breezed through books faster than he could swipe out a text on his smart phone. He was curious as to how she managed to finish books so quickly given her demanding career and hectic life. Until one day he found out her secret and it made the place he held in his heart for her two sizes bigger. She could never finish a book she started because she claimed she couldn't read the sad parts, she would skip to the end to ensure a happy ending was had for all. She was a big softie at heart.

Who was going to help her get her happy ending? He had appointed himself the man for the job. No one was going to take his place. He knew Michonne Walters was his destiny.

Selfless described her in a nutshell, always making sure everybody else had a happy ending. She was always helping people with their problems, putting everyone else before herself. Stretching herself, bending over backwards to assist others. It was why she had hung around when Mike had broken up with her. The group of friends would've been incomplete without her. She was the engine that kept them running, so she swallowed her hurt and pain and continued to show up. Perhaps what she told Daryl rang true, everyone expected her to be strong all the time and she didn't want to disappoint them.

She didn't have to be Superwoman with him. He loved her flaws and all.

He cherished her vulnerable moments when she couldn't help but stand emotionally naked before him. He loved that she chose him to be bare. He wanted to voice the words for weeks now but he was apprehensive, unsure of how she would receive it. Not that he didn't think her feelings wasn't just as strong but to her it might boil down to just words. Words that she may have no use for. People told her they loved her in the past and still walked away.

Still, he needed to voice it. He needed to express the lightness that had his chest swollen whenever she was in close proximity, when he heard her melodic demanding voice on the phone, when her feet buried themselves under his for warmth while they were sleeping and when she exploded under his touch.

The words were at the edge of his lips, ready to fall head first into her heart.

He was going to find a way to tell her. Today.

"I'm okay." She said, sensing him in the room.

"Yeah?" He said, swooping over her body on the bed to lie opposite her. He allowed his hand to settle on the dip at her waist.

"We can leave if you want. I don't want you uncomfortable."

"And how are we going to leave if the roads are blocked?"

"I'll order an Uber helicopter or move the damn tree myself, then we can head home and have some real fun" he teased.

Her face lit up at the word home and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Rick! I forgot to feed the baby!"

Rick had bought her a goldfish as a 'gift' two weeks ago. He had joked with her and told her it was their test baby. She forgot to feed the poor fish on most days.

"You forgot to feed our baby! Again!?" He exclaimed dramatically slapping his forehead.

"Oh my God! It's gonna be dead by the time we get home!" She buried her face in his chest.

"I'll get you a new one….or not. What are you going to do when the real Rick Jr. gets here?" He teased again. She laughed loudly, causing the corner of her eyes to wrinkle.

"We're gonna have to strap him to my back so I'll remember." She looked at Rick whose gaze was steady on her and her breath caught in her throat. Realization of where the direction of their light hearted conversation had gone again. Talks about a viable future was not foreign to the both of them. It was exhilarating to predict how they thought their future would unravel together. She was armorless with Rick. The walls she had built had crumbled upon his arrival in her life and it had gone down willingly.

He broke all her rules, every last one of them.

Now he had her thinking about a baby boy with his face and his hair. She wanted to make that a reality for them.

She couldn't say the exact moment she fell in love with Rick, probably because it didn't feel like falling.

He had been everything she didn't know she needed. He was such a good man and she needed him to know how she felt.

Was she afraid to say it? Yes, but Rick had showed her that she was safe to be vulnerable with him. He didn't hold her to the stigma that all black women had to be strong all the time. He didn't expect that from her. She had given him a piece of her soul. The words were supposed to follow. He had saved her right at the start. She hoped to think she did the same for him.

She brushed the silkiness of his curls, his hand took hers and brought it to his lips. The words were on the tip of her lips to say. She knew she could be brave. Her heart thumped in her chest like a marching band at finals. Her hands shook slightly. She saw his mouth open, ready to form a sentence but she needed to speak first.

"I love you" The marching band came to a halt as her heart froze.

Rick's eyebrows aimed for his hairline. He sat up on the queens size bed and looked at her.

"You do?" He never expected her to say it first. Four seconds ago he was ready to jump the gun but Michonne said it first and now he wanted to run the world, fight wars, swim across the ocean. He needed a moment to savor the high Michonne had administered to him with three simple words.

"Yeah. I do." Now she was grinning, feeling empowered with the sentiment expressed.

He descended on her lips with purpose, the feeling of tranquility took hold of his entire being. He made love to her tongue. Her hands climbed his back forcing their bodies to be one. He slithered over her body and gently nudged her legs open with his. He peppered kisses down her neck and chest but paused in his ministrations to lock eyes with hers.

"I love you too Michonne." She saw the realness of his words in his eyes and although momentarily fearful of the power he now held, her heart sang.

Mike had harshly broken her but with Rick's help she was now gracefully unbroken.

"Do you think you'll ever stop?" Perhaps verbal confirmation would set her heartbeat right.

He looked at her and pondered her question.

Will he ever stop loving her?

When the ocean doesn't touch the sand. When there's no more forever. When the earth stops orbiting the sun.

"Never" he responded confidently.

"Even when I burn your shirt and take the last chicken wing and I forget to feed Rick Jr.?"

He answered her with tickles all over her stomach until she was laughing so hard she was gasping for air.

"I'll love you forever and I'll need a day more than that to prove it." Their lips met hurriedly in a passionate kiss, they made love after she asked him to demonstrate the love he promised.

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around calmly but Daryl was right, the road was still blocked by the fallen tree. After a long chat between Daryl and Mike he kept his distance from the group. Which was a good thing because men like Shane, Glenn and Abe were always going to be in Rick's corner. They ate around the long dinner table with random chairs pulled from all over the house to accommodate the group of nine. The girls had outdone themselves with the delicious spread set up. The table looked like an advertisement on TV. They presented mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, sweet potato casserole, green beans with bacon, brussel sprouts salad, complete with a perfectly roasted turkey and pumpkin pie for dessert. To say the men were pleased was an understatement. They relished the girls with compliments for the full meal they had thoroughly enjoyed.

The four friends stood in the kitchen tidying up and bringing order to the jungle of a kitchen.

"I'm surprised Mike went so quietly and ate in his room like a good little boy." Sasha stacked the plates she dried in the cupboard.

"I know! I'm glad. No drama!" Andrea said packing away the leftovers with Michonne.

Shane walked into the kitchen to announce their Thanksgiving movie was ready for viewing. After a serious debate on movie choice they settled on 'Miracle on 34th street.'

They were 15 minutes into the show when Mike and Monica came downstairs with their bags, ready to leave. The road had been cleared and they were advised they were free to go.

The couple walked through the common room silently. Mike spoke to Daryl briefly.

Michonne and Maggie exchanged a look of disbelief, finding it odd the Johnson's were leaving so quietly.

"Bye Mike!" Andrea who was never able to silence her petty Betty side waved him off and did a silent goodbye to their quasi-friendship.

Just before they stepped outside Monica turned around and faced them.

"Before we leave…..one of you girls left your pregnancy test in the room we slept in. I wonder who it belongs to?" Monica knew she was being malicious with the bomb she let loose on them. She watched the shock fall on every face, each mind being catapulted with questions.

Andrea stalked across the room and snatched the test from her hand before she could respond.

"You bitch!" She said loudly.

"I'm the bitch right? I watch time and time again you four bitches insult me and laugh at me but I'm the bitch! It isn't my fault one of you left your dumb test upstairs. You girls think you're so perfect but I think we all know you're not! Everybody here is keeping secrets! Obviously! Seeing that y'all are so quick to throw me under the bus all the time maybe we should just let all our cards on the table." The venomous spiel coming from Monica held promise of devastation. Someone needed to close the gates to the flood she was about to release.

"Monica, you can't just decide you know everybody's secrets and threaten to spill them out here." Maggie was trying to be the voice of reason. She could tell by the hateful look on Monica's face that she didn't care about hurt feelings.

"This is exactly why you could never be one of us."

"Sasha, leave me be. And I mean it." She said bitterly.

"Mike, you need to take your wife and leave. We did not come up here for this! Which is why you weren't invited in the first place!" Michonne sprang up from the sofa and faced Mike directly. Why must there always be a spectacle when Mike was around?

"I would appreciate if you take that tone out of your voice when talking about my wife Michonne!" His tone was bitter and aggressive and Rick stood up waiting for him to take a step in Michonne's direction. Mike was paying himself because he had an audience.

Rick's hand fisted involuntarily. He was done talking.

"Get out! Now! The both of you!" Andrea said again.

"My husband paid his fair share too! You can't kick me out! But you can tell me if your new beau Shane knows that you're still sleeping with your ex?" Everyone looked taken aback by the words that left Monica's lips. Andrea's mouth hung open at Monica's ludicrous statement.

"What the hell are you talking bout!? Where are you getting your information from!?"

"Monica you have no right to just let loose her business like that.' Sasha tried to speak up even though her secret was out.

Even Mike saw the tornado hitting and he raffed his wife by her arm. "Let's go Monica!"

"That's a great idea!" Michonne said.

"Ain't nobody talking to you Michonne. You think just because country boy is here I can't say nothing to you. I'm so glad I broke up with your coddled ass."

Rick took two steps forward and was grabbed by Abraham.

"Screw you Mike! You moved on with Monica in two seconds flat if not before your three years of an angsty relationship with Michonne was over. I feel sorry for Monica because all you've successfully done is transfer the problem. But who am I to judge? Leave and don't come around us gain!" Andrea was tired of Mike always making a comeback with Michonne and their relationship. He was the one at fault.

Michonne was glad that she was at a place where she didn't take Mike's words seriously anymore. It was comical now listening to his verbal diarrhea.

She watched Rick at the corner of her eye and she knew he was ready to forcefully remove Mike from the premises.

"I don't hear Monica complaining!"

"That's because she can't you jerk!" Sasha didn't care anymore she wanted them gone.

"Leave Mike. Or I'll remove you myself. You're not wanted here man!" Rick was trying his best not to get violent with Mike but it was the only language he understood.

"You make good on that threat cowboy. Show me what you got. I have a mean left hook" Mike was like an immature teenager. Always ready for a fight.

"I have a gun. And I'm done talking."

Mike turned to Michonne.

"This is the kind of shit you like. Somebody to always defend you. Your so called friends are all to blame for you being the way you are, that's why you'll always be damaged -"

Mike felt like his forehead disconnected from the rest of his body with the jab Rick hit him with. He stumbled back and had to be held up by Monica.

Rick hovered over him. "Shut up!"

Daryl and Glenn helped Mike to stand. His time with them had come to a bitter end.

Monica eyed Michonne crudely as she stepped away.

"You think you have the perfect man ever made? You're lucky right? But ask your knight in shining armor what he and Maggie were doing meeting up at a restaurant up town this week." Women of Monica's Ilk were unable to hide their true pedigree. She was classless. It appeared as though she planned to segue from one secret to another before they left.

Michonne watched Rick pinch the bridge of his nose, then she looked over at Maggie whose face was somber looking back at her.

She wasn't going to jump to conclusions. She knew Monica was trying to hurt her in any way she could. Even using the two people that she was closest to. Even if she saw something it was probable that Mike's wife would blow it out of proportion.

Love was a progressive affair and it required you to trust first.

"Bye Monica!" She said shutting the door in her face. She could hear her and Mike arguing as they marched down the stairs.

Her head was boiling over, Mike had a way of inviting drama wherever he went and she had reached her peak tonight. She needed some air.

She watched the shell shock state of the room and walked out.

Rick saw Michonne struggle with doubt when Monica delivered the news he secretly hoped she would keep to herself the minute he saw her at the Villa. She remained true to form and let loose the information in front of everybody. She and Mike were well paired, they were both fools and made no attempt to be affable.

He watched her walk out and he shared a repentant look with Maggie.

"I'll get her." Maggie said stepping ahead of him. She didn't feel any need to corroborate a story, they had nothing to hide.

"Nah, i'll get her." Rick said. Maggie nodded and fell back. He noticed she had swiped his keys, he hoped she didn't drive off.

The thought of her on this lonely road was enough to drive him crazy.

Her heard Shane's voice just before he exited, his tone not too happy.

"So which one of you here are havin one of our babies?"

* * *

He found her in the driveway behind the wheel of his truck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was still around. He was proud that even though she was rightfully upset she didn't storm off.

"Baby get out of the car." She wasn't budging, arms folded, head leaning on the glass, her eyes staring straight ahead, he may have well been talking to a brick wall.

He saw the thoughts riding around like a roller coaster in her brain and knew he needed to step in and bring it to a halt. She was silencing her world around her. He knocked on the window of the passenger side of his truck.

Her head tilted slightly in his direction and that's when he saw her tear streaked face.

"Michonne, open up." Again his tone was even but she made no movement.

"Michonne. Please open the door…..you know I'll break this glass to get to you right? I'll do it. You know I will."

After a few seconds of no change he leaned on the door with his arms folded. He would wait, forever if he had to.

It was then he heard the click of the lock and saw her open his side of the door. He did not hesitate. He jumped in quickly and closed the door to the world around them just as fast.

"Talk to me." He pleaded.

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Tell me what's running through your mind." it was his hope that she would acquiesced to his request.

"I hate Mike. I feel so stupid knowing I was with him Rick. It's almost embarrassing. I hope after tonight this will be the last I see of him." She hoped she didn't sound bitter, but the more Mike's true character came to the surface the more she wondered why she wasted her years on him. She didn't want Rick to look at her any differently.

"I can make that happen if you really want" he smirked. She gave him one of her smiles, the one that always made his crooked paths straight.

"Seeing you hit Mike again in my defense was all the vindication I needed."

"Good. Michonne….what Monica said back there -".

"Rick, I trust you. Whatever you and Maggie are working on, I know you'll tell me eventually." The self discovery of her own development of trusting Rick was empowering. The old Michonne would have pounced on him with accusations and she would have hand-picked a few insecurities that would surely add to their demise, which is what occurred with Mike.

She didn't blind herself with love, but she allowed herself to trust the good in Rick. He had proven himself in tangible ways that she was in his heart.

A secret part of her knew her birthday was coming up and she wondered if he and Maggie were planning a surprise. It would surely explain their secret meeting. Instead of inquiring like a child she decided to play it off cool.

Rick felt relieved and guilty. He was also a little grateful that she had cut him off because he honestly didn't know what he was about to say to cover Monica's outburst. They had spent months building trust in their relationship, he didn't want a misunderstanding to undo everything they had worked so hard to create. He would tell her everything as soon as he had gathered sufficient information to make a move. He would inform her of his plans when he assessed that her father wouldn't hurt her further by his reappearance in her life. Keeping this secret from her was uncomfortable but necessary. He would protect her soft heart at all costs up until he couldn't. He knew if her dad resurfaced because of him there wouldn't be much he could control between the two. He didn't want to get ahead of himself, he needed to know who Eli Walters was, or rather who he had become.

He couldn't recall being so open to doing something so significant for someone before. Not even Lori had tapped into the selfless part of his soul that Michonne had cracked open in one night. She inspired greatness in him. From her work ethics and commitment to the way she lived her everyday life and he wanted to bring all the goodness he could muster to her to make up for everything she never had.

At least he was going to try.

He didn't realize they both seemed to be lost in thought until the silence in the car became a bit too loud.

She rubbed her arms in an effort to fight off the chill that settled in the truck. As night fell the temperature had dipped drastically causing everyone to dress a bit warmer. When Michonne had left she forgot to grab her jacket.

"You cold?" He asked. She nodded.

"Come over here, let me warm you up." He had a need to be close to her. The distance between them now almost too much to bear.

Her leg raised to stretch over him as he lifted her by her tiny waist to settled her over his lap.

"How is it possible that you haven't given up on me yet?" She asked, drying her cheeks with her fingers. He looked at her with the casted light the stellar moonlight had fixed in the car. He didn't need to see her entirely to know she was the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered. "You and I are too much of a good story." He said, his voice deep and loving. Sometimes there was a tone he used just for her. It was kind and protective, considerate without being overbearing. Michonne thought it was quite sweet. Her lips stretched into a smile and his fingers grazed the plumpness of her lips.

"You're not really upset about what the asshole said right? You've moved past him a long time now. Nothing that comes out of his mouth is relevant. I think what you're really upset about is the fact that you couldn't tell him and his wife exactly what they deserved to hear. I know you know they're not even worth your energy. That's why this feisty mouth of yours chose to be selective with the words used. I'm proud of you." She listened to everything he said, it was crazy sometimes how much he was in her head.

"Is it weird that sometimes I think you know my better than I know myself?"

"Is it weird that I want too?" He wanted to know the height and depth of her soul, discover every crevice of her mind, explore every corner of her heart. He wished there were words to express the dynamic impact she had on his life and heart. She was able to motivate him like no other.

"Not at all." With the entrance of Rick in her life she had removed the Do Not Enter sign on her heart and allowed him to take a front row seat.

She kissed his jaw and his hands flirted their way under her cashmere sweater. He found the bra he had picked out and unclasped the hook with expertise.

"Rick...what are we doing?" She asked, excited and a wee bit apprehensive.

"We're the last car in the driveway. The Jokers Johnson's left, nobody else is going anywhere. It's safe. So..." he coaxed, ready to indulge in a quickie on top of the mountain with the sexiest girl he knew. He was all for making memories with Michonne. It would be another experience to add to their sexual dalliances.

He prayed that this time they didn't get caught as they often did, which just made it all the more exciting.

His answer proved to be good enough for her. She began unbuckling his belt as she hiked up the long black skirt she wore to dinner. Her underwear off in record time. His lips crushed her mouth in a hot kiss while he guided himself to her entrance. He was erect and pulsing as she absorbed him. She raised slightly from his lap to accommodate his girth as she began to rock. The sensation of her on top of him was sending his head in a spin. His loins engulfed in flames of want and desire.

"You know I love it when you're on top right?" He said sucking on her throat. She hoped that was a rhetorical question because there was nothing left for her to speak. Her energies were focused on giving Rick the quickest ride of his life. Her walls clenched him tight as she moved up and down. Her body was now hot to touch and a light sheen of sweat had settled over them. Rick found her bundle of nerves and tapped it lightly, she gave a low groan as shots of current passed through her core. Her hands flew to his luscious curls, it was both anchor and comfort as he continued to rub her bud.

"Baby. We don't have any condoms." It had just dawned on him they weren't prepared for the impromptu rendezvous.

"Now should be safe." She said slowly, taking in a few breaths she mentally checked off her days. "

"Besides, it doesn't matter now." She gripped his curls tighter, a few more rounded gyrations and she was at the precipice of her release. She felt him squeeze her waist and suck greedily on her darkened nipples. The sensation of Michonne clenching his manhood had his body in a state of euphoria. He hissed as he felt her tremble, her wetness drenched over him as she exploded on his dick. Feeling her body vibrate around him was all the encouragement he needed. He came with a grunt and he held her closer to him. His hand found her bud again and rubbed her eagerly in hope of coaxing another orgasm from her satiated body. When she was on top it was almost guaranteed.

"Oh! Yes Rick! Don't stop!" She was awakened again, her body trembling under his touch.

"Say my name again baby." he commanded in her ear.

"Rick!" She obeyed willingly. It didn't take long, he rubbed her sex enjoying the relaxed state of her face mixed with the excitement at the apex of her thighs when she exploded on his hand. She collapsed on him quietly even though her breathing was out of control.

He was there to catch her, he would always be there to catch her.

"Michonne?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She was still out of breath. Still on a high. Her heart had soared out of her chest and had gone to the moon. Rick Grimes had changed her life.

"Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart." He kissed her sweetly on her lips.

"Same to you babe." If that was how he celebrated Thanksgiving she prayed she survived Christmas with this man.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick had found his man. It had taken a while to locate him but he had narrowed down his location, then zeroed in on his routine. If his timing was precise the known subject should be driving home any minute now to settle in for the evening. Once he was inside, he would take his opening and finally make contact with the man he had tracked down and observed for the past six days.

The weather was a bit chilly, light winds which was telling for this time of the year. The suburban streets were bustling with activity as people were busy getting their Christmas errands done. With just four days to go for one of the most anticipated holidays of the year, time was important. He knew he didn't have any to waste.

He heard John Legend's 'You and I' crooning from his phone, he had appointed the song as Michonne's ringtone because the words made him think of her. She was his one and only girl.

He swiped the screen to answer.

"Hey babe...I'm just calling to tell you I fed Rick Jr. Number 3. When are you coming home?" She knew he was out on a lead but she was missing him tonight.

"He lives another day. Thank goodness." He teased. She didn't provide her usual complimentary laughter to his lame joke. He wondered if everything was okay.

"You alright?"

"I'm ok. Dina and I had a small argument tonight."

"About?"

"Seriously Rick if she wasn't my mother I'd distance myself from her. The convo started off with regular topics….work...my birthday plans and then I make a simple comment about my father and it all went downhill from there." She blew out an exasperated breath.

He realized Michonne never said the word dad, it was always father. In her mind dads were supposed to stick around.

Her relationship with her mother had been rocky at best since the dinner party. He knew if she wanted to talk about it more she would.

"I'll be home soon. You know what I'm gonna do when I get there?" He asked, his voice playful. He was going to cheer her up.

"What?"

"I'm gonna watch a whole three episodes of Brooklyn 99 with you." He knew she was smiling even though he loathed the show that was full of satire and sarcasm but she loved it and he loved her. She often moonlighted as a part time Netflix junkie.

"Three? Only three? How about we watch The Walking Dead?" He shook his head at the suggestion.

"Because you've watched it so much you've memorized all the lines and I think the lead's southern accent is fake as hell babe!"

She gasped. "You take that back Rick." She laughed heartily and it was infectious so he laughed too.

"Lock up ok. I'll be home soon."

"Have you decided what you're getting me for my birthday yet?" Michonne was a Christmas Eve baby and she was looking forward to this birthday because it would be her first birthday with him. He laughed at her child like question. She has been asking him all week. He would always have the same response although he knew exactly what he was getting her.

"You have a birthday coming up? Damn! When is it again?" She knew he was teasing her and her laughter provided him with a lightness to the sobering evening ahead of him.

"Yeah. Ok. That's funny. I actually made a wish list of things I want and sent it to your e-mail. I also stuck it on the fridge."

"You're being thorough huh." She was just being Michonne and he loved it.

"Oh oh! Rick Junior isn't moving." Did she successfully managed to kill another fish?

"He's probably sleeping, which is good. Mummy and Daddy can have some private time." He loved being so open and playful with her.

"Hurry home daddy."

"I will baby. Make sure you lock up and load the alarm." His eyes were longing to see her now but they would have to wait.

After saying goodbye he ended the call.

Minutes later he saw Eli's red BMW 3 series pull into the red brick driveway.

He inhaled deeply.

He was ready to make his move.

Rick got out of his truck and made the trek to the door. He hesitated before he pressed the doorbell. He knew he was doing the right thing, he just hoped that his good intentions would be well received. His fisted hand rapped on the fancy oak door to ensure they knew someone was outside. He knew he was just being impatient.

He adjusted his brown jacket and waited nervously for a response. The door opened slowly and eyes identical to the ones he looked at every morning stared back at him questioningly.

"Can I help you sir?"

Rick flashed his badge and saw the soft stare of Eli Walters harden.

"What is this about?" Rick could tell his guard was already up.

"Sir I promise you I'm not here for any trouble. I'm just here to talk. Can we talk?"

"And who am I talking to?" He said keeping the opening of his front door to a slit.

"I'm Rick Grimes. You don't know me but I have something really important to talk to you about. It's about Dina Woods and Michonne Walters. Invite me in because I'm not leaving until we speak." Rick saw his disposition change from uncertainty to remorse.

The unsuspecting man opened the door in silent agreement and allowed Rick to enter. Rick surveyed the large home. The two car driveway visible from the window, the art on the wall, the expensive and tasteful furniture. Everything looked normal for the life Eli lived, which Rick figured was intentionally done to mask the shortcomings of his former life.

"How do you know Mmm.. Michonne?" It was difficult for Eli to even mention his daughter's name.

"She's my girlfriend. Before you say anything she doesn't know I'm here. She has no clue that I tracked you down and had every intention of talking to you."

"You tracked me down?" Eli's face was almost a mirror image of his daughter. It was no wonder that she hadn't taken much features from her mother. She was all her father which was at this point uncanny. He wondered how alike they were in personality. Or if facial resemblance was as far as similarities went between the two.

Eli was a tall man. He was six feet for certain and had a couple inches over Rick.

Yet, he was not to be deterred or intimidated by the giant of a man.

"I'm a detective. Of course I tracked you down. I see you've done pretty well for yourself so I'm trying to understand why you walked away from your daughter all those years ago and never looked back." He knew he came across as too direct but Rick didn't come all the way to Columbus to play games. He needed answers.

"I think you're way out of line. You don't know anything about what happened." His hands were in the pants pockets of his well tailored suit when he spoke, Rick deduced Eli didn't want to talk about this topic based on his body language alone.

"That's why I'm here. To find out."

"Find out what exactly?" Eli looked as uncomfortable as he sounded but he still pressed through. Dina and Eli did not want to talk about the past, which made Rick realize that something bad had gone down. He wondered if one of them had an affair like Maggie suggested.

Eli married again but Dina stayed single, although he was certain Morgan and Dina were in a relationship. Why it was kept a secret he didn't know.

"Will you see your daughter please?" A meeting between father and daughter would be sketchy he anticipated but if some questions could be answered, hope could foster.

He didn't want to play God, which is why whatever the outcome of tonight he was going to tell Michonne everything and let her make her choices from the information he provided.

"Grimes right? I don't think that will be a good idea. The fact that Michonne isn't here with you tells me she may not even want to see me." His face had aged in the twenty minutes Rick stood in the pale green sitting room talking to Eli.

Could it be that he was also suffering from a fear of rejection?

If he presented himself to Michonne after all these years would she deny his existence? Michonne wouldn't do that, he knew his girl. She would be open to have a discussion about things once he was amicable.

For the first time in this venture he opted to think that Eli could be just as vulnerable as Michonne and not entirely the big bad wolf.

Eli stood from the setti opposite Rick which was an indication that Rick should leave.

"I'm sure you have regrets. All the things you've missed. The birthdays...the holidays….watching her grow up. Seeing her graduate. She's smart and stubborn and looks just like you. You missed her at prom …..and I've seen the pictures, she was every guy's dream." He didn't mean to come across as though he was selling her to her own father.

He tried to hold himself back from rambling. Eli needed his own chance to fall in love with Michonne and her world.

Eli's lips were tight lipped, not a drop of emotion on his face but Rick knew he hardened his countenance intentionally. His gut was never wrong. Eli missed his daughter.

What he couldn't understand was why he let all this time pass and not try to make contact. They lived in the same state. They may not be having brunch on Sundays but one phone call a week would be a step in the right direction for a friendship between them.

"I believe you. I just think we should let sleeping dogs lie. Too much time has passed. Maybe at this point it doesn't even matter anymore."

"It matters." Rick's tone was sharp. "Because I'm going to ask her to marry me. Because her birthday is in four days And I didn't want her to have just another birthday without her father. She's perfect to me sir. She also knows that her value and her worth isn't based on the people that walked out of her life and yeah….you're not the only one that left her high and dry. But there's still a part of her that doesn't feel whole and you're the only one that can fill that part of her life. I wish I could but I can't. She won't do it because she's afraid of what she may find. Her mother is closed lipped about it too. So I'm doing the next best thing, I'm trying to get the answers for her…You know it takes a real coward to walk away from their daughter." Rick's words settled between them. He imagined they were received with acrimony and guilt.

If Eli was currently processing those emotions in his head he was glad. He was getting somewhere.

"Do you have a picture?" He shyly asked. Rick tried not to look eager when he brought his phone out of his pocket and selected his most recent picture of Michonne on the large screen. She was all smiles next to their fish tank showcasing their 3rd fish for the month. The resemblance between Michonne and Eli really was ironic.

Eli bit the knuckle of his thumb as he absorbed the picture. Rick's eyebrow furrowed, Michonne did the same nervous reflex when she was deep in thought. It was too salient to miss.

Rick wanted to tell Eli he could get a copy of the picture if he wanted, his grip on Rick's phone was tight. Almost like he didn't want to let go.

"How can you wake up every day knowing you have a daughter that lives miles away from you? Aren't you the least bit curious about her?" Even after all he shared his disposition was back to being unreadable.

"I know more than you think Grimes. I know she graduated with a 4.0 GPA. I know she's smart, and she took the bar at 22. I know she did fencing for two years when she was sixteen. I know she's allergic to pineapples like me. She hates frogs but hates disorder even more. I know she's pragmatic. She's extremely loyal. I know she's very competitive and hates losing. I also know that she has a good man like you. Michonne doesn't need me. I'm sorry if you wasted your time Mr. Grimes but I don't think it will be a good idea if Michonne and I meet."

So Eli kept some kind of tab in Michonne? Was someone feeding him information? If so, who?

"She does have me, but I'm not the one she needs." He made a final attempt. "If you change your mind and I hope you do please give me a call." He dropped his calling card in his outstretched hand as he stood to leave.

"Daddy whose car is that out front?" A small framed, pretty Hispanic woman entered the front door. There was a laptop bag over her shoulder.

Rick heard the young woman call Eli daddy. Natalie did not inform him Eli had a daughter. He felt blindsided. She must've taken after her mother who Rick knew had died three years ago in a car crash. She and Michonne looked nothing alike. She did have her father's eyes though and a much lighter version of his colouring.

Michonne had a half sister. The bigger story was abysmal.

"Rosita. This is Rick Grimes, he was just leaving." Eli accepted a kiss from Rosita.

The pair looked like the typical loving father and daughter and his heart ached for the love of his life. Eli could clearly function as a father, at least he walked away with that knowledge. She looked well-loved, they appeared to have a good relationship.

Digging up the past may have been a mistake. It still felt like something he needed to do.

Her father didn't want to meet her and she had a half sister.

Michonne could be waiting for something from someone who may not be able to give her what she needed.

He had to tell her, couldn't continue to keep this secret from her. Even if it would break her heart.

The door shut tightly behind him. He tightened his jacket and headed to his truck.

It was time to go home.

Michonne heard the jingle of Rick's keys on the door and she scooted from the kitchen to greet him. As soon as the door opened he was met with the sweetest smile from the sweetest girl he knew.

"Hey baby. Where are you slippers? It's cold out" he said closing the front door against the chill outside. It was 10:14 pm by the time he pulled into his own driveway. He was sure he looked as tired as he felt.

"Long day?" She asked, sweeping in with a chaste kiss. He held onto her and drew her in his arms briefly.

"Crazy day. It's good to be home." He said dropping on the couch and taking off his boots.

"You're telling me. You wanna talk about it?" She asked concerned.

"Not right now. I just wanna turn my brain off for a minute." He said biting his lower lip.

She fell beside him in a comfortable silence.

She perked up, remembering what she was doing last. "Lemme fix you a plate. You must be starving." She padded to the kitchen and Rick couldn't help but appreciate her round and firm bottom in her sexy pink shorts.

"What's with all the boxes?" He asked, noticing the three large brown boxes that stood in the corner of the room.

"Oh! They're Christmas decorations! Andi and I went shopping after work today. So when we get the tree tomorrow we just have to come home and decorate it. I can't wait!" He heard the excitement in her voice. He was excited too, it was their first Christmas together and he hoped it was the first of many. She had added so many homely touches to his house that now he couldn't imagine her anywhere else. He wanted a family with her. A little girl with her eyes and her heart. His thoughts were so powerful he could taste it.

"Leave the spaghetti on the table and come here." His tone was firm, he needed her in his arms.

She heard the need in his voice and went to him. He placed his arms on her as her feet landed on his lap and her hand slid comfortably in his curls.

His eyes closed in thought when she touched him. He knew the lightness of the environment they crafted was about to shift.

"Michonne. I have something to tell you." His words was soft, her ears strained to hear him. Her heart leapt at the non existent tone in his voice.

Their previous playfulness fell away like a discarded jacket.

Michonne watched the light dim from his face when his eyes settled on her. The fear came in small bites, eating it's way through her core. She looked at him and she knew, whatever he was going to tell her would rock her world, change her life.

She felt abject terror, she heard her voice escape her throat. "What is it?"

He grasped her hand and kissed her palm, his lips felt cold against her warm skin.

A chill had settled in the room.

"Michonne, I've been trying my damndest for the past few weeks to track down your father." He succeeded but still felt like a failure given the results.

She let go of his hand and he forced himself to work through the hurt that washed across her face.

Michonne distanced herself from Rick, her heart stuck in her throat at the words that had stuck in her head.

He was looking for her father? He didn't say a word to her. She never questioned anything he had done over the past few weeks because she trusted him. Maybe too much.

"What do you mean Rick? How did you?….This is why you and Maggie met up? She helped you." Her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She was conflicted. Hurt that the two people closest to her went behind her back and did something that she wasn't brave enough to do for herself and curious to know if they were successful.

This was a step she wanted to take for the longest while or at least that's what she told herself. She just couldn't find the courage to take the first step. Rick had made leaps and bounds without her and she didn't know how to feel. She knew she was presently terrified at the thought that Rick had met her father. She hadn't seen him in nineteen years.

Rick detected the fear in her voice, and anger but he saw a bit of curiosity in her stance and it killed him. He didn't have good news to tell her, but she had to know.

He was jumping ahead of himself, maybe good news to her would be that he wasn't successful in his venture.

How was he going to tell her her father didn't want to meet her? How was he going to let her know she had a half sister named Rosita? He wished the right words would come to him.

She battled at the corner of the room with wanting to find out what he discovered and ignoring what Rick just said to her and pretend this wasn't happening like she did for almost her whole life.

Rick saw the girl in her that need closure or a restart and he tried to retrieve a piece of her life for her. A piece of her life that she felt was long gone but wanted so badly to still be there.

She never reached out to her father because she didn't want to be rejected again.

She knew what that felt like. It was hard watching the people you love with everything you were capable of walk away from you knowing that you weren't enough to keep them in your life.

Love wasn't supposed to hurt.

She would never put someone through that, so much of what she had learned about love was thought by the people who never really loved her in the first place.

She knew Rick did and the chasm between him and the previous men in her life was glaring. They would work through this and get past his clandestine meetings with Maggie, only because his heart was in the right place and had been since day one.

He gave her all the time she needed to process what was spoken. He knew she had to work through this news on her own.

"We don't keep secrets. You and I don't lie to each other. That's why this works." She felt he needed to be reminded of the level of trust between them.

"I know. We don't and it killed me keeping this from you. But I couldn't come to you prematurely on this. I needed to get all of the information first and meet him. I needed to know he wasn't going to hurt you because I'm gonna protect you Michonne from everythang that I think will hurt you. I just wanted to do this for you. I know it's something you needed. I understand if you're mad at me. You have every right to be but please know that I did this for you. For us." She heard the earnest in his voice. Saw his honest intentions in his sea blue eyes.

She knew Rick knew she wasn't brave enough to do this on her own. He had taken the reigns for her. He was giving her a nudge in the right direction.

She just didn't know if she was ready for it.

"What did you find?" She didn't realize she was holding her breath. Rick got up from the couch to bring her back to the sofa with him when the customary ringtone of his iPhone filled the room.

The number was unknown but he felt compelled to answer. He gave her a look of apology as he brought the phone to his ear.

 **Rick:** _Hello_

 **Eli:** _Im_ _sorry for calling so late. I've been thinking about what you said all night and I've changed my mind. I want to meet her. If she wants too. Anytime would be ok with me._

The blunt end of the fifteen second phone call was unexpected but timely and appreciated. He had a change of heart. He didn't want to hazard a guess as to what was the catalyst that changed his mind. He was now equipped with something substantial to tell her.

He saw her digging her toes into the red rug, she was looking for comfort and he needed to be that for her.

"That was him. Your father wants to meet with you." His syntax was precise. As precise as the trepidation that covered her beautiful face. Her father had changed his mind. He was glad he held out a little bit of hope. He walked to her and brought her into his arms with a gentle hold of her neck. He knew she was scared but he would be with her every step of the way.

There was a tug of war in her head, a ferris wheel of emotion in her chest. Her father wanted to meet with her after nineteen years.

How do you prepare yourself for that kind of intrusion in your well ordered life? Her secret hopes and fears played like a movie in her brain.

She had to do this, even if it was just to return a key to a closed door.

"I'm scared." She spoke in a whisper.

"I know but you don't need to be scared anymore." He wanted his words to fall like a blanket over her.

"You gonna be there with me?" Her hold on him tightened as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah baby, you don't have to do this alone." He kissed her forehead.

He was proud that she was being so brave.

He prayed this meeting didn't end in heartbreak for all parties involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey guys, my sincerest apologies for this long wait. This chapter tore me to pieces. But also put me back together again.

This story is essentially about Rick and Michonne, I know last chapter and this chapter was kinda heavy on the emotional side but I promise things are on the up and up. Thanks for the reviews, you know I love hearing what you guys think.

The song inspiration for this chapter is courtesy RBGzMom who initially provided Kelly Clarkson's Piece By Piece in an earlier review. It was so appropriate for this chapter.

Love always

Sophia

* * *

"Tell me if you feel like you're going to be attacked what do you do?" He hovered over her in an intimidating stance, setting a realistic portrayal of his question.

She immediately got into a defensive position, the one he had her rehearsing over and over for the past two days.

"I S-I-N-G. Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin." She rattled out providing him with a full demonstration of what she learnt in self defense, ending with grabbing him by the crotch with a sexy grin.

"Now is not playtime sweetheart." Rick jerked trying to be as serious as he could with her hands on his body.

"Rick I'm meeting my father, not an axe murderer." She said letting go and walking to the kitchen.

"We don't know that. I want you to be prepared. Ready for anything.". Michonne shook her head, this was one of the disadvantages of being with a cop, Rick was prepared to the point of paranoia when it came to these situations. He had been trying to teach her some self defense techniques for weeks now and he thought now was a good time as any.

You can never be too prepared.

"Eli won't have a chance to try anything, you're gonna be two tables behind. Probably with a loaded weapon." She tried to make light of the situation at hand.

She played it like a cool cucumber on the outside when inside she was quite the soggy pickle. She was sure Rick knew this. With him she didn't have to defend her right to be afraid.

"And what are you drinking at the restaurant?" He prodded again, going through all the bases they covered the night before. It was more for his reassurance than hers. He was helping her jump off a cliff today and he needed to know she was capable of standing on her own two feet.

"I'm having water. I couldn't eat even if I wanted to." She said her stomach had been in knots all morning. It was as though her body knew it was about to take a step back in time and it was not sufficiently prepared for the journey.

"Well that's a shocker." he laughed knowing she had a very healthy appetite, often digging into his food after claiming she wasn't hungry.

"I'm wounded Rick." She clutched at her chest in dramatic flare.

"You still love me?" He asked walking towards her and pulling her flat against his chest.

"I love you more than yesterday. Yesterday you got on my nerves."

They both laughed at her quip.

"Do you have any idea what to expect today?" His question was more out of curiosity.

"Well I know I won't be returning home a daddy's girl if that's what you're thinking." Her answer was as realistic as her low expectations.

"No but you can be _my_ girl." It was already a done deal but he loved to be a tease.

"I think I like the idea of that."

"You know whatever happens today I'm here right" He gave a gentle reminder that she wasn't alone in this.

"I know." She said touching the stubble on his face.

"You ready?" He didn't want them to be late. He didn't think she was stalling but he knew she was nervous by the way she skirted around the house doing random things. She picked up her handbag and he grabbed her khaki jacket and handed it to her.

"I think I have everything, although I feel like I'm forgetting something." she spun around one more time subconsciously searching for something unknown.

They both walked to the door and realized at the same time what they had forgotten.

"Fish!" They both exclaimed at the same time. At the rate they were going, they would be synonymously known as the fish killers.

They fed Rick Jr #4 and left the house to meet Eli Walters.

* * *

What do you say to your father who you haven't seen in almost two decades?

How do you face someone who handed you a key and then changed all the locks?

She adjusted herself in her seat as Eli entered the door of the restaurant they decided to meet at.

Her heart dipped at his arrival. He was tall like she remembered, dressed impeccably in a long sleeve olive green sweater and black jeans.

Was it weird that she pictured him in a turtleneck for some strange reason. She couldn't help take her eyes off him. He looked around and she noticed he saw Rick first. He nodded to her direction and Eli followed his trail.

 _And all I remember is your back_

 _Walking towards the airport leaving us all in your past_

 _I travelled fifteen hundred miles to see you_

 _I begged you to want me but you didn't want to_

That's when their eyes met and recognition dawned on them both. She measured his slow gait as he approached the table that had been smartly selected for privacy and view. She couldn't stand on her own two feet which had depreciated to two sticks of jello so she tried to maintain some composure by relaxing in the chair, or at least appearing that way.

"Michonne." He said her name. It sounded strained and uncertain. He looked like an apparition.

Her eyes closed for a moment and she remembered him calling her _Mimi_ , _bugga boo, princess,_ then nothing because he was no longer there.

Funny that she was staring him in his face, taking in his salt and pepper beard, his low haircut that had been recently marked, the grays that played at his temple. Her father had aged considerably. His face looked different. Different from what she remembered, different to the progressive age she imagined he'd wear.

She tried to pull an image of him from her memory but all she could recall was the image of him with a suitcase of clothes shoving it into his car. Her mom in the living room arguing and shouting. She rushed to him and begged him to stay. She knew what was happening, she picked up on all the fights, the nights she would go to bed before he got home.

She never anticipated he would just walk away and forget she existed, but that's exactly what he did.

Daryl was tired of her tears and rants weeks after he left and he dragged her on a greyhound bus a Wednesday after school, convincing her he was going to find her dad for her.

He told her being a child shouldn't hurt so much.

She was so excited believing in Daryl as much as she believed in their friendship but their efforts were futile. They didn't know where to look and had ended up having ice cream in a diner they had never been before. Daryl ate his dessert greedily and she watched her ice cream melt away along with any hope she had of ever seeing her father again.

"Hello." She watched him sit opposite her, the chair dwarfed under him.

"Do you want something to drink? I can ask them to get you a menu." She proffered, she didn't know what the hell to say. She gulped her water twice.

There wasn't a hand book selling on what to say to your estranged father, she had checked.

She wanted to hug him so badly, but she didn't want the memory of what it felt like to stay with her in case she never got a chance to experience it again.

"How have you been?" Eli asked, he had ordered a coffee. "I see your boyfriend didn't let you come alone. Good move."

Michonne glanced over at Rick who was nursing a latte, sitting there like the protector he was. His presence gave her so much strength.

"Yeah, he probably has his weapon loaded in case you tried anything." She said seriously, although a part of her knew Eli wouldn't try to physically hurt her.

He had lost the ability to hurt her otherwise a long time ago. Ok. Maybe that was a half truth, but she would never admit that.

"How have you been?" He asked again.

"I've been well. Are we gonna get to the point of why we're here or are we gonna beat around the bush some more?" She was direct. She came here for answers and she wasn't leaving without them. She had a right to concrete answers. She wasn't here to excoriate him, she had a feeling he had enough time to do that on his own.

Eli breathed out a long sigh and clasped his hands on the table.

"Where do you wanna start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place. Why did you leave that day. What made you walk away from mom and me?"

She watched him tongue his cheek and gather his thoughts.

"You sure you wanna hear this from me? Maybe it's best for you if you hear it from - "

"You know what? I am sick and tired of everybody claiming to know what's best for me!" She heard the loudness in her voice before she could stop it. Everyone seemed to be making decisions for her all her life without thinking to consult her first. She was tired of the formed syndicate acting on her behalf.

Even Eli looked surprised at her tone.

Rick stood up and she waved him off, signalling to him she was ok with just one look.

She folded her arms and stared at the man who she shared features with, but no past and waited.

"You know how everybody has that 'big love' of their life?" He asked finally understanding her need to know everything. If he knew Dina then nothing much was said which meant whatever Michonne knew was anecdotal.

She nodded encouragingly at his question. Her big love was four tables away, supporting her on one of the biggest things she had ever done.

"Well your mother was _the biggest_ love of mine. At least she was at the time. We got married young, we both had big dreams for ourselves but when we met love took precedence and we got married. Morgan was my best friend from College so he was my best man. By the time you came along things were beginning to move in both of our careers. I was expected to work later and on the weekends if I even wanted to be considered for a promotion. Fast forward a couple months and I was just gone. Worked through nights at the paper. Dina didn't like it. Told me I couldn't have both so I had to choose. I didn't want to choose, that wasn't part of our deal. So I continued working, Dina fast tracked at the University and I was promoted to Editor. We were both living our dream jobs but our marriage was a nightmare. I tried to protect you from it all. Then the job offer at Columbus came and I knew I was going to take it. It was my one chance. In those days people like _us_ had to work twice as hard to get a chance at the same opportunities as the others. To a point we still do. I begged your mother to come with me. We would get a fresh start but the damage was already done. I had hurt your mother so badly with my absence she turned on me. I threatened to take you when I left and her threat was worse. So I just...left. A couple months later she served me divorce papers in the mail and just like that it was over." She heard his voice break, heard his monologue interspersed with emotions and feelings that couldn't easily be masked.

She tried to not let his sudden admission break her, she distracted herself with picking at her fingers. She was due for a filling and she made a mental note to call her girl Lauren for an appointment.

She also noticed the scar on her thumb, she had gotten a slice with a knife the other day. It had bled a good while and Rick bandaged her up. She honestly couldn't recall feeling any pain from it over the past few days. She saw the scar it left and was reminded that wounds heal.

Scars are just reminders of where you've been, they didn't hurt forever nor did it dictate where you were headed.

Her eyes felt tight and she willed herself to not shed a tear but she felt so robbed of so many things, so many moments she would never get back. All because two people had become broken and in turn had broken their marriage.

"Leaving wasn't easy if that's what you thought. Leaving you was a long tragic process for me. I know I missed out on your life and believe me it's a regret I am going to carry to my grave. I didn't act when I should. I reached out to Dina several times to try to see you but she was a brick wall….And that's your mother stoic and unrelenting. Don't hate her. She stayed and raised you. She did all the hard work."

"That doesn't give her a pass from this. Neither do you! You chose a job over us! Over me!" She said tightly. It hurt, being put on a scale of heart and career and losing.

"I'm not saying it should, I'm just saying don't be too hard on her. She has her reasons. I totally understand if you hate me. Look Michonne I'm not happy the way things turned out for my life. We didn't spend any time together, I didn't get to teach you to ride a bike, didn't help you make important decisions. I didn't get you your first car and I don't think anything I do or say will ever make up for that." She was grateful that at least the man she shared DNA with wasn't lying to her.

He still looked and sounded like a virtual stranger even though they were flesh and blood.

"Morgan made contact with me a few years ago and he just started giving me updates on you. I don't know why he did it. Guilt maybe because he had started filling the shoes that I wouldn't. I was just grateful. You did really well for yourself. A lawyer at your age. I'm proud of you."

Funny his admission did _not_ make her feel ten feet tall.

What he didn't tell her was that's how he knew he wasn't needed.

All the things he described before, she realized Morgan was there for most of those moments, she just never felt he was being fatherly towards her.

In hindsight it was because she had totally blocked that image from her mind. Morgan was quiet with her but always willing and giving.

That didn't give him a pass either for silently providing updates to her father, _but_ he was there and her father wasn't.

This meeting wasn't a just add water mix for healing as much as she would like it to be.

"So that's why you never tried again? I was being taken care of? I was successful."

"You didn't need me."

"A girl _always_ needs her father." It was a truth she believed with all her heart, but there was no rule that said they _had_ to be close now.

She was actually okay with that.

"Michonne, look how well you turned out." It was a criticism and a complement, his connotation as pronounced as his denotation.

Eli dismissed the fact that he would have played a pivotal role in her life. His absence had changed the course of her life and she had been stuck so many times thinking about how his presence would have curbed her decisions.

 _And all of your words fall flat_

 _I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_

 _But your love it isn't free it has to be earned_

 _Back then I didn't have anything you needed_

 _So I was worthless_

She shook her head. The tear that slipped from the corner of his eyes was unexpected but it didn't move her much.

Realization hit her chest first, like a rib had cracked. It was sharp and painful and edged with truth.

He couldn't fix her. There was nothing he could say or do to justify why he left and she needed to accept that.

Daddy issues shouldn't define her. It isn't what she was, it's what she had been through. Hearing him talk for the past hour, seeing the lonely tear escape down the planes of his cheek filled her with so much understanding.

Sometimes you don't get closure. Closure can come in the form of just learning to move on. Her fears had allowed her to love herself halfway, settling for mediocre relationships that never required her to give too much of herself.

Just enough, because she always felt that she had less than enough to give.

Then Rick appeared and tapped into her soul, he encouraged all the uncomfortable conversations she had been avoiding most of her adult life and it propelled her to face her inner demons. The intimacy of the communication they carefully crafted was the pinnacle of their relationship. It had helped her see how deserving she was of it.

She remembered how Eli kept her so afraid to trust people because of the bond he broke.

Now she could fly to a place where she knew she was loved, which showed her she was free.

She had gotten her answers, she was going to break down her mother's walls to help usher in some healing for them both. She and Eli weren't going to be entering any daddy daughter contests but she was willing to be his friend if it was something he wanted.

If he didn't she'd still be okay. She wasn't going to sell herself to make him love her, that wasn't love; that's control and she wasn't a child anymore.

he didn't fight for her, at least not in the way she would have fought if the tables were turned.

It was a tough pill to swallow. She wasnt enough for him, probably was never going to be.

Father's putting anything before their kids should be illegal.

"Rick said You have a daughter. I have a half sister." She encouraged him to speak before he drowned in his thoughts. She suppressed the thought that she was envious of someone she had never met. Rosita had daddied up while she was sadly fatherless and it took everything in her to not hate her before they even met.

 _No tears Michonne._

She didn't want to be this girl, she refused to be bitter and envious. Despite the fact that Eli didn't feel the need to be present in her life for whatever his inhibitions were, he had no qualms of being a father to Rosita.

 _Her half sister. Rosita._

 _No tears Michonne._

She spent a good portion of her times in malls and restaurants, school campus' and any random place, looking at women who had a fair resemblance to her, wondering if they could be related. Curious to know if Eli had fathered any other children. The fact that she could be passing a sibling in the street was daunting.

Now there was living breathing proof she had a sister. Even if she was one halfway.

"Yes. Her name is Rosita. She's 19. Her mother died a few years ago. She said…..she said she wants to meet you if you were open to that."

"I would be. I don't have any siblings. It would be nice if we could be friends." she had to try, she wasn't going to let this thing make her bitter. She wasn't that person anymore.

Eli was truly taken aback by his daughter's maturity and he was convinced that he wasn't needed but he would like to get to know her. He saw the little girl that would hug his knees as he entered the door when he got home from work, she was all grown up now.

A beautiful woman with an honest heart.

He had been a fool but he couldn't rehash the past. All he could do now was try to move forward.

"Michonne I'm sorry for what I did, for how everything was handled and I know I _don't_ deserve it but I'm asking you for your forgiveness." His voice was B flat, but she heard the honesty and the repentance in them.

She was unable to grant him restitution, didn't know if he really came looking for it.

She knew she had no plans of retribution either, because she just wanted to heal from it all.

It was already going to be a long road to recovery.

He had asked for forgiveness, who was she to withhold it from a man like him who only looked back on his former life with regret.

She had already forgiven him, because sometimes sorry never comes and she needed peace.

"I forgive you." She would never forget what he did, but he was no longer living rent free in her head. She touched his clasped hand and the skin on skin contact felt surreal and a bit comforting.

She felt like he had aged more in their hour long conversation and she felt like a load had been lifted off her shoulders.

Rick and Maggie were right to help her in this regard and she knew she needed to speak to her friend right away.

She wondered if Rick viewed her as whole, enough for him now given that she faced her ultimate fear.

She had to admit she was sad she would grow through the rest of her life without a close relationship with her father but she would appreciate the few male role models she had in her life right now and make that enough.

She prayed what happened to her parents would never happen to her and Rick.

"Um...I appreciate you coming all the way from Columbus to meet me." She honestly don't know if she was going to see him again. She craved more time, she still had so many questions but she felt she got enough for today. The road to recovery was going to be a long walk, she was taking baby steps.

Was it wrong that she felt like crying? That she felt happy and sad, grateful and selfish all in one.

She didn't beat herself too much on it, no one said she had to have it all together.

He stood from the table and so did she, his height towering over her five feet, four inches.

There was an awkward pause. Were they supposed to hug? Should they hug after sharing all their dirty laundry.

She wanted to hug him, only because she couldn't remember what hugging her father felt like.

Instead, she stuck out her hand and he took it gently. There was something hidden behind his visage of calm. Their hands shook twice and she watched him leave. _Again._

Big fat ugly tears rolled down her face, right in the middle of the restaurant and she couldn't control it.

Rick rushed to her, pulling her into him. Her arms couldn't get around him fast enough.

"It was so many things Rick but it was a job. It came down to a job. He chose a job over his own daughter."

He left a large tip on the table and escorted her to their vehicle. Torn between wanting to take the pain away but knowing she had to go through it on her own.

"Tell me what you need Michonne." He said softly, stroking her hair as her tears continued to fall.

"Can you take me to Maggie's please?" He didn't expect her to ask that. He tried not to feel slighted that he couldn't help her with whatever she was feeling right now.

This wasn't about him, if she needed Maggie, he would take her there.

"Anything you want babe." He said revving the engine.

He hoped bringing Eli to Michonne didn't do more harm than good.

* * *

"Do we need popcorn, wine or tea?" Maggie asked seeing the look on her friend's face as she opened her door.

"All of the above " Michonne said walking into the blue and white apartment, the light ambience complementing Maggie's calm exterior perfectly.

"Coming up, grab a seat."

Michonne and Maggie had spoken about her and Rick's search for Eli, they had come to an understanding of why it hurt her but why she understood. She knew Maggie didn't want to keep things from her as it hadn't been the nature of their friendship.

She was always able to level with Maggie, they had the type of close friendship where words didn't need to be spoken to know what the other was feeling.

Which is why Michonne chose to understand why she helped Rick locate her father.

Maggie told her she knew she was afraid; afraid of the unknown; afraid of what she might find. She had passed on some wisdom to her that sometimes you just needed to be brave.

She was brave today.

She plopped herself on the red sofa and waited for Maggie to return. Her mind was awash with recall, with precise and vivid detail of her previous meeting.

She had seen her father, met and spoken to him. She couldn't believe it.

"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked as she sat opposite her.

"I feel the same but different. I know that doesn't make any sense." She laughed.

"I get it, I'm sure you're feeling a lot of things right now. Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Thing is I don't think Eli is going to give that to me. I don't think Dina can. I think this is one of those things that I just have to get over." She believed that you alone were responsible for letting the things that hurt you, haunt you.

"Michonne you're so strong. You know that? I don't think I would be this composed if I had met my father who I hadn't seen in almost twenty years." Maggie said softly.

Michonne didn't realize she was crying until Maggie ran to get tissues.

Is this why she came to Maggie's apartment first? She didn't want to ugly cry in front of Rick? She didn't want him to think she was just some broken hearted girl waiting for her father to make everything better. She wasn't that person, nor did she have that expectation.

Her parents were both horribly selfish. Now, all she wanted to do was help them both because she felt she was in a better position to do so.

"He can't fix me Maggie."

"You say fixin like you're a broken down machine."

"I was broken. I felt broken for a long time. I felt broken when Mike dumped me. It was worse when he got engaged and I still hung around. I felt invisible around you guys Mags." She saw her friends eyes soften towards her. She had gone from feeling inadequate to broken to invisible because that's how the important men in her life made her feel.

"But then Rick showed up and even though I knew I was invisible I felt like he was the first person to see me. He made me see _me_ again. What if everything that happened to me brought me to Rick?" She asked amazed at her discovery. Things went the way it was supposed to. The way it was always going to.

"That man loves you Michonne."

"He's the love of my life Maggie." Rick didn't save her, but he helped her save herself.

"Sometimes things fall apart for better things to come together." Maggie told her, believing that her friend was finally getting the happy ending she deserved.

"Finding Rick in all this was everything." She gleaned.

"You deserve this Michonne. I hope you know that."

"His story didn't satisfy me in any way. And in hindsight I feel like maybe I might've been better off if I _didn't_ hear it. He and my mother behaved so selfishly about everything. But hurt people, _hurt_ people. I think they're more broken than me. He can't fix me Mags but I want to fix him. Fix them."

Maggie marvelled that somehow in the midst of all this hurt and pain Michonne wanted to help the two people who had hurt her the most.

"It's not your job to fix everybody Michonne."

"I know but they're my parents shouldn't I at least try." She looked hopeful but Maggie didn't think this was a good idea.

"Michonne you should think about this, talk to Rick about it. Get his opinion."

"Yeah you're right. I should get home. He's probably worried." She said glancing at her phone and seeing the late hour.

"I'll take you. Glenn and I are headed to the movies."

She hoped Rick was ready to face the music with her, she wasn't quite sure.

* * *

He found her in the kitchen on the ground scrubbing the tiles. The scent of the cleaning agent filling up the area. His nostrils flared in reflex. He didn't want to push her, he knew what happened today was a hurdle she had to jump across on her own. The most he could've done today was stay on the sidelines and cheer her on silently. She needed space, some time to get her thoughts together. He gave it to her even though he was so anxious to hear everything they spoke about.

He knew she already told Maggie everything when she went to her apartment today but as soon as she returned home she avoided any real conversation and had gone into a cleaning spree. He had never seen her so focused on something before, which was saying much because Michonne's focus game was A plus.

It was a coping mechanism but he needed her to know that he was here for her. To listen to what she had to say or to simply hold her.

He stepped to the bare edge of the kitchen in a brazen effort to communicate with her. "Michonne" his inflection drew out her name causing her to stand at attention and face him.

"Hi." Her hands were on her waist. Her locks in a high knot to the top of her head.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm cleaning." She said pointing to the floor as though it was obvious.

"I can see that. Why are you cleaning right now? It's late."

"It's not that late."

"Do you need some help?"

"No I got this. Do we have floor polish?' she turned to the cupboards and stood on a short ladder searching for the Polish and anything else that might help sedate her brain.

Rick looked at her rummaging through the cupboards searching for something she knew wasn't there.

"Baby." He knew his tone was sharp, sharper than he intended it to be. He had no right to be frustrated but he wished she would talk to him.

"Rick, I just need a minute. Please. I need to get whatever I want to say to you right before we talk." She breathed out still facing the wooden doors.

"No." He said, she turned around to face him, wondering if she heard correctly.

She watched him trek to her in the middle of the kitchen amidst the cleaning and held eye contact with her.

His determined ones combined with her curious ones was enough to break her reverie.

"No?" She asked. He tucked a lock back into her hair band and kissed her lips.

"Whatever's going on in that beautiful brain of yours I want to hear it. I don't want you only when you're thoughts are formatted and rationalized. I want you when you're messy too and not sure what to feel. You don't ever have to be that alone again." He said, hoping that she would see that her imperfections is what made her so perfect to him.

"I know why." She said a smile smile blessing her lips. It was probably her first real smile all evening.

"Why is that?" He was now the curious one.

"Because you see me Rick, don't you?"

"I've always seen you Michonne, from that very first night." He touched her cute nose, just because he needed to have contact in some form with her.

"Even if I may be a little broken inside? Even if I don't really have a….dad?" She was so childlike when she asked these questions and he wanted to do whatever possible to reassure her.

"Think about how much not having a dad would make you a better parent to _our_ kid. Think about how seeing what happened with your mom would help you be a better _wife_ to me. I mean everything isn't about you Michonne..." he hoped the moment of levity helped her feel better.

His world had grown dim without the warmth of her smile and now that it was back he couldn't let it go.

"You're right…..you know you're a very lucky guy." He moisturized her dry emotions with his thoughtfulness.

She always thought it was going to be difficult to find a man to love her and her broken pieces but Rick showed her that you didn't need all the right pieces to be complete. That she was beautiful in spite of it. Right this moment that's what she felt.

Her smile was a beam, a light for his path to her heart.

"Don't I know it. Michonne...you know I want to marry you right?" He took the cloth from her hand, slipped the yellow gloves from her fingers and scooped her up as though she weighed a feather.

She grinned, speechless at his unexpected announcement.

"You know what you need?" He asked as he carried her to their bedroom.

She shook her head, still trying to get over the fact that he wanted to marry her.

"A bath." His eyes bordered sincerity and arousal.

He placed her in their bathroom and stripped her of her old shirt, her short denim pants and her underwear soon followed.

 _But piece by piece, he collected me_

 _Up off the ground where you abandoned things_

 _Piece by piece he filled the holes_

 _That you burned in me at six years old_

 _He never walks away_

 _He never asks for money_

 _He takes care of me_

 _Cause he loves me_

 _Piece by piece, he restored my faith_

 _That a man can be kind and a father could, stay._

He joined her right away in their spacious shower, his one mission; to take care of her. He took her favorite pomegranate body wash and lathered the loofah and delicately washed her body. He wanted her relaxed. He wanted the hurt and struggle of the day to wash down the drain with the soap suds. He turned her around to get her back, his hands quickly replacing the loofah as he felt every smooth and slippery inch of her delicate body. His member jumped with readiness to be inside her but now wasn't about him. He wanted to make her feel better.

His hand glided to her front as he pulled her back to the safe wall of his chest. Michonne was weak at the knee, pliant in his arms as he teased her nub with his capable fingers.

"Rick…" she breathed her eyes closed, absorbing every sensation his touch brought.

"You're safe with me Michonne, I always want you to remember that."

She could feel his dick pressed up on her backside and she wiggled into him. She didn't want to wait any longer.

His fingers pinched her nipples and she moaned loudly, the double sensation hitting her in her core. He turned the shower off as they were both rinsed. He turned her around and tucked his arms under her thighs as he hoisted her up on the tiled wall.

"You good?" He asked, ensuring she was comfortable.

"When you're inside me I will be" was her response.

He didn't deliberate, he sought home in her sheath. She was wet and warm and accommodated him smoothly.

Her hands found his curls as they were wont to do when they made love. He looked into the mocha windows to her soul and he began to thrust. Their breaths mingled heavily as they both fought for control. They pulled to each other like magnets, the underlying currents of their arousal transporting them to the peaks of pleasure.

"Baby I'm gonna come. I'm gonna pull out." He said, his head resting in the valley of her breasts.

"Please don't Rick." She said holding him tighter, wanting to relish in the feel of his hardness plunging her to a deeper depth of release.

"Michonne, we've been lucky so far. This is how people get pregnant." He joked, not wanting to pull out either, but he was so damn close.

"Maybe that won't be a bad thing?" She saw his face light up with delight at the hidden meaning in her sentence.

"I love you, you know that?" His face tightened and he spilled his seed in her just as she released in his arms. Both their hearts racing against each other's chest.

"I love you too." She said in a rush, still trying to climb down from the high making love with Rick always had her on.

Rick was everything she never expected. He was everything she never expected to love her.

She was going to embrace the very thing she once thought had broken her.

He placed her gently on the floor and turned the shower on again to rinse them off.

"So you wanna marry me?" She asked giddily as they dried off in the cool bedroom. She saw their future in his eyes and she tried to recall what lead her here, to this moment.

All she remembered was he had found her on one of her darkest nights and helped open her eyes.

 _She could see now._

Clear as day _._ She wasn't broken. She didn't need fixing. She wasn't a confused girl anymore. His eyes didn't leave her face. She wondered if he was even blinking.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked unable to tear her eyes aware from the deep blue hue of his.

"Because I don't want to forget this moment." He simply answered.

Neither did she.

Rick was her home, she was done wandering.

Sometimes you don't remember you were lost, you just remember you were found.

"You didn't answer my question." She reminded him before she got lost in his handsome good looks.

"Yeah. I do. You gonna give me some babies?" He teased, kissing her again. She knew the first night they met that her life was going to change. Some people walked into your life and your soul recognizes them before your brain does.

She was glad she had Rick. Glad that he wanted to build a family with her.

Maybe that's what comes next.

Happiness not sorrow.

"I'll give you all the babies you want." She smiled happily, the bitterness of the day forgotten, filed in its appropriate place.

"Maybe we already have one on the way." He said touching her tummy, then dipping his hand under her black thong. Her eyes shot up with deep thought.

She was a believer now, every bad thing that happened to her had lead her straight to Rick.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 12 picks up right where this chapter drops off. I promise everything will tie in next update.**

 **Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

It was her favorite part of the morning, there was nothing to distract her from doing one of her secret favorite things. It was her absolute guilty pleasure watching her man sleep. She leaned on her elbow as she adjusted herself on the pillow to get a better view of the man next to her. She could hear his even breaths as the peace of his sleep sealed his body like a blanket.

Her fingers reached for a lock of his hair, it always felt like silk and she stroked him lightly enough that he wouldn't wake up.

Her eyes rested upon his closed ones and she pictured the depth of his piercing blues looking at her, sometimes they had entire conversations with one glance.

It was as if Rick's eyes spoke the language in her head. He understood her in a way that made her feel complete.

She studied his long frame, most nights he ended up sleeping on his belly. His face smashed into the pillow. His head was angled in her direction and she was able to take in the shape of his face.

She even held back a smile at the few dots of freckles that lined his nose and cheek. It wasn't something you would notice off the bat but having been privy to all the intimate details that made up Rick Grimes she considered herself an expert.

She combed through his unruly curls and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He smelled like clean linen combined with his deodorant, it stirred her deeply.

She felt him groan lightly as he stirred, one blue eye peeking up at her, the other eye made them a pair as he faced her slowly.

"Good morning" his voice was sleep soaked as his eyes adjusted to the light and the fact that she was propped up just staring at him.

He was waking up to a physical manifestation of his dreams.

"Good morning" She rubbed his bare chest, the planes of it hard from the demands of his job and his strict fitness regime.

"You're doin' my job" he said as his body naturally gravitated towards hers, his hands roaming the contours of her silhouette.

The room was not quite bright yet, which created an intimate setting for the pair who couldn't keep their hands and eyes off each other, even when at rest.

"Staring at you? You stare at me while I sleep?" She was amused and curious at his statement and she waited patiently for him to elaborate.

"I've done it a few times, stare at you when you sleep..." He loved looking at her when she was unguarded, even in sleep her beauty was alive to him.

He looked at the time on his phone and was relieved that it was only five after six. He had taken the day off for her birthday so there was no haste to get to their morning routine which he always dragged out, in no rush to leave her presence. He was usually right on time for work even though he didn't have regular hours.

"I know today is a special day….I just can't quite place my mind on what it is." He was teasing her and she knew it.

She straddled him in two seconds and he adjusted his position to accommodate her. His hands finding her thighs and rubbing on them for warmth and some form of physical contact.

"It's my birthday silly!" She laughed joyously knowing the day ahead could only bring more goodness to her life.

Her smile was brighter than any sunrise he had ever seen.

It wasn't just another birthday, it was a birthday she was eager to celebrate with Rick. They had planned a big party for later, everyone had been invited including Eli and Rosita and she was looking forward to meeting her half sister.

She wasn't too eager to have both her parents in the same room but she refused to let their current unresolved issues ruin another birthday.

"Does that mean you should get a present? Cause it's your birthday?" He squinted slightly acting the confused part perfectly.

She nodded slowly, ready to play whatever game he was engaging her in. She knew they pay off would certainly make her the winner.

"Nah. You know what _I_ think _I_ want for your birthday?" His eyes were pure seduction and her belly trembled with the promise his darkening eyes held. He toyed with the thin strap of her black vest as he spoke.

"What's that?" It was a breathy whisper that got released when her chest heaved.

"Cake." His hand strolled to the top of her matching black, V-cut panty and she watched his vanilla hand clash against her burnt umber skin. His fingers slid against her slit and he confirmed what he already knew, she was wet for him.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he rubbed her bliss button, pleasure already floating through her middle.

Rick raised up with her still in his lap, "Lie down for me babe" He demanded as he switched their positions smoothly. He stationed himself between her legs and tugged her underwear off.

Her glistening heat beckoning him to her urgently. He felt himself stiffen at the sight, his dick clouding his judgement, demanding attention but all he wanted to do right now was make his woman feel good, that in itself always brought him pleasure.

He flicked her node, just to watch her hiss, her legs widening in response.

He placed a firm hand on her belly as he descended intentionally on her bud, licking it at first.

Then he inched lower and flicked his tongue in her tunnel a few times and worked his way back to her nub, the scent of her arousal invading his nostrils.

Michonne clutched the bed sheets as the fire in her core intensified with Rick's welcomed assault on her flesh. She needed an anchor and the olive green sheets she was clutching like a designer dress on sale at Macy's wasn't enough.

She let go and her hands dived for his curls. She buckled into him and he was glad he had a hand on her tummy. She needed to be held down a bit.

His hands soon found her bottom and he lifted her to his mouth, to better have his _cake._

Rick heard Michonne moan and knew her head was thrashing on the pillow.

He paused his devoted ministrations momentarily, "You can make all the noise you want baby. It's your birthday."

He delved back in, picking up exactly where he left off, not missing a pleasurable beat.

Her head felt like she was a balloon, floating in the air with no particular place to go.

Her lower regions were in a different state, she was a volcano on the verge of eruption and she didn't want to control it for anything.

"Yesss Rick. That feels so good! I wanna come for you so bad." Her tone was desperate, she knew she didn't have long again, experiencing the euphoria from his sucking coming to a climax.

"You gonna come for me baby? You gonna give me some of that good stuff?" He knew she loved it when he talked back to her when she was drunk from his loving.

He lapped at her with ardour and she felt herself drip on his lips.

"Yeah baby, it's right there….just a little harder." She thrusted against his mouth, the tidal wave of her apogee building in her core.

"Harder? like this Michonne?" His loving intensified and sent her spiraling into a frenzy. "Is this what you want baby girl?"

Baby girl was her catalyst, it catapulted her into a violent spasm, so strong she felt her juices shootout.

Her eyes remained shut until her body could get under control. Her breath was raspy, her body lax. She felt the bed lighten when he moved off it and still she couldn't quite open her eyes yet. By the time she landed back to earth and opened her eyes finally, he was at her side pulling her into him.

"Happy Birthday." He kissed her cheek.

"Happy birthday indeed." She felt his steely rod at her ass and wiggled herself on him. She was greedy for more.

"I think you're feeding my addiction." He was always giving towards her and it was making her an epicure.

"I'm not feeding your addiction. I'm feeding mine." That's what the potency of his love for her felt like. Her essence was addictive in nature, she would always be his fixation.

"We're gonna have a good day today?" She asked as she felt him slip off his boxers.

"Oh yeah." He proceeded to show her much of a good day it was going to be.

* * *

"So you've been friend zoned by Daryl. Can you blame him?" Michonne threw the question to Sasha, guilt stepping in her conscience when she realized how sad her friend looked. The man in question was busy helping Rick with the final touches for her highly anticipated birthday bash. At the moment they were both struggling to carry a large speaker box from the large living room. She hoped they didn't break anything in their haste. Rick had been doing a lot of work most of the day in preparation for tonight. He was bringing out all the stops ensuring sure she had a memorable birthday.

Sasha hung her head in remorse. Being pregnant and uncertain about the fatherhood of said baby had her down in the dumps.

When the news was broken by Monica she had no choice but to let the cat out of the bag. Abraham was self assured and most confident that the baby was his, boasting that he was a straight shooter. Daryl however had reverted to his introverted self and had relegated Sasha to _just friends_ for now.

Love triangles were nothing like what it looked like on TV.

Seeing the solemn look on both her friends faces, it was an easy tell, they were both heartbroken.

"The friend zone doesn't have to be as grave as you're making it sound" Andrea said ready to dish out her alleged judicious advice.

"Please explain, Oh Wise One." Maggie said arms folded in wait.

Rocking Around the Christmas Tree by Brenda Lee was playing softly from the radio. The boom from the speaker was much needed especially when all the other guests arrived.

"Well...is there valet parking in this proverbial friend zone?" Her voice was suggestive, her eyes mischievous.

"Ohmygod!" Sasha sighed.

"What? There isn't anything wrong with having some fun."

"Andi! Unlike you I didn't set out to hurt anybody"

"And I did?" Her tone was defensive as she took a sip of her eggnog.

"You slept with someone while with Shane. Now he doesn't know his ass from his elbow and look at you, your shining bright." Sasha knew she was probably a bit jealous of Andrea's composure and she knew she was in no position to judge anyone's decisions but sometimes Andrea's moral compass needed a compass of its own.

"Eduardo and I aren't serious. It was a one time thing. One thing lead to the other and before I knew it he was showing me all kinds of different...poses." she sipped her eggnog greedily now, letting out a truth she had been holding for a bit.

"Wait! Hold on. You slept with Eduardo? Our Yoga instructor Eduardo?" Maggie sounded beyond surprised, although this was Andrea and nothing she did should really shock her so severely anymore.

Andrea nodded proudly.

"Man bun Eduardo?" Sasha asked for clarification. "Gosh he is so hott"

"I was having a little fun! And let me tell you! He knows how to stretch a woman!"

"A little fun?" Michonne shook her head as she made her way to the dinner table setting out trays of hors d oeuvres.

"What about Shane?" Maggie asked.

"What about him? He isn't my husband and why is this all about me? Listen! Every girl should have a chapter of _I don't care_ in their lives. "

"You're doin' a trilogy right now though..." Michonne teased her, she was the most qualified to do so.

"These country boys aren't into flings Andrea." Maggie had a deeper appreciation for her growing relationship with Glenn. They both knew what they wanted and that was each other.

"He got fooled and thought she was a good girl." Michonne added knowing Andrea's tolerance for being teased was high. She also gave as good as she got.

"Little does he know that good girls are just bad girls that never got caught." Her arms were folded when she spoke.

"Welcome to Andrealand. Population of one. We've got your flings on the left and your broken hearts on the right. Buckle up folks it's going to be one heck of a ride." Sasha mimicked an announcer, fisting her hand like a mic and gesturing with her free hand.

It came across quite comical and the girls were unable to stifle their laughs much to Andrea's annoyance.

She leaned on the counter, her hands bracing the edges as she gave them time to let the laughter die down.

"First things first. I'm a realist. Monogamy isn't for everyone." She pointed at Sasha as an example. Sasha threw several marshmallows at her feeling highly insulted.

"Secondly, don't expect because you two have been bitten by the monogamy bug that y'all are gonna infect me. Eduardo had a bad boy vibe. You know that's what I'm attracted to." She felt as though she was in Court, having to argue and justify her case in front of a jury.

"You know what's better than a bad boy? A big man with his life together." Sasha meant the words for Andrea but somehow they had flung back and kicked her in her butt.

Ironically Shane walked in the front door, a red Santa hat resting on his head. His determined gait pushing him to the kitchen where they all stood around the long granite counter.

"Happy Christmas, Merry Birthday Michonne." He kissed Michonne's cheek but his eyes never left Andrea, who was trying her best to avert his gaze. It didn't work, Shane had a way of allowing his almost black eyes bore holes into his targets and seeing through them. It was what made him a good cop.

"Ladies. Y'all lookin mighty classy this fine Christmas Eve. Where them fellas at?" He enquired, now ignoring Andrea fully who looked prematurely for some eye contact.

"They're probably out back trying to set up the speakers. You may want to go help Shane." Michonne knew Rick wouldn't admit they were probably stuck and needed a third hand.

Shane nodded and left the quartet.

All eyes shot to Andrea who was pouring wine into a wine glass. The drinks would be flowing tonight.

"Look Andi, Shane is Santa….maybe he's looking for a Ho Ho Ho!"

"Glad you got jokes Mags." Sasha and Michonne couldn't help themselves they laughed their way into coughing fits.

* * *

Her parents were yet to arrive but Chester and Eden came bearing lots of gifts. She loved being doted on by Rick's folks, they were not shy with their affection for her and it made her feel so special and loved.

Abraham walked in late and loud a few minutes before Glenn had arrived. The burly man had made his way to the kitchen after grabbing a glass for a drink.

He pulled the fridge door open expecting rocks for his drink but was disappointed when he found the freezer devoid of ice.

"Bitch nuts! Am I supposed to throw this drink back hot Grimes?" The large man didn't have to raise his voice to be heard. Rick stood from where he was with Daryl and Shane trying to work out the electricals for the malfunctioning speaker.

"Forgot to get that today. Lemme go grab two bags."

Michonne saw the tiredness on his face. After their lavish breakfast he made her that morning, he dived right into the preparations for the day, which involved several trips to the supermarket and a last minute trip to the mall to pick up a pair of shoes she just needed to have with her new dress.

"No babe. You stay. I'll go."

"Nah Michonne. I'll go." He insisted already looking for his keys.

"Babe. I'll go. I'll even take your truck." She grabbed her bag and took his key of the key holder.

He saw the determination in her eyes and he resigned himself that he needed the speaker working. Michonne was capable of grabbing some ice.

"No speeding." He preferred when she drove his truck, often complaining that her foot was a bit too heavy on the gas pedal of her beamer.

"Yeah. Yeah." She appeased him.

"You want me to come with you?" Maggie asked like the sweet friend she was.

"No. I need you here as a buffer between my mom and Eli when they come." She wanted to be prepared for anything, even in her absence.

"Ok. Fine. Hurry back." Maggie looked at the darkness outside, it was Christmas Eve. She needed her family indoors.

"I'm going to Shiva's. The store is probably closed but the bar is opened."

Shiva's was a bar owned by Carol and Ezekiel King, a friendly couple who was recently married. They had recently adopted an eleven year old boy named Henry.

The bar was opened every day except Christmas.

"See you guys in a bit." Rick watched her walk outside, he looked at his watch committing the time she left to memory.

"I won't be too long." She shouted to him from the driveway as she reversed his truck out onto the road.

She hoped her parents would be here soon. She was eager to meet Rosita and hoped they found some common ground to start a friendship.

* * *

Michonne entered Shiva's, surprised by the amount of patrons utilizing the bar services on Christmas Eve. Carol decorated the bar with minimal Christmas fanfare, but it looked festive enough.

She wanted to get the ice and head home, already missing the warmth and love there.

A familiar figure stood out to her as she made her way to the bar.

"Mike?" The somber looking man turned to her slightly a glass of whisky in his hand.

"You ok?" Mike didn't look his usual chipper, cocky self and she would've lied to herself if she said she wasn't concerned.

Zeke approached them from behind the bar, wiping freshly washed glasses.

"Michonne, to what do we owe the honor of your presence?" The theatrical man was a bit much sometimes but he had a heart of gold and Michonne took to him right away. He helped Carol run the bar efficiently and people came just to hear the ex Broadway star speak.

She nodded her head to Mike who returned to the safety of his glass.

Zeke shrugged in return indicating with his fingers that their lonely customer was on his second glass.

Michonne touched his shoulder in concern, it was Christmas Eve and nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve, not even Mike Johnson.

"What's wrong?" She took a seat next to him, unable to leave. She glimpsed at her watch, she told Rick she wasn't going to be long.

"Why do you wanna know? So you can throw it in my face?" Ok, so maybe Mike was still Mike but she was trying anyways. She understood that the way she lived her life didn't need to be dictated by the men who had hurt her.

"Because it's Christmas Eve and a bar is no place for a man like you who's got family at home. So spill it." he heard the authority in her voice and he felt like it was the first time he was noticing it.

She sounded powerful and strong. Hindsight slapped him across his face having totally missed this part of her.

"Why are _you_ here? Your cowboy know you left the house?"

"I'm here for ice. He threw a big party for my birthday and we're all out." Her tone was prideful and a tad bit petty. She wanted Mike to know she had the best man out there.

"Monica left me. There. I said it." Her eyebrows rose in shock. The admission unexpected, but not too much when you really thought about it.

"I'm sorry. I hope you two can work it out." She was proud that she meant it.

He nursed his drink again like it was a dying patient, slowly and with care.

"I doubt. But thanks."

"Zeke, can I get two bags of ice please?" A rowdy bunch of truckers had come in and she had to raise her voice to be heard over the road soaked men and Elvis singing he'd have a blue Christmas over the speakers.

"You mind if you go out back to get it Princess? Carol is helping Henry get settled so I'm alone tonight." He asked pouring out the requested drinks from his rambunctious customers.

"Yeah. No sweat." She pulled out a five dollar bill from her cross body bag and left it in the corner. Grabbing the key for the ice chiller she made her way out back.

Before she could walk out the door Mike called out, "Michonne!" She turned to face him.

"Happy Birthday!" She smiled at him and pushed the door. She briefly remembered the Mike she knew in College and hoped that maybe a small piece of him was in there somewhere.

The back of the bar was actually the carpark for Carol and Zeke's Convenient store which they both took turns running. The car park wasn't full, so she made haste in getting to the chiller. The street lights shed their bright light on the area.

The breeze was cold and she tightened her jacket for warmth.

As she got the large door opened she felt the cold steel of a blunt object dig info her hip. The chill she felt in her body was different to the blast from the cooler. She couldn't decipher if it was a gun or not.

"Nice and slow. Just give me the purse." The assailants voice was deep and mentally she was doing a trace for familiarity, but came up empty. She didn't know his voice.

She hoped he wouldn't feel the petrification that was beginning to hold her body at ransom.

These kind of guys fed on fear and acted foolishly when confronted with it.

She didn't have anything worth taking in her purse so she knew she was going to give him what he wanted and prayed he left her alone.

Before she could maneuver herself to face the thief she felt him hook her by her neck, his elbow digging into her breast.

Fear so strong overtook her she tasted in her mouth. She bit her lip and felt blood.

Rick said Fight or Flight was what made people freeze or react when confronted with danger.

She remembered he showed her how to SING, so she did. The object didn't feel like a gun butt and she thought to chance it.

Everything took place in seconds, her reaction time had to be swift.

With her back turned she launched her elbow in his stomach and stabbed his instep with her foot. She heard him lose his breath and she took the opportunity to kick her foot hard into his groin, she was so glad she opted for boots.

"Now why did you do that!?" He said as he launched at her. He fisted her in the head, her locks wasn't enough to soften the blow and her body slipped to the ground as her head throbbed sharply. The pain taking her almost to the point of madness, dizziness grabbed her in fistfuls.

Not feeling like he'd won he plunged her side with his knife, the blade cutting her deep. She felt like she had been pierced with a telephone pole and she cried out loudly.

The man in all black grabbed her purse and ran off. She was unable to form a word as the blood flowed from her body.

Her head felt disjointed and everything went black.

Mike walked out the back door seconds later, curious as to why Michonne was taking so long to grab some ice.

He saw her unconscious, bleeding body on the ground and he raced to her.

"Oh shit! Michonne!" He said as he checked her pulse. It was faint.

That's when he saw the movement from his peripheral, the robber was running hurriedly down the end of the long carpark.

He checked her wound and decided she needed a hospital urgently. She was bleeding profusely.

"C'mon Chonne! Stay with me girl."

He took his jacket off and ripped his shirt underneath quickly placing it on the gaping wound and adding pressure.

Michonne was unresponsive but her heart was still beating and he was grateful for that.

He assumed there was a tussle and she was probably hit in the head.

Her phone rang loudly in her pocket, he snatched it quickly Rick's face on the screen staring back at him. He slide the green key, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Michonne….baby where are-?"

"Rick! It's Mike man, Michonne was just mugged. She's been stabbed and I have to take her to the hospital. Meet me at Alexandria Memorial." He ended the call, knowing he was sharp and short but he knew Rick would get the message.

Right now his priority was getting Michonne some help. He winced at the amount of blood now on his pants. He shouted to the top of his lungs for Zeke as he lifted her body off the cold ground.

This was no way to end a birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Mrs G I hope this update will make you love me again :)

Thanks for the insightful reviews guys, I hope this chapter make y'all happy again.

Sophia

* * *

"Robbing someone on one of the holiest nights of the year? Who is he? Satan?" Maggie wasn't sure if she heard Andrea clearly, the shock of Michonne's mugging and subsequent stabbing had sent them all in a frenzy. It wasn't unlike their crazy blonde friend to have random outbursts either.

She didn't know her to be very religious but she could imagine she was just as upset as the rest of them.

The trip to Alexandria Memorial was brief. She didn't know know how she ended up in Michonne's BMW with Rick nor could she remember what route they had took.

She just recalled the pale look on Rick's face and the tragic news that followed that short phone call. Rick sped down the highway to the hospital. She had no choice but to grip the seat belt like a lifeline as he maneuvered the car hastily in and out of lanes.

He told Sasha before they all rushed out the house to call Michonne's parents about what had occurred as they were both yet to arrive to the party.

He was also on the phone barking at his men at the precinct, demanding everybody get to the scene of the crime immediately until he could get there himself. She had never heard him speak so forceful and demanding, his tone daring its recipients to defy his instructions.

Shane and Abraham had left first to go to the spot. They all knew where Rick would need to be. No questions were asked, everybody knew they had jobs to do.

Whoever this guy was, wherever he was, they would find him and she pitied the dude who had badly chosen Michonne Walters to attack.

Rick requested video surveillance of Shiva's bar perimeters, he shouted at the technical analyst on the phone that he wanted it like yesterday.

Maggie knew she closed her eyes and said a prayer for her friend who she loved like a sister, not believing for a minute that she wouldn't make it. She had to.

Presently the large group scattered the waiting room, the few strangers they met there had opted to give up their seats and now resided in a corner of the dismal yet clean room.

The lackluster Christmas tree that stood in the corner held a few obviously empty wrapped boxes underneath, the Christmas lights blinked with no particular rhythm or color scheme. It's life was dull and empty like the scarce decorations that was barely holding it together.

It was an ironic reminder of where they were on Christmas night.

Rick had gone to the nurse's station for a third time to get an update on the emergency surgery Michonne had been rushed to when they arrived about twenty minutes ago. He hadn't seen her. He was just briefed that she was being taken to surgery to stop the bleeding from the knife wound.

He couldn't sit still, the wait had been killing him. Chester and Eden were watching him like a hawk. Their presence gave him strength and courage to hold onto the little bit of sanity that remained with him. He believed in his heart that she was going to pull through, that her heart was still beating.

He would know if she wasn't with him anymore because somehow his heart would stop beating too.

He returned to the large ensemble of family and friends with a handsome, blue eyed doctor with a full goatee and a ponytail. As they approached the impatient bunch he ran a hand over his tired face again, impatience taking him over by the inches. He just needed to see her.

He watched Dina on the red chair, looking spaced out, her eyes watery. Morgan clutched her hand in support.

"This is her Mother." Rick pointed the doctor to Dina, who stood swiftly.

"You're daughter is very, very lucky. Her friend was smart in getting her here so quickly. We were able to stop the bleeding. She had surgery to close up the wound. Luckily the blade didn't cut into any arteries or veins so we didn't have much to do except close the slice up. It wasn't too deep. She's coming out of the anesthesia now but I'm gonna give her a mild sedative. Her body needs rest, she got a hard hit to the head so we also have to monitor her for a concussion. They're wheeling her out now. You guys will be able to see her in a few hours. She'll be in room 202." By the time the doctor had finished with his bulletin, everyone stood around Dina taking in his every word.

He had never seen so many people in the waiting room for one patient before.

It touched him immensely that this rainbow crowd of people were obviously family.

Dina wiped her tears. "Thank you Doctor - " she searched his name tag.

"They call me Jesus." He said smoothly.

"Dr. Jesus? And they gave you the Christmas shift? Are you kidding me?" Andrea stepped around them, her eyes fully appreciating the revered looking doctor who had helped save her friend's life.

Sasha and Maggie laughed at the irony of it all and the fact that Andrea had no filter.

"That's right. And you are….?" He asked as team family separated.

He leaned over to shake Andrea's hand and they exchanged smiles.

They were smooth and soft and her interest had been peaked.

They walked off together in the direction of the nurse's station.

Andrea's voice echoed down the hall. "You know I was actually thinking that it's time that I change my life Doctor Jesus."

"Un-be-liev-able." Sasha said as she and Maggie stared at each other in disbelief. Andrea was a shenanigan lover, it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Her breathing was slow but it was steady. It was a gentle reminder that his world had not gone completely dark but had instead slowed down for a bit and soon the whirlwind that was Michonne would be back to her usual effervescent self. That knowledge calmed him somewhat. The guilt and dread however remained, prickling at his skin incessantly. He had been fussing over a speaker while she was fighting for her life in a lonely carpark, wrestling with the evils of a degenerate who had no conscience about hurting people for personal gain.

It made his own conscience feel like it was being seared with a hot iron over the fact that he wasn't there when she needed him.

He should have gone for the damn ice. He would never forgive himself that she had gotten hurt. This incident could have been avoided had he just picked up his keys and gotten the ice himself. What kind of husband did this make him?

Was he even worthy enough to be _that_ for Michonne?

His hand aggressively parted his curls, a slow throbbing was gnawing at his temples only to be placated by the sight of her opened eyes, which was yet to occur. It had been a few hours.

Dr. Jesus advised that she should be waking up soon. In the meantime he had no plans of leaving her bedside.

The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise in the room, giving his thoughts a slower processing time as he recalled the phone call with Mike and how a few words had snatched his life from him.

He heard the sudden deep intake of her breath, as though her lungs needed all the air it could muster and he saw her eyes flicker open.

His eyes fixated on her. Too anxious to speak, he just waited.

"Hey….You...ok?" Her voice sounded like somebody had attacked it with sandpaper. It was grainy and heavy and his heart broke imagining the ordeal she had been through.

Rick couldn't believe she was awake, that her first question was about his well being when she was the one who had been attacked. It spoke to the depths of the relationship and their soulful connection.

"I've been better." His hand touched her forehead, making sure she was real. He needed to give his heart substantiating evidence that the best part of him was there in the flesh and not still lying on the ground in some desolate area waiting to be rescued by a good Samaritan. It was the only image his brain was loading on loop and he needed his thinker to catch up to the present.

"Rick...I'm...sorry" her eyes pinched and he saw the anguish on her face. Uncertain if it was emotional or physical, he sighed, needing to give her comfort in some form.

"I'm sorry that...didn't...listen..to...you"

He grinded his teeth at her misplaced guilt. "No Michonne. I'm the one that's sorry. I should've gone. It was your birthday. It was stupid of me to let you leave."

"You would've been….so….proud...of….me." she paused for another deep breath and he grabbed her hand for no other reason but to touch her.

"Hey, save your energy. We can talk later." There would be time for the blame game afterwards but Rick wanted her to know that he would gladly bear the brunt of it.

"SING. I used it….. remembered... what...you..said.." Her sentences were measured as her body tried to rationalize her pain and catch up to her awakeness.

She had tried to defend herself. That fact ate at him raw, tearing at his heart and burning up his insides. He knew he taught her well, the technique was not instructed in vain. It was to be used in difficult circumstances like the one she had been in.

He was damn proud of her bravado, that she didn't freeze up in the face of such danger. His girl was a warrior.

"I'm sure you did good babe. I'm so proud of you Michonne." A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and a little bit of pride helped him visualize her trying to kick some ass.

"How do you feel?" He needed to know if he should call the doctor.

"Like..I've...been..stabbed. Everything..hurts. If he was trying..to kill me..I think he almost succeeded." Her face and tone were serious. Rick felt the conviction of how close he had come to never seeing her again.

He tightened the hold on her small hand. She appeared so small and fragile all of a sudden and he wanted nothing more than to keep her within his eyesight forever, not trusting the world with her.

The thought remained a velleity, her freedom and exuberance for life was what made her so different from anybody he had ever met.

"Michonne..." This time his voice was the raspy one and she noticed for the first time how red rimmed his eyes were. Like he had been crying and hadn't slept in days.

She wondered how much time had passed. She felt like she had been asleep for days.

"Rick…" she forced her other hand to lift slowly to caress his face, he leaned into her as though he was waiting for her touch all his life.

"I can't lose you." Losing Michonne would render everything in his life meaningless. At this point he didn't know how to live without her.

"Hey….I'm right..here...I'm okay." Her voice was beginning to sound normal. Her heart tugged at Rick's confession and she craved nothing more than to be in his arms. For her it would always be the safest place. It humbled her that he wasn't above needing reassuring.

"Mike?" He had shown up for her tonight and she would be eternally grateful to him for that. If he hadn't come to check on her when he did she may have bled to death right on the cold hard ground on her birthday.

"He was the one who called me. At first I was ready to beat his punk ass for even having your phone but when he told me what happened I was so glad he was there with you." Rick didn't think Mike was deserving of a pardon for all the horrible things he put Michonne through but he had earned a momentary reprieve for what he had done for his girl.

"I have to thank him Rick. Is he here?" She was pleased that maybe Mike didn't want to be known only for his incongruity.

"He didn't wanna stay, probably with good reason. All he asked is that he get an update with your progress." Rick decided that it was the least he could do knowing that Mike had finally stepped up. He was still a day late and a dollar short but his quick action was something to be proud of.

Michonne's misfortune could certainly be a caveat for Mike to do some introspection. He didn't let the conversation with him prolong, Mike talked a lot, it was like diving head first into a noisy waterfall.

Rick simply told him he was here now and he would take care of Michonne like only he knew how.

"Where is everybody?" She asked curiously.

"In the waiting room, setting up shop. Waiting on you to wake up. Daryl is posted outside of your door like a sentry. Heard he hasn't left the post since they brought you in here." Daryl was a brother to her, she expected nothing less from him. They made a promise to never leave each other's side.

"Baby, I've gotta ask you some questions. You know the first few hours of a crime is very important. Can you tell me what you remember?" Sometimes Michonne's mind was eidetic and he hoped the special skill was just as strong in the midst of danger.

"You're gonna give me a cognitive interview?" She teased, knowing he would be in work mode trying to catch her assailant. She pitied the fool when Rick found him.

"It was dark by the corner where the chiller was. By the time I had reached inside to grab the ice he was already behind me. He smelled of stale cigarettes. He was in all black but he had a hoodie on and I couldn't see his face." Her eyes closed tightly, she saw the whole thing play out quickly in her mind and the fear she experienced then gripped her ten fold.

"I was so scared." Her hand swiped the tear that had escaped. "I thought he was gonna kill me. I saw you Rick, and the fear of not seeing you again was like a death in itself. I love you so much."

He didn't have a choice in the matter, his feet carried him over to her. He inched his way on the narrow bed and as gentle as he could, took her in his arms.

"You're safe now. And I'm here." He soothed her head and kissed her forehead. Her breathing evened out with his close presence.

There was a soft knock on the door before Maggie stepped in the room. "Hey guys, sorry to intrude but sweetie your dad's here. He would like to see you." Rick was about to protest but Michonne intervened.

She nodded to him and patted his arm. "It's okay. Send him in with Dina." This brought a concerned eyebrow raise from Rick.

"Do you really think having the two of them in here together is a good idea Michonne. They haven't spoken in years." She smiled at his concern but smiled more to herself as she spoke, "Don't you think maybe that's the point of all this?" Her penultimate thought of this whole birthday disaster once the abject fear and terror had slipped away from her was maybe she had been granted a eucatastrophe. That this sudden brush with death would lead to an unexpected positive outcome of the silent feud between her parents. She was hoping with this catastrophe, hope could ultimately prevail. It was Christmas; a time worldly known for forgiveness and second chances.

Rick admired her strength and fortitude. "You're amazing you know that. I'll send them in." He kissed her forehead again relishing in the fact that he could still kiss her anytime he wanted.

She snuck higher up her pillow in preparation.

"But if they are upsetting you in any way, I'm taking back the room." He eyes her seriously before he slipped from the room.

* * *

She eyed her parents on either side of her bed. The chill between them was colder than the air blowing from the air conditioning unit in the room. They were quiet but pensively so.

The solemness of their stare pierced her chest. She couldn't read them, but she could imagine the possibility of losing your daughter on Christmas Eve could sober them some, or at least she hoped it did.

"The last time we were all in a room together you two were yelling. Now you've gone mute. Maybe I am dead." she wanted her humor to be light but she was afraid it came across dark.

"Don't make those kinds of jokes." Dina fidgeted with the blanket, tucking in what was already tucked in and making herself busy.

Eli looked at the two women and his heart broke for the bridge he collapsed all those years ago. He had missed so much.

"Mom." Michonne's voice was groggy and slow. Sleep and tiredness were knocking on her door. Her speech was sedate, but there were some things she needed to say before sleep claimed her.

"You two have to fix this." She didn't know what fixing things really meant. She knew she wasn't gonna rip herself to pieces making others whole anymore.

"Eli told me everything. I can't claim to understand exactly what happened between you two but I forgive you Mom. I don't want to be bitter about this anymore." She was crying already, the tears falling in slow motion down her cheeks.

Michonne's mother touched her face, her own eyes filling up. The fear of losing her only daughter in one night had made their biggest issue seem so insignificant.

"You're right. You're so right. I'm so glad you're ok honey. I don't know what I'd do if anybody ever took you away from me. You're my life Michonne despite our many disagreements and all the hurt my silence has caused you. I think I resented you for being so vocal about something that was hurting you when I _couldn't."_ Dina glanced at Eli for a second, her eyes only able to take him in spades. "Rick did right by you in finding your father. He's a good man baby. I'm sorry he was the one to do it. I'm sorry it wasn't me. That I wasn't strong enough to do that for you. Can you ever forgive me?" The tears had started to fall midway into Dina's speech, even Eli's steely gaze had soften considerably as he watched the woman he had loved twenty years ago and the child they had created together.

"I was so hurt when you left." Dina wasn't finished and so she faced Eli, the floodgates were open and she decided to use the opportunity to bear it all. If anything her daughter had taught her was sometimes you just needed to be brave and face your fears head on. "And I allowed that hurt to turn me bitter…...and I'm sorry I let you witness that baby. You're so strong Michonne. Watching you grow up….I never saw a weak bone in you."

Michonne wished that were true. "I wasn't weak, I was broken. Parents sometimes blind themselves to their kids pain even when it's staring them in their faces." Like a typist striking her keys, she delivered her words with precision.

Dina opted to see Michonne as the successful woman she was and not the girl who craved a relationship with her father. Or how _his_ absence in her life affected her presence in her other relationships.

Things were out of hiding now. All the secrets exposed; almost twenty years had passed and Dina and Eli were in the same room together. It was already a win.

Maybe now they could have that twenty year delayed conversation.

In as much as she had both her parents ears, she decided to say a few words to Eli too.

"For my 16th Birthday I waited and waited for you to miraculously show up you know…..but you never did. So it was just another Birthday. This one was supposed to be different because I had Rick and maybe I thought I could have a little piece of you too." She let her hand ghost over her bandage. The painkillers were working, her body felt numb but her heart and mind were feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't expect you two to get back together. But I do expect you to at least talk about things and be cordial to each other. Can you do that? Rick and I are gonna get married. We're gonna start a family. I want my kids to know their grandparents. All of them." It was her hope that they didn't leave her room the same way they came in. She wanted good sense to triumph over ego and pride which would pave the way to healing.

Eli cleared his throat, emotions choking his insides so much he thought he couldn't breathe. He took in every word Dina said to him and about him and wanted to believe that they weren't pass a new start. They wouldn't be best friends, but he would try his best to do what Michonne wanted. It was too late to bring love back for them and he wouldn't want to intrude on what she and Morgan had after so many years but they could be parents, which was all Michonne wanted.

"Rick's is a lucky man. I've been wrong for so long Michonne that doing right feels….different." Eli's voice trembled as he spoke. "I can't claim I have all the answers, but I'm willing to make amends. I'm willing to at least talk if you're willing Dina." The moment was too poignant for it all to be lip service. His eyes were directly on her mother and Michonne marvelled at the rare deer in headlights look that had taken over her mother. Dina nodded her head.

Michonne relaxed into the pillow, her efforts were not in vain. This past year had been a tornado for her, but it brought some good with it. When the storm was over she had landed safely in Rick's arms.

Maggie's words rang true, sometimes bad things happen for good things to come together.

"Everything okay in here?" Rick's head peeped into the room. His face was tired but he was still handsome.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Dina said wiping her almost dried tears.

"Someone wants to meet you. Is it ok if I bring her in?" The door had opened and her pretty half sister shyly walked in behind Rick.

"We're gonna go outside. You need anything?" Her mother asked and Michonne looked at her with a newfound appreciation for her maturity over this heartbreaking matter.

"I'm ok. Mom?" Michonne called out to her beautiful mother. Dina rushed to her side, hoping she wasn't in more pain "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the woman I am today and I love you for it." Her words were sincere and was another blow to the waterworks the two were trying but failing miserably to hold at bay.

"I love you too sweetie." She kissed her again, a hand lingering on her soft cheek.

Eli touched her blanketed foot as he exited the room before Dina.

Rick stood at the foot of her bed with Rosita at his side. He eyed the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with skeptically.

"I'm fine. I promise. " She said to him, reading his mind perfectly.

"You're very pretty." She said to her half sister in earnest, her beauty was the first thing to jump out at her.

"So are you." Rosita replied a bit uncertain of what she was supposed to say. "Some Birthday huh…"

Rick snuck out leaving the odd pair alone.

"Tell me about it…" she rolled her eyes. This is not how she planned to spend her birthday or Christmas for that matter. Fate had a different agenda.

How did the saying go again? _We plan and God laughs._

She understood it now, it wasn't about her anymore it was about the future.

"Your boyfriend is gonna find this _puta_. There'll be hell to pay when he finds him." Rosita hadn't known Rick for long but she knew he loved the woman in front of her fiercely.

"I just wanted to say Hi. Let you know we're all outside rooting for you. I'll leave. I'm sure you're tired."

"Actually Rosita, I don't mind your company." She could already tell by a few exchanged words that they had the potential for a beautiful friendship.

* * *

For the next hour the private room was filled with everyone filtering in and out to see her.

In a twisted move of fate Rick, Daryl, Morgan, Chester and Eli all stood in her room. The different baritones of their voices echoing through the small quarters.

She had dozed off for a moment after a few rounds of chatting but it appeared as though some of them still lingered.

If her doctor knew how many of them were here all at once they would be run out forthwith.

She heard their varying opinions about her recovery time being shared with Rick.

Everybody was an expert on the matter and she laughed inwardly at their instructions.

Ironically enough seven months ago she was severely alone, void of key male interaction, now she had a plethora of men, who in some form or the other loved and cared for her.

These men all played such a critical role in her life now; Daryl was her brother and despite the fact they had disagreed on the way he handled her breakup with Mike he opted to put her first. Chester was never selfish with his fatherly advice and affection for her and she cherished her friendship with Rick's dad. Morgan had been a silent supporter and active giver in her life and because she was hurt by her dad's abandonment she chose to minimize the active role he played throughout the years. She decided she would voice her appreciation to the man who had stepped in for her when there was no one else to do it.

Eli or rather his absence had been her kryptonite for so long that she built her life around believing that men who she let invade her personal space would always disappoint her, would always leave.

Meeting him now after so many years did not heal her. It was a mere drop in the bucket of repairing the damage he had done but she saw and heard the sincerity in his voice and she hoped above everything else that she and her father could be friends.

The last man but the most important man in her life was Rick, she hadn't planned on him but she was so happy they were together now.

Where she was only able to see the rain before, he helped her see the rainbow. Rick didn't just fall in love with her flowers, he fell in love with her roots too. She loved him more than life itself. She needed to tell him that.

You learn to appreciate things so much more when you don't expect them. She was honored and grateful to be loved by this man.

As though he knew she was musing deeply on him, their eyes floated to each other.

Rick saw the cognitions through her tired eyes. "Okay guys, Can we get the room?"

His asking for the room made him sound presidential and despite the heavy ache in her belly she admired him openly not caring who saw. She would gladly be his first lady for the rest of her life.

He walked to her bedside and handed her some water. He was ready for some alone time.

The guys said their goodbyes.

With a kiss to her head he promised he would return to her shortly. He was going to check on everyone and let them know it was time they all go home.

* * *

After speaking with everyone, they agreed to leave but somehow still lingered in the waiting room, chatting away. Saying you were going to leave and actually leaving had different meanings for this group.

Eli approached Rick before he entered the room.

"I'd like to pay for half of her stay."

"Not necessary Eli." Rick didn't appreciate the offer, especially when he was more than capable of handling things on his own.

"I just want to make sure she has the best." Eli's relaxed frame towered over him without much effort.

Rick folded his arms, his head tilted slightly as he spoke. "I'm what's best. I'm here all day, every day for her." The unsaid notion that Eli couldn't say the same wasn't needed.

"I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I just wanted to help." he placed his hands up in surrender. Rick was battling with deciphering if Eli's offer was coming from a genuine place and not from a place of buying Michonne's affection.

"You've seen your daughter two times in nineteen years and all of a sudden you're father of the year?" He started to walk off, knowing his aggravation at Eli would soon show.

"I loved her first." Eli said, his tone was soft but Rick heard his words clearly.

His sentence wasn't even quantifiable in Rick's eyes as he pushed the door and replied, "And I loved her best.

* * *

"Andrea said something about you asking me to marry you tonight." She spoke softly like if she had just found the point of a whisper and she had a big secret to keep.

"Andrea has one of the biggest mouths." He deflected, it was most definitely his plan before some thief almost stole the love of his life away from him. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"Well…..were you?" The painkillers were wearing off, she was in excruciating pain but she needed to know. They had spoken about it too many times recently for it not to be true.

"I was, but now you're hurt and there'll be time for that after you're feeling better." He was just grateful she was alive.

"Ask me." Her voice was clear and firm.

His eyes were inquisitive.

"Ask me." She said again, this time more drawn out.

"Michonne…..honey I don't -" He didn't want to do it, not like this. He had the whole thing planned. She deserved everything and more from a proposal. He didn't want to ask her to spend the rest of his life with him in an old Hospital room on Christmas Day while she was nursing a stab wound.

His wife deserved better. In his heart that's what he considered her to be.

"If it's one thing I've learnt about tonight is time is precious and life is short. I love you. I want to be your wife. So take the ring out of your pocket and ask me Rick."

This was a tell for him, of why he was so in love with her. She always demanded more from him. Always ensuring he dived deeper than the surface when evaluating things.

He didn't even have to second guess it. He fingered the white gold ring that was burning a hole in his pocket all night and slipped it on his index finger.

He was going to focus on helping her heal but he knew healing came in all forms.

At the time he met Michonne he thought maybe love wasn't in the cards for him, that somehow the things that he had done in his past was catching up to him and he wasn't deserving of something as miraculous as having someone he loved, love him in return.

Somehow he managed to find her and in return she saw him. Together they were never wrong.

If loving Michonne was a crime could his punishment be a life sentence with her?

She was a once in a lifetime woman, there was no upgrading after her.

She pushed herself determinedly towards the pillow, her pain was consistent but slow in feeling.

She looked at Rick and tears filled his eyes making them look more like the ocean than ever before.

"Will you marry me?" He took her hand and kissed it. A tear slip out of his seas and fell on his cheek.

"Will you marry me, please, Michonne." She tried to add some laughter to his darkened eyes as she swiped his cheek. She was a supportive cryer and would easily join him, but this was supposed to be a happy time for them.

"Will you marry me please, Michonne." His voice was laced with love as he echoed her correction, she felt it floating around her.

"I'd be honored Rick." She gave him her finger and he slipped the solitaire diamond on.

He kissed her lips, soft and chaste.

"I love you." She said and now her tears came flowing freely. She was hoping they had missed the bus.

"I love you more. Always remember that." He said stroking her hair.

"I want to get married now. On Christmas Day. I don't want to wait Rick." She surprised him with her latest demand. They were in no condition to get things together so quickly. He wanted to give her an exquisite wedding to remember.

"Babe -" he tried to protest, but with the look on her adorable, bruised face he knew whatever argument she was bringing, he was gonna lose.

This was how the rest of his life was going to be and he couldn't wait to do this forever.

"It's a hospital, there must be a chapel here. All our family and friends are outside. I want to do it now."

"You're sure? This is what you want?"

She nodded enthusiastically and her excitable demeanor was a perfect example of the addiction he was referring to just yesterday. Making her happy was his high.

They were going to get married. In the chapel, in the hospital on Christmas Day.

"You have a big decision to make though." He said with a grin, still clutching her hand firmly like he was climbing a mountain.

She didn't know what decision he was referring to and her interest was peaked.

"What's that?" Her voice was still raspy.

"Which one of these guys are you gonna let walk you down the aisle?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Hey guys, how is everyone doing after that whammy of a MSF? I'm still wrapping my head around it. I hope y'all are ok.**

 **Thanks for the suggestions to my unofficial question at the end of the last chapter. You guys really are the sweetest. I hope I did it justice. Can't wait to hear your**

 **thoughts**

 **P.S. Grimes 2.0 will forever be alive in ALL my stories.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"So Rick and Daryl just left?" Michonne asked for the third time in vain. Most of the women had gathered in her room once the news had broken that she and Rick were tying the knot, trying to see how quickly they could pull things together. Right now she just wanted to know where Rick and Daryl were headed.

"Yeah, I think they probably went to get a suit or something for your impromptu wedding." Sasha shrugged trying to provide a reasonable explanation to mitigate Michonne's obvious worry.

"Daryl is the grumbling man-child who was stationed at the door right?" Rosita asked, adjusting her red blazer jacket as she spoke.

Andrea whipped around to face her, pleased with Michonne's half sister's obvious wit.

With Rick's sudden disappearance momentarily forgotten Michonne observed her friend and her new sister bond over Daryl's immaturity. She could sea Rosita becoming an easy addition to their group.

"Girrll, we can hang! Are you on Instagram? Lemme follow you!" Andrea had finally found someone who had the same view as she did about Daryl, she wondered if maybe she had found her long lost petty twin.

Rosita laughed raucously and hi-fived the box-dyed blonde.

"Hey! He's my man-child and I love him okay!" Michonne was slightly offended but knew Daryl's neanderthal mannerisms preceded him.

Sasha threw her hands in the air in exasperation, leaving them to join Eden and Dina in the corner of the room as they discussed the semantics of pulling off the ceremony in just a few short hours.

Dina told Michonne to sit back and relax, she and Eden would handle everything. She planned to do just that. She had no energy to lift a finger. Her head was wracked with pain in the area where she got hit in her head but she wanted to be a part of the joy in the room so she tried her best to ignore it.

Maggie was the only one missing from the estrogen enhanced room. She was speaking to the doctor to find out some more details of Michonne's recovery in lieu of Rick.

"Rosita, I'm loving your curly look." Andrea perused the younger girl's profile on the picture based platform before she requested a follow back. "But what does your hashtag _NMN_ mean?" She was trying to decipher if it was some social media code she had missed entirely.

"Oh! That's my _No Man November_ selfie." Rosita reached over Andrea's shoulder taking in the month old picture. There was a story there considering the smirk on the brunette's face.

Michonne laughed cautiously, her sister was a clever one it seemed and maybe she was having a bit of man trouble like a few of her girls. Yeah, she'd fit in nicely.

"Where have you been all my life?" Andrea had found her spirit animal. "It's like we're twins."

"You had a man in November Andi!" Michonne reminded.

"Not on Instagram."

"You didn't give Shane a fair chance." Maggie said only picking up the tail end of the conversation as she returned to the cool room. Only a glint of afternoon sun shared their space, adding some glare to the enclosed area. Soon enough it would be nightfall and Michonne hoped she and Rick would be husband and wife before dark.

"He would've made a good boyfriend if you gave him a fighting chance to get to know you." Maggie brought her voice to a whisper, although the precise manner she pronounced her words let Andrea know she was being chided.

"Shane wanted to know my underwear size! Nothin' else. Google would make a better boyfriend than Shane because it certainly knows more about me than he ever did!" It took only a second for Andrea's steel walls of defense to go up. Michonne saw through her facade; trying to come across as though she didn't care when deep down inside she did. Especially given the fact that she had hurt Shane.

"Hey. Now isn't the time for a group therapy session. Could we discuss wedding wear? Or are you walking down the aisle in this backless hospital gown." Rosita's face contorted in distaste. She hoped Michonne had a contingency plan for an emergency wedding dress.

"Oh God No!" Maggie was the one to share in Rosita's repulsion.

"So we're going on a wedding dress hunt without the bride?"

"I can come along." Michonne answered faintly, willing the stabbing pain in her head away.

"No sweetheart, you're in no condition to go anywhere." Rick's mom said as she and Dina migrated to their conversation.

"You need to rest. You'll need your energy to walk down the aisle." Her mother said fixing her blanket and fluffing her already fluffed pillow.

She huffed in surrender, not wanting to admit she had no zeal and they were right.

"Well we don't have a lot of time. So let's go. I'll drive." Sasha was leading the way out the door.

The eruption of conversation between the women was quick and detailed as they listed out their plan. Michonne felt as though she wasn't right in front of them as they discussed her dress.

"Maggie!" She shouted before the buzz of the chatting drowned out her weak voice.

Maggie hung back looking at Dina and Eden around Michonne's bed.

She knew what Michonne wanted and she spoke before any words were shared.

"I know. I'll handle it." She said, touching her hand as she left the room.

"Sweetie, get some rest. Eden and I are going to finalize everything with Father Gabriel." Her Mother too was about to leave the room. Eden touched her cheek with her soft comforting hands in a silent promise that they'd be back.

"Mama!" Michonne said her voice raised, as Dina's head disappeared out the door.

The door flung open with Dina's hazel eyes expressing curiosity at her raised voice.

"Find Rick!"

* * *

"Your mother said you wanted to see me." Morgan entered Michonne's room and approached her bed unusually cautious. He gazed briefly at her new accessories and looked pleased at the additions, happy that things didn't seem as dull as they were the day before. The dreariness was gone, Andrea had sourced a desk size Christmas tree in the hospital gift shop, it even came with blinking lights and tiny decorative bows. Rick had purchased some pretty pharmacy flowers for her which helped brighten up the room and her spirits. She was able to sit upright fully now, the pain having subsided into a dull ache as opposed to the heavy pulsating she had been feeling the day before. The intensity of the pain was coming and going, right now she was glad she had been granted a reprieve.

"Yeah I wanted -" She began to cough incessantly, her voice crowded from misuse as she had been asleep for a few hours. She watched Morgan instinctively walk around her bed and pour her a glass of water from the pink mug on the wheeled table. He handed it to her and soothed her back as she drank it, the soft touch giving some measure of comfort.

"Don't try to do too much okay. You were stabbed Michonne, you didn't bust your knee." His words and actions came from a place of caring and she made herself culpable for taking their relationship for granted.

She felt like a blind man granted sight for the first time.

"Okay." She said and relaxed back into the pillow he had fluffed for her. The coughing fit had certainly amped up her dull ache to a persistent throbbing and she needed a minute to catch her breath while she digested this new wave of pain. Morgan handed her the two pain killers waiting for her next to the mug and she threw them back as she sent them further down with another sip of the room temperature water. She was grateful he was there, she wanted a drink of water but the table had been wheeled too far from her when the doctor came to check her vitals. It hurt to move, far less to extend her arm and stretch for something she considered a need.

Everything was _clear_ to her now, Morgan had been there for her all along without having to say so.

"Michonne, before you say anything, I never meant to come between you and Dina in all this. I just wanted to help out. Your mother and I were always good friends…..until we were more. The...more….happened long after Eli left." Morgan thought that now may be the best time to clear the polluted air that he assumed was between them. Michonne and Dina had gone from being silent on the things that hurt them to talking openly about it. Facing death and potentially losing someone who was a walking manifestation of your whole life often gave someone an entirely different view on the things they placed emphasis on.

"I get it Morgan. I see things for what they are now, not just what I perceived them to be. Eli and Mama have stuff to work out. I hope you won't stand in the way of that." She knew Morgan was understanding if nothing else. He certainly would give Dina the space and freedom to do what should've been done all those years ago.

"I'll do whatever Dina wants. I think a conversation with Eli and your mom is long overdue. I'm sorry it had to take you getting hurt for them to see that." He adjusted his stance as he crossed his arms and set his hickory brown eyes more intently on her.

"I think we all got some perspective tonight. I just wanted to say thank you for being there for me and my mom where it counted. You didn't have to do any of the things you did for us. For me. Especially with my misguided teenage angst and then with my misplaced anger at the whole situation. You filled some of the holes Eli dug out and I'm sorry it took so long for me to see that. For me to tell you thanks." Saying thanks was in no way supposed to be a compensation for Morgan, she knew it wasn't even suffice for her. Sometimes showing was better than telling and she had some work to do.

She felt imprisoned, laying up in a hospital bed on Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day. It definitely wasn't her idea of enjoying the holidays. Even on a day usually spent in the warmth and comfort of one's home, her family and friends had gathered around the old hospital to be with her. They still refused to go home.

She was so fortunate to be loved by these people, it made her feel warm and snuggly inside and not just because it was the holidays.

"Why did you do it? Be there all this time?" Perhaps having him verbalize his reasons for volunteering to teach her to drive, attending both her graduations and helping her pick out an apartment would help her understand how one man would surrender his time and money to someone so easily without thought of recompense.

"I'd like to think everything gets a return I guess. I saw what Eli did to Dina when he left. And you. And while I didn't agree with why he left, I didn't agree with Dina either with the way she handled the aftermath. If I could've been a help in any way I was glad to."

"I was so serious with you. Plenty times I never let you in unless I absolutely needed to. I'm sorry Morgan. You deserved better from me." Half of the times she was agonized that another man was so giving of himself when she wasn't a second thought to her father. It certainly made her project her bitterness and disappointment on someone who wasn't deserving of it. She was glad that with age came wisdom. She wasn't that angry girl anymore, hadn't been like that for a while now.

"I love you like...like you're my own daughter Michonne. I'm very proud of the woman you've become. There were things I could've said too. We were all silent in a bad situation, the pain was loud enough for all of us I guess. " The admission shook her. He loved her despite everything, the gravitas of his words caused an awareness of Morgan she hadn't felt or seen before.

A mother's love could be easily taken for granted at times. It often came with purchase and could be blinded by a bond that started from before the womb. A mother's love began in the heart. She knew despite their tumultuous at times relationship Dina loved and cared for her. She gave her the best of what she had to give.

Hindsight showed her the cognitive need from as young as her teenage years for her father's presence and approval was stronger within her because he simply _wasn't_ there. She may not have had the approval of her father but she certainly had Morgan's. Somehow it bore more weight with her, encouraging her to ask for what she so rightly desired on her wedding day.

"I know that now, which is why I want to ask you to do something for me."

"Name it."

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" She knew he was her right choice.

He paused momentarily and she saw him swallow before responding, contemplating her unexpected question. She prayed her hopeful expression teased the right response from him.

"Yes. I would love to walk you down the aisle. I would love that very much" He fought a smile through his answer, eventually the smile won.

For the first time Michonne saw the pride bursting on his face and she felt like a daughter.

"Thank you Morgan." They were going a smiling competition it seemed.

He nodded his head before a comfortable silence settled between them.

She watched the time on her phone and grew slightly concerned.

"Have you seen Rick? He isn't answering his phone and we're supposed to do this thing in a few hours." They were lucky enough Father Gabriel who visited the hospitals on Christmas Day had happily agreed to marry them.

The friendly Father was giving out cups of cheer with his humble disposition and she took to him right away.

However, she had a minor case of a missing groom. Rick wouldn't just ups and leave without saying something, certainly not on a night like this.

Morgan shrugged his shoulder and her eyes shifted with unwarranted disappointment.

"Tell you what, let me go outside and check with his folks and see what I can see." He reassured her with a tug of her foot.

She picked up her phone and hit the redial square with determination. Rick's handsome face brightened up her screen, she longed for his presence, needing him in the room with her, even if it was just to wring his neck for vanishing on her.

* * *

He walked into the room and stepped lightly not wanting to disturb Michonne in the event she was taking a nap. His heart beat came into an even toned pattern as he sighted the bedrock of his existence turned to the side facing the cream colored blinds that marked the long wall, contemplating her thoughts he was certain.

"Michonne." He said quietly, her name whispered with a bit of a drawl.

She turned slowly to face him, her expression neutral but he knew she was aware of his whereabouts or at least had put two and two together. In this case put Daryl and Rick together. He stuck his hands in his jeans as he bent to kiss her on her lips.

"I got your purse back." His tone was triumphant. Her face lit up for a moment at the thought of not having to wade through any red tape to get new credentials, then graduated to a curious gaze and she adjusted herself again on the bed before she spoke.

"You found the guy?" She was hopeful the man who had threatened her life would be penalized heavily for his crimes. She wondered why Rick didn't say he was headed down to the station.

"Yeah. We did. Confessed and everything." He couldn't help it as his hand found the softness of her cheek, needing so desperately to touch her and remind himself she was still very much with him.

That's when she noticed the red, bruise of his knuckles.

"Rick!" She took both his hands into hers and inspected them closely. He needed to make an example out of the man that caused her pain. He didn't just steal her purse, he stole her fearlessness, even if it was just for a moment. "Is this why you snuck outta here?" She wasn't mad and her tone let him know that. However her eyes easily penetrated his thoughts summoning a response.

"I didn't know what you'd think, what you'd do." He knew that he had a valid reason for doing what he did and it was to show he would always take care of her in any shape or form.

"You think I'd try to stop you?" She asked coolly, waiting to see how he was getting himself out of this one.

"I knew you would talk me out of it, you could've." His face was set defiant with a small dose of guilt as his eyes met her understanding yet tired ones.

"You beat him?" Given that his hands were so obviously discolored she knew his interrogation had turned physical. She hoped he wasn't hurt severely during this _questioning._ She inspected his body from his curly top to his booted feet for any signs of harm.

"I did." He was most proud. "I got him to confess and cough up your stuff."

"Your hands are so bruised. Was it even worth it?"

"Hey. You've got pics of all the Rick Jr's in that wallet. Not to mention your driver's license, credit cards…..so…." He smugly felt justified in his vengeance and she shook her head unbelievingly. It wasn't too much of a surprise; Rick would go through fire for her.

"So you decided to take the law into your own hands?" She meant her statement to be both literal and figurative.

"Michonne…..I am the law." Complete with a head tilt, he was so damn cocky when he spoke. She couldn't help but fold her arms and bite her bottom lip. The opulent blue of his eyes charged her with a piercing gaze and she knew there was no way she could be mad at him over this.

"I'm going to _always_ defend you. You know that right?" The fact that he wasn't there to help her initially would always rest on his conscience.

When Shane brought him to the interrogation room and he studied her perpetrator, his anger and rage blinded him. He heard Michonne screaming out in fear in his head like a bad nightmare. The nuclear level destruction he wanted to unleash on the criminal who hurt the woman he loved more than his own life wouldn't have sufficed in bringing the ill advised attack to justice.

The man was an arrogant bastard who only spoke the language of aggression and violence. Rick showed him he was bi-lingual. He was sure he broke his nose by the time the third punch was thrown under the watchful eye of Daryl and Shane. In no time the assailant was crying out his confession and informed them where he hid her bag.

Rick left to retrieve Michonne's purse and then Daryl had a few _words_ of his own to express _._

He was behind bars and Rick would ensure it stayed that way so Michonne would never have to feel that kind of dread again.

"So we could've easily been having this wedding at the jail down at the station as opposed to the hospital?" She intended her tone to be sarcastic.

"Why'd you think that?"

"I thought you were looking for something to wear." She teased him as he observed his denim getup. A change of clothes was the last thing on his mind.

"You wanted me to dress up?" She thought about it briefly and realized he was exactly how he was supposed to be. Had been from the day she met him. He defended her honor. He was going to be her husband. A change of clothes wasn't going to make a difference.

"Nah….you've got this Knight In Cowboy Boots look down to a science." Rick made her feel loved and protected with his gallantry. She knew he would always have her back. She understood his need to defend her just as much as he understood her need to feel protected.

He gave flight to the butterflies in her belly as his goofy grin triggered one of her own. He took ownership of her lips, he wanted to kiss her deeply since he entered the dim hospital room and saw her lying there waiting for him, but he had settled for a peck. He loved when they kissed and he could feel her smiling. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the world knowing she belonged to him.

Rick was always proving to her that love was a pattern of devotion. She had a man who made her feel adored and desired everyday without excuse or exception.

"So.. detective….." She began in a girlish tone. "For future reference you're not allowed to sneak out on your wife. This is going down in my book." She winked at him as he tasted her honey drenched lips again.

"You're not supposed to be keeping score babe."

"Even though I'm totally winning?" They could be two goofs at times and she genuinely cherished the playful aspect of their relationship.

She opted to not view a potential relationship with Rick as a risk and now she was reaping the rewards of being truly vulnerable with someone without threat or fear of being used or taken for granted. Her past had been a gamble with the men she had allowed close but the blue eyed detective with a giant size heart was an investment that kept on giving to her life.

"See the thang' is you're always winning." He was being gentle as his lips pecked at her jawline and then her neck, if only to hear her laughter again. There was so much growth between them since they met. If love could be viewed as a branch on your life's journey he had found a tree in the dark skin goddess he held between his arms.

She play pushed him, mindful of the bandage around her torso. Somehow with Rick in her purview the jarring pain had subsided.

There was a quick burst of a bright light in the room as Andrea peeked her blonde head inside.

"I would tell you two to get a room but it's an unnecessary pun. So Father baldy is here and everybody wants to know if you two are still going through with this wedding." Her voice was calm and unhurried as she watched them gather themselves.

"You ready?" her eyebrows perked up at him as he looked down at her.

"For you? Always." He kissed her again and they didn't hear when Andrea closed the door.

* * *

Michonne made eye contact with Eli as she clutched Morgan's hand securely as they walked down the short, carpeted chapel aisle.

She gave him a brief smile as they exchanged glances. She wasn't sad anymore, she felt free from the very thing she thought would haunt her all of her life and it was the best feeling.

Eli's _presence_ was a present enough for her this Christmas _and_ on her wedding day, but the man who was clutching her by her waist as he held her up to walk was the man she wanted to give her away to Rick. It was a fitting handover that bought a huge grin to her face.

Her wedding plans happened quickly, there wasn't any time to stress on the details or the aesthetics of the venue or any of the mundane things that turned the experience into a hectic rush for completion.

Her girls had stepped in for her and gotten her a loose fitting cream dress as a substitute for the real deal as there was no time for a wedding dress purchase on Christmas Day. Her wound wouldn't allow for any close fitting clothes so the find had been perfect.

The small crowd of her family filling up the two rows of the old wooden cedar brown benches was decoration enough for her.

Chester was beaming at her and she was reminded she was gaining another father today. She was such a lucky woman. Daryl nodded soberly towards her as he chewed on his cheek, she knew he would be concerned about their closeness now but she was going to remind him that they were still family. That was never going to change.

She eyed Abraham chatting up Rosita in the corner of her eye and she stored to her memory to tell the orange ginger to stay away from her sister.

 _She had a sister now._

There was no music for them to walk down the aisle to, so she stepped to the symphony that played in her heart knowing she was marrying someone who had changed her life.

Rick loved her so much she forgot what it felt like to be hurt.

"Andrea are you crying?" Sasha's voice was a whisper. More often times than not Andrea was like an Android, devoid of all emotions but as they watched Michonne walked down the aisle to take her rightful place next to Rick, Andrea's tears just kept coming.

"This is crying?" She asked, wanting so badly to deny the wetness on her cheeks.

"There are tears coming out of your eyes and your face is full of emotion...yeah I'll say you're crying." The elaboration was just for the drama of it all. Sasha elbowed Maggie not wanting her to miss this rare opportunity where Andrea showed some heart.

"Then I've been crying ever since Morgan walked Michonne down the aisle in that ugly ass dress we found."

Rosita laughed out, "The dress really is ugly."

"Yeah it's an ugly dress but look at how happy they are." Maggie finally said. The four of them looking on as Father Gabriel waited patiently to begin the ceremony.

Michonne couldn't take her eyes off Rick, the man in a dark denim wranglers jeans and blue denim shirt waiting at the altar to make her his wife was the love of her life and his unique attire did not make him any less of a groom.

Morgan slipped her hand into Rick's and stood to the side. Father Gabriel's smile was like a light beam for them all.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked steadily waiting on a favorable response.

"I do." Michonne turned around as quickly as her stitches would allow having heard the echo from Morgan, Daryl _and_ Chester.

The men in her life were _giving_ her to Rick. She was rich in love without pretense. These guys considered her to be theirs just as much as they belonged to her.

The rightness of it all made the day more perfect.

Everything happened for a reason, she believed that. Her life's events lead her straight to Rick.

She heard the introduction of the ceremony, the words floated around her as Rick held her hands in his and caught her eyes in a cloud of love and commitment.

Rick was ready to say his vows and she opened her heart to receive them surrendering a big grin to him.

He loved her smile, it excited him more than anything his heart ever desired and he felt encouraged to share the words he had thought so seriously about.

"Michonne if I were the last man on Earth and I was granted the company of one person, I would always choose you, because I know even at the end of the world when we've been stripped of everything, you and I would still be best friends. That's what you are to me and I look forward to this next adventure with you." His words were enough to have her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes felt cloudy with the tears that threatened to spill over. He spoke with a sincerity and a conviction that could not be easily masked.

Father Gabriel nodded at her to say her piece.

"Rick, being with you has taught me that life is not so much what you do, but who you do it with. Your arms held me at my weakest, your heart has loved me at my worst. You never left even when my demands were heavy. In return I promise that my love for you will always be intense and unfailing. I can't wait to be your wife." Rick was smiling back at her and she knew someone above was smiling down on her.

With the rings exchanged Father Gabriel proudly spoke over them.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Rick you may kiss your bride."

Their lips met in a fiery kiss, both unable to hold back. His tongue slipped into hers in a tease before he smacked her on her lips.

They were broken apart briefly with hugs from Chester and Eden followed by Morgan and Dina who couldn't hide their pride at their children.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mr. And Mrs. Grimes!" Chester couldn't wait on Gabriel to say his declaration so he jumped the gun and did it for him.

The joy from her friends and family that filled the small church could not be compared to the joy she was experiencing on the inside knowing that she was forever tied to Rick.

She was lost in her thoughts as she sat on the bench while their witnesses signed the register.

"I wanna know what my wife is thinking about?" He slipped in beside her and brought her closer in his arms. She leaned on his strong, capable shoulders, feeling just a bit tired.

"I was thinking that all the pain I've had in my life seems so insignificant in this moment." She watched Dina and Eli speaking quietly with each other, Morgan and Chester were having a heated debate on auto mechanics, Andrea and Sasha and Rosita were sharing a laugh. She had gone from loneliness to love and liberty because one man helped her see the courage she was so desperately trying to find to face all of her fears was inside of her all along. She didn't trust her heart for a long time, relegating it to function as a blood pumper only. Rick's impact on her life helped to combat the combustion of a dark heart and she was able to unmask the things that kept her from being the strong woman she was destined to be.

Wounds heal, things that are broken can be mended. More importantly, she wasn't damaged goods anymore.

He held her cheeks in both his hands and her world was at peace. "I wanna give you the world Michonne" She had never heard a more sincere tone.

She watched the room carefully and listened to the chatter and laughter of everyone that meant everything to her fill the chapel.

"Rick…...you already have."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Seasons greetings to everyone who celebrate this special time of year! One more chapter to go before I say goodbye to this universe. Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy the update!**

 **Sophia!**

* * *

"No Eli, I'm good. Rick has everything under control." She was touched by her father's concern but he was delaying her from finishing the tub of Haagen Dazs she started twenty minutes ago. She needed the decadent, light and creamy flavor on her tongue to somehow calm the inner beast that made her jump in her beamer two hours before work was over. The urgency to get home to the tub of cream that had her name on it was a genuine emergency.

She loved Rick but she drew the line at him eating her out of her guilty pleasure. She placed _Michonne_ on the tub with a blue marker and added _No Trespassing_ as an added precaution. She needed it like she needed her next breath. Her Achilles heel were easily handbag and shoe shopping but as of late, ice cream was becoming a rival. In the short space of time she was home, she had been inundated with calls from Chester, Morgan and Eli in succession which delayed her ice cream eating process even further. She wasn't too upset, they were calling to check up on her and solidify dates she had with all her guys.

"So we're on for dinner on Sunday then?" She and Eli met up for dinner twice since her release from the hospital. It was cool getting to know her Father again.

"Actually…..Sunday is Andrea's birthday party so I won't be able to make it. Let's rain check."

"Oh! So it's just me and your sister then." Eli said assuredly but she was about to burst his bubble.

"No, because Rosita is coming too. She didn't tell you?" Rosita and Michonne had become fast friends and a bond of sisterhood had formed between the two girls who understood the true meaning of family. They both knew what it felt like to be a parent short which emphasized the value a sibling played in one's life. Sometimes Andrea got a bit too territorial with her petty twin but Michonne wasn't jealous. She was glad she could share her friends with her sister who had just turned twenty.

"No she didn't mention it. It's cool. You girls have fun. I hope you're taking it easy." Another gentle chide. He lasted a whole five minutes this time.

"Yeah. I left work early today to get some rest. Was feeling tired." It was a half truth. She was feeling tired, her lethargy was not profiting her at the office but she really left work to eat ice cream. Period.

"You get that rest then. I gotta head to a meeting. I'll check in with you to tomorrow Mimi" She caught the age old nickname before his lips firmly pronounced it and her head felt light headish. It was a _name_ she thought she would never hear her father use again. Eli caught it too, there was a pregnant pause on the phone call as emotions sapped up conversation for a few seconds. "Michonne I'm sorry. It flew out...I….I didn't plan -"

"It's okay. It was nice hearing it after….so long." Her voice caught in her throat and the unplanned tears spilled onto her soft cheeks, streaking her blush in the process.

That's exactly how Rick found her; atop the kitchen counter, her stockings feet plopped on the bar stool. She was eating ice cream and drying her tear stained, blush streaked cheeks.

"Babe?" He said, alarm and concern in his voice as he stepped from the living room into the kitchen. He didn't want to assume something was immediately wrong; Michonne had been emotionally off key since her release from her three day stay at Alexandria Memorial. These days she cried something fierce from news on wars in the Middle East to deciding she was tough enough to start back watching Grey's Anatomy and realizing she wasn't. He deduced it could be PTSD, he knew the fatigue came in all shapes and sizes. He was monitoring her but he decided if the mood swings continued he would coax her into seeing a professional.

"I'm ok. I just spoke to Houdini. He called me Mimi and the tears just came." She hopped off the black leather stool and kissed her husband square on the lips. Rick was a handsome devil in his usual khaki pants and black Kenneth Cole shirt and she hoped there would be time for some cuddling before dinner.

His hands easily sought her small waist, "What did Houdini want?"

"The usual." She shrugged. Everybody's care and concern grew leaps and bounds since her attack but it had been eight weeks and she was _practically_ back to normal. Her wound was just a scar now and her nightmares had ceased. The experience certainly brought her closer to her loved ones. It was her rainbow after the storm. She spent so much time chatting on the phone with _The Dads_ she picked out nicknames for the three father figures in her life when she relayed her entertaining conversations to Rick. She dubbed Eli, Houdini; he disappeared and reappeared in her life like the late, great magician. Morgan was 007; he had stealth dealing with Michonne throughout her life, showing up when needed and Chester was The Rock; he was slick with the way he wrestled himself into her heart. He was Rick's dad, but she claimed him all her own. Assembled together they were _Team Too Much_ but there was no debate, she revelled in the genuine attention she got from them. She really did hit the jackpot as Rick said.

"No tears." He wiped her soft cheeks with the pads of his thumb and arched his eyebrows. "You got home early?" He saw the ice cream he was forbidden to touch next to her cell phone and decided to call off the guard dogs he enlisted the minute he saw her crying.

"It's a good thing I did. At first it was Chester then Morgan then Eli. Like they planned it!" She huffed out, throwing an eye on her phone, the flashing red signal a sure tell that she had talked herself into a low battery.

"What did Dad want?" He felt like he had to make an appointment to see his dad but his wife got daily phone calls and dates, but he wasn't envious. He was thrilled to witness Michonne coming into her own with these guys. She deserved this. She was no longer the insecure, untrusting woman he met all those months ago. Even through all that pain she had elicited an inner strength he found inspiring. Her butterfly status was reflected in the confident manner she now lived her life. She wasn't trying to work to suit anyone's schedule, if Houdini wanted to get to know her again he had to work around her hectic lifestyle. Eli was penitent and she was giving him a cautious second chance despite the fact that her daughterness was in high demand.

"He wanted to make sure we're still going fishing next Saturday." Rick laughed, thinking about Michonne in a boat with his father. The only thing Chester viewed more important than fishing was domestic terrorism. Michonne had the attention span of a five year old, if it didn't involve a credit card or a law book. He couldn't wait to hear the stories that was sure to come out of this expedition.

She saw his laugh and rewarded him with a side eye before she continued. "Then Morgan called and asked for us to meet up for a late lunch but I couldn't make it."

He folded his arms as she went to put away the surprising remaining contents of the chocolate, chocolate chip ice cream, "Look at you babe. You got Dads to pick, choose and refuse from now huh?"

A bright, gleaming, pearly white grin was her response.

"Show off!"

It was her smile that kept him sane most days. She had the type of smile that made the young boys want to marry her and the older men wished they were younger again. She belonged to him though and his chest puffed out every time he looked at his _wife._ Two months of marriage and it still felt like day one when he looked at her. He followed her derriere, encased in a short black skirt into the TV room and observed her as she fed Rick Jr #7. Another thing that made him think the traumatic stress of what she had been through was affecting her brain, the fish was now being overfed.

They went from having 6 fish funerals bi-weekly to one very alive, oversized jellyfish. Daryl said he would make a good fish burger, much to Michonne's horror.

He was keeping his fingers crossed that the cause of this fish's death wasn't obesity. She wrapped herself in his arms as they sat on the couch, her head on his chest and his hand caressing her romp. It was their bliss moment. Oblivious of everything else, they were experiencing perfect happiness just being with each other after a hard day's work.

"Tell me about your day." She smoothed his biceps in encouragement.

"It was good. Daryl and I interviewed an unsub today. He was a tough nut but we got a lead. I gotta work this weekend babe. Don't be mad. I'll just meet you at Andrea's party on Sunday okay. Don't worry. I'll be there and I won't be late. The fellas can wear whatever right? It's just The spice Girls doing their whole dress up thing right? Hey umm...whatdoya' say we have steak with some Port for dinner tonight?...Michonne?" Her silence was strong. Her even breaths and lack of a response to his ramble alerted him to the fact she had fallen asleep. Michonne was worn out most evenings. He knew another conversation about her overdoing it at work was soon on the agenda. He confirmed it as he looked down at her, a light snore escaped her cute nose. He eased himself gently out his arms, threw the orange blanket over her and kissed her forehead while he went to get dinner started.

By the time his wife woke up he knew she'd be hungry and it was his duty to feed her.

* * *

Michonne's childhood home no longer felt like a haunted house when she stepped inside. She popped in ever so often now to chat with her Mom, their relationship had been revitalized with an honesty and a closeness she thoroughly enjoyed and look forward to. Maggie was her tag along as they needed to go shopping for Andrea's _I'm Every_ _Woman_ themed Birthday Party because Andrea specialized in being extra and on her birthday she was dragging everyone along with her. Today was the long awaited event and they were yet to get their outfits together.

"What did you get Andrea for her birthday? I'm stuck on it." Their long tenure of friendship had left them all gifted out. There wasn't anything they _hadn't_ given each other over the years.

"A chastity belt." Michonne answered confidently, pouring two cups of coffee as they sat in her Mother's kitchen waiting for her to come downstairs. Dina's white Labrador sat square on the marbled floor, daring anyone to disturb his slumber. Maggie hunched over with laughter at Michonne's ludicrous response.

"You think I'm joking? I ordered it online. I need her to be on lock down this year." Her laughter mixed with Maggie's filled the stainless steel, appliance heavy room.

"I need to see this exchange." If Michonne was serious, she was going to record the whole thing.

"Hey girls, nice of you to stop by." Dina walked in the kitchen in a pair of leggings and an oversized blue shirt, her hair was neatly styled in her usual Bob, not a hair out of place. There wasn't a moment Michonne could recall where her mother was not well put together. She didn't have on a trace of makeup. It wasn't needed, Michonne's mother was a natural beauty and she didn't shy away from the fact. She bent and gave her daughter a short peck on her cheek. She immediately got busy in the kitchen preparing sandwiches and lemonade for the surprised Sunday visit.

"You girls decided who you're going as for Miss Andrea's party? It's today right? You don't have much time." She knew they were all in a huge debate of which popular woman of the nineties persona they should adopt.

"Sasha is going as Aaliyah. Rosita is channeling Selena, Andrea's own is one big secret. I think I'm going as Shania Twain." Michonne screwed up her face at Maggie's choice.

"You know I like my country music Michonne." She said in full defense. "If you can't sing along to _Man!_ _I feel_ _like a_ _woman!,_ then you have no pulse!" Maggie got a nod of approval from Dina, she then turned her attention to Michonne, whose face was propped up in her hand as she leaned on the table. The large oak dinner table made her look like a teenager again.

"Who are you going to be dear?" Dina asked, considering the vague look on the girl's face.

"I was thinking of going as The great Whitney Houston." She answered in a dry tone. Whitney had taken her through her teenage years; she owned all of her albums.

"Because Rick is all the man you need?" Maggie teased in between bites of her rose beef sandwich.

"You know I love Whitney! Maybe I'll do the bodyguard outfit. Put some beads on my locks. Really play it up. Andrea would love it." She hoped her energy level returned to some semblance of normalcy tomorrow. At this rate she could sleep the whole day away given the chance. Maybe Rick was right, maybe she was overdoing it at work. She had a mountain of files to catch up on, she was stretching herself thin trying to meet urgent courtroom deadlines.

"You ok honey?" She asked as she scrutinized Michonne's dull looking face. "You look tired."

"You think so? I mean I have been feeling a bit tired, but the cases have been piling up since I've been back out to work." She said in explanation. Her mother's eyes bore into her like a white light in an investigation room. Maggie studied her girl closely, she had completely missed the dullness in Michonne's eyes. She patted her back comfortingly.

"Anything else going on?" Dina asked as though she already knew the inside scoop.

"Like?"

"Well you're a newly wed. You look bone-tired. Are you eating? Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Dina said it so casually, right in the middle of her adding a few plates to the dishwasher that Michonne had to play over her Mother's words before it fully registered in her brain. Maggie gulped her lemonade, making sure her mouth was fully occupied during this exchange.

"Mom. I'm not pregnant. I got my period last week. Well….at least something resembling a period." Michonne's mind was reeling, even though she was speaking slowly. She played over her symptoms; increased appetite, tiredness, she was a bit on the emotional side. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for her when Aunty Flow arrived. Dina folded her arms, processing her daughter's response.

Morgan entered the kitchen and greeted the trio. He had yellow garden gloves on, Michonne assumed he was doing some work on her mother's famous kitchen garden out back.

"Ladies" he said, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. "Michonne, I spoke to Rick, I think we can fix the old TV after all." He informed her before he drank quarter of the water.

"That's great! Thanks Morgan!" She perked up a bit at the news.

"Morgan, Can you get a pregnancy test for Michonne at the drugstore on Palmer?" Dina said, her eyes never leaving her daughter.

Morgan accepted his task as fast as it was dished out. If Michonne needed something he was the man for the job "I'm on it."

He walked out the kitchen and returned in a flash. "A what!?" realization was a bit delayed.

"Morgan, just get it quickly for us. You can have your mini melt down after." She waved the shocked man away.

"Mommm! You're not serious are you?" Michonne felt like the room had shrunk in size. "I'm not pregnant." She couldn't be. Her hands encircled her forehead where a headache began to throb. She and Rick were still in the honeymoon stage, unable to keep their hands and lips off each other but that rang true since inception. Plus a big marker was she had her period last week, it was spotty at best but it was on time so she never questioned it.

They hadn't been trying to have a baby as talks about it had died down after her birthday fiasco. At the same time they weren't _not_ trying to have a baby either.

"Well a test would clear that up for you. And if you're not, I'm calling your husband. You need to see the doctor. When is your next appointment?" Dina knew her child, Michonne wasn't herself.

"Your mama's right, take the test. You could be pregnant Chonne!" Maggie's southern drawl was laced with excitement and it sent a small spark of eagerness to Michonne's belly. Hindsight was giving her a brief course in how right it could be. If she was pregnant everything was actually making sense. She always thought if she was pregnant with Rick's baby she would know. She would feel the miracle growing inside her somehow. The fact she had missed it all together had her feeling some kind of way.

The anxiety of the unknown was killing her. She didn't think she would breathe again until she took the test.

 **...**

Thirty minutes and three pregnancy tests later it was confirmed, Michonne was indeed pregnant.

* * *

Maggie hadn't stopped grinning since they found out. "So! When are you going to tell him!?" She asked for the second time. They had just stepped out of her blue Ford Focus - a gift from Hershel on her twenty fifth birthday, and had started up the street to the party. The night air was cool and crisp, it looked as though the weather forecast had been right for a change. The music from Andrea's bash could be heard from the curb. The unknown vehicles parked on the street let them know they were not among the firsts to arrive.

"Well certainly not now!" She barely had time to register everything since she found out she was pregnant. She was feeling elated and a tiny bit scared. She was going to tell Rick but she wanted to have a moment where she could make the announcement special. "After the party when we get home. I don't want to take the spotlight from Andrea's birthday"

"Now you know Andrea isn't going to let _anyone_ take her spotlight! Especially on her birthday!" They walked up the short pathway to the medium sized, 2 bedroom apartment,

"You're right! It's just not possible. All the more reason to wait right?" She said as the girl of the hour pulled the door open.

"Well! Who do we have here?" Andrea scrutinized Michonne's ensemble; a black V-neck midriff top, short black leather hot pants accompanied by thigh high leather boots. Michonne added black and white beads to her locks for added flare, she waited for Andrea to guess. "Whitney right! I love it! Your husband know your pants are short enough to see what you had for lunch?" Andrea's pouty red lips were done to perfection and it matched her red cherry print dress perfectly. Her bold winged eyeliner made her blue eyes look bigger and wider and certainly flirtatious. Michonne deduced she was dressed as the famous Marilyn Monroe.

Andrea as Marilyn was appropriate. She believed it was better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring.

"Marilyn? Why am I not surprised. Happy birthday girl!" She hugged her friend and eyed her sister approaching them in a sexy white, front tie shirt, her belly button peeking out above her hipster jeans. Katy Perry's Roar blasting in the background certainly added to Andrea's ongoing _Women Rock_ aura she wanted for her birthday.

"Mags, I'm not sure who you are babe. Leopard print leggings, boots, black crop top and hat. Are you a high end hooker? Maggie rolled her eyes at Andrea's left field suggestion.

"She's Shania Twain girl! I'm Selena." Rosita said needling her way in between the group of girls to give Michonne a hug.

"Thank you Rosita. I totally see your Selena get up." Maggie was happy at least someone got her theme right. She knew Glenn would be blown away by her costume.

"Why are there more men than women here?" Maggie asked as they stepped inside. Andrea's superfluous nature was a main ingredient for those who she attracted. Twenty or so attendees scattered the wide room. A group of people she never met crowded the snack table that held what used to be a white table cloth but someone had spilled coke on it and it left a stain. She eyed Shane talking to Daryl as they both nursed a beer in the corner.

"You invited Shane!?" Michonne exclaimed.

"And so many other guys I've never met." Maggie too observed.

"Why did he even come?" Michonne asked no one in particular.

"Because he's a glutton for punishment. He sure has some competition here" Maggie observed the gaga eyes being sent Andrea's way, her short dress wasn't helping.

"What can I say? I'm just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love." She shrugged her shoulders and summoned her most innocent looking face.

"These guys know you turn into a praying mantis after you sleep with them and soon they'll be without heads or hearts?" Michonne was teasing but the quipped held a trace of truth.

"A smart girl leaves before she is left." _Marilyn_ said with a glorious flip of her voluminous hair. Yeah, Michonne thought she was doing so well channeling the famous, sexy bombshell whose reputation preceded her.

"Drink up ladies! It's my birthday and nobody is leaving here until they're good and drunk!" She returned to them with a glass each of champagne. Maggie eyed Michonne as she took the glass of the crystalline concoction.

"Ok but can we get some food first?" Maggie purposefully segued to another topic. Michonne smelled the barbeque, it's almost burnt scent hitting her nostrils and her stomach grumbled. "Yeah feed us Andi." She shouted over the loud music, happy that Maggie had her back.

"I could eat." Rosita said to the bunch.

"Ok. Sasha's in the kitchen. Can't wait for you guys to see her!" Her excitement was contagious as they followed her to see the pregnant Aaliyah wannabe.

* * *

He came an hour after she did. As he stepped into the raving party his eyes sought the room for her but she found him first.

"Hey you.," He said kissing her boldly on her lips. It had been a full day without her, he missed the contact. He twirled her around, his eyes greedily soaking up her costume of choice.

"Let me guess, You're Whitney?" The CD's were now in his car, her voice was on his iPod, it was an easy deduction.

"I am. You like?" Her smile was beautiful and lit up her entire face.

"I'm happy I'm here now. These pants are probably driving every man in this room crazy."

"You're right, it probably is but see this ring you placed here?" Her red painted fingernails fidgeted in front of him showing off her wedding band which she wore like a badge of honor. "Let's everybody know I'm taken."

"Is that so? But still with this sexy suit maybe you need a bodyguard. I know somebody who is really good at the job." He pulled her closer towards him, her perfume filling his nostrils, making him draw her even closer.

"You wanna guard my body Rick?" Her lips were close to his ears when she spoke and everybody in the room fell away around them.

"I can think of several things I want to do to _my wife's_ body." His voice employed seduction with ease.

"You gonna lift me up and carry me away then?" She wanted him, she couldn't deny the fact as she felt herself grasping him tighter.

"Don't tempt me babe. You look ravishing. Your skin is glowing you know that?" He said trying to absorb her radiance in hope that it sustained him when they were apart.

"Really?" She smirked, she had glowing skin courtesy the child growing in her belly. She looked away, not wanting the proverbial bun to slip out the oven of her lips

"We're staying at this thing for an hour more. Then I want you to take me home." She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep the news from Rick, excitement was combing through her veins and she didn't trust herself with the news anymore.

"Whatever you want baby. You know that." Truth was he wanted to show Michonne how much he had missed her. Something about today felt torturous being away from her. He was not in the mood to party, he was in the mood to Michonne and Michonne only.

 **...**

"Why are you here alone?" Andrea was tipsy, Michonne could see it on her face and hear it in her voice.

"I'm just taking in the view." She watched Rick from across the room. All the guys sat around him as he played out one of his adventurous stories. The guys ate it up, thirsty for more. She wondered if that's how he'd be with their kids?

"No! No! No! You're at my party! You're either dancing or drinking. We haven't even had our private toast like we do every year! I'm gonna let Eduardo make us some shots! Don't go anywhere!"

"Andi! I ca-" Michonne yelled after her but was cut off when the blonde turned around and cautioned her to not move. She ambled off to Eduardo. Maggie and Glenn were slow dancing to Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart. She saw Shane witness the exchange between Andrea and their Yoga Instructor and with a frustrated hand to his head he walked outside. She didn't understand why he bothered to come in the first place but Andrea was hard to say no to, even when you were hurting. The blonde returned with two shot glasses full of tequila and two lemon wedges in her hand. Michonne had to dodge the bullet. She knew Andrea was going to make this difficult.

"Friends come and go, like the waves of the ocean but the true ones stay like an octopus on your face." The toast was funny but Michonne understood the sentiment behind it. Andrea took her shot straight up and waited patiently for Michonne to take hers. She searched for a distraction and found none. She held the drink in her hand and thought no one really looked chill wincing from the taste of the drink while biting into a sour lime wedge and licking salt off their arm. She was already turned off. So many things in her life were going to change. She eyed Rick across the room chilling with the guys over another round of drinks and she decided she wanted to be home with her husband. They had celebrating of their own to do. DJ T-Dog cranked out historical 90's hits and had the small dance floor on and popping. Glenn had evolved his dancing skills, forgetting the slow moves and bringing back the throwback robot to every tune that started.

"Michonne. A toast usually means we drink together." She folded her arms waiting for another excuse from her friend but nothing came. They were almost shouting over the music and clapping; the newly gathered crowd was cheering for Glenn who was surprising everyone with his breakdancing. Maggie stood in front of the crowd mortified, Glenn was drunk and dancing wildly. Alcohol surely gave the laid back guy some confidence.

"Andi - I can't drink the alcohol." Michonne said but the determined look in the blonde's eyes told her she wasn't buying her vague response until she got a real explanation.

"What did you say? Why?" Andrea covered one ear to better hear over the noise. Salt n Pepa was now pushing the limits of their ear drums.

"I said! Now isn't a good time for me to drink!" It was a shouting match as their voices battled for dominance.

"Why the hell not?"

Glenn did a backflip and landed on the main electric cord, cutting off all power with his antics.

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT!" Her shout permeated the now silent room. All eyes flew to her, she was certain even Andrea's neighbor knew too she was expecting. Her hands pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting her untimely announcement. Andrea gasped, her hands flew to her mouth in shock. For once the parrot in her had nothing to say. Michonne felt embarrassed and disappointed that her secret wasn't a secret anymore. Every eye in the room landed on her briefly before turning back to the party once the music had been restored.

One certain pair of electric blue eyes stayed on her as he made his way over. Her chest contracted and expanded knowing Rick heard her loud and clear. This wasn't the romantic way she planned to inform her husband they were going to have a _real_ Rick Jr.

"You're pregnant! I'm gonna need another drink for this!" Andrea said giving her a half hug and sauntering off. Rick came up to her, taking the glass and lime wedge from her hand, resting it on a nearby table.

His hands crept up to his curls as he said. "Did I just hear right?"

She nodded slowly, trying to read the face she knew so well.

A smile spread across his face almost splitting his lips. "I'm ready to go home now. Are you?" Another slow nod provided. They were finally going to be alone and she anticipated the moment they were about to share.

"Go tell the birthday girl Bye. I'll make sure Daryl takes Rosita home okay."

"Ok." She walked off to find the girls, it was time to say goodnight.

* * *

He lead the way into their cool bedroom, flipping the light switch. He was yet to let go of her hand, as though severing the connection would somehow lessen the electrifying energy between them.

"Rick-" She whispered, he placed his finger on her lips and set her on the bed. He nudged her legs apart, stooping between her feet planted firmly on the ground. They had gone through the story of how she found out in the car but she was yet to gauge his full reaction. She knew he would be happy about it, she wasn't fearful in that regard in the least but she was holding her breath waiting for his full expression on the fact they made a baby together.

His hands travelled the length of her boots playing with the opening at her thighs while his eyes cut through her with his laser like stare.

He lifted her leg and she gasped as he slowly dragged the lengthy boot off her foot. He transferred the same motion to the other pair and Michonne felt that familiar fire stir in her core. Next, he sought the beginning of her black stockings, another barrier that separated her bare skin from his touch. He pulled both knee high stockings off and her pants followed suit. She was left in her underwear and crop top and she hit him with a come hither grin.

"I want you" His tone dictated he was going to have her.

"I know." She accepted as he sat on the bed next to her and kissed her slowly, his hand playing with the curve of her collarbone.

She drank freely of him, her hands draped over his shoulders as she found her way on top. She tugged at his belt, eager to feel him inside her. He made mincemeat of her will and flipped her over swiftly before shedding his pants and boxers. She followed suit and lost her top to the floor beneath them.

"You didn't have a bra on all this time?" He asked, his voice dripping with desire for her.

"My boobs were hurting. Now I know why." She clarified as his hands began to knead her breasts in his palm.

"All this time I thought you had traces of PTSD." Now that he knew she wasn't suffering from any mental drawbacks of her attack he was at ease.

"All this time I had traces of Rick Grimes inside of me." She said playfully, kissing him again. His attraction to her was inextricably tied to her vivacious personality but now he had gotten time to process she was pregnant he felt his attraction to her had evolved. It was primal knowing she was carrying his child, which is why they left the party so hastily.

"Are you happy?" She asked as her eyes pooled, her happiness was struggling to contain itself. She was a pressure cooker about to burst her top.

"Of course! I'm more happy now than I ever thought I'd be Michonne and that's all because of you baby." He smoothed his greedy hand over her naked form. Her dark skin like embers glowing in a fire. His hand smoothed over her tummy, still flat but something precious was growing inside. He kissed her belly like a believer showing love to a deity. Knowing her body was making a sacrifice for him was the sexiest thing in the entire world. It was a thing of raw, powerful beauty and he was excited to start this journey with her. She was Aphrodite, in time she would be a rubenesque chrysis bursting with his seed.

She molded herself intimately against him feeling the hardness of his sex between her legs. His lips grazed the tight buds of her breasts and she hissed. He loved the sound she made so he did it again, it made him more rigid and engorged. Her breasts were more sensitive than normal and he made a promise to be more gentle in the future. Her legs widened and his hands found her wet and wanting. He dived in, fingering her with two digits at once until she was trembling under his touch. His thumb found her sensitive bud and he rubbed her more intently. She answered him with low, sultry, incoherent mews.

He kissed her again, lapping at her tongue with a promise of true fulfillment. Her body was lighting up under Rick's powerful touch. She wanted him inside so the sensation could grow more intense. The hardness of his chest against hers, her hands caressing wildly the highways of his muscled back added to her needy desires that only he could appease. He sexed her with his fingers and she felt herself coming undone in his arms.

"Come for me Michonne. I know you want to."

It was a struggle to hold onto it but she was past her own will. She exploded as his thumb rubbed her clit determinedly. Her breath was short, she panted out her release as a blanket of sweat coated her skin.

"I wanted you inside." It wasn't a complaint but a wish to be added to her list.

"You can have me inside too. You can get anything you want from me." He glided himself home not wanting to delay her wants any longer.

"Shit! Babe you feel so good. Why didn't I notice you were pregnant just from the feel of you?" He sheathed her hurriedly as she began to rock her body as soon as he was inside. He sat upright with her on his lap, they were so tightly knitted together she was sure he knew all her secrets. She began to bounce on his dick as his hands tried to control her waist, their breathing turned ragged as a frantic rush for completion took over them both.

He grabbed onto her beaded locks and directed her gaze to him. "I love you." The narcotic power of his voice and eyes stabling her somewhat. It was a firm fact, not to be erased by time or distance or circumstance.

"I love you too Rick." Her bounce was faster, her pebbled nipples rubbed against his chest and he plucked kisses from her lips. His tongue delved on her shoulders, probing her upper body in a rhythm that matched their thrusting.

"Aaaghh. Babe I cant-" she struggled to speak, the eruption inside inculcating her being. Her scent of pleasure rose to torment him. He felt her body tighten its hold on him, he felt her tense in his arms, her climax gripping her severely. He felt her hot, warm honey coat his dick making the friction between them much more intense. She collapsed against him, spent from the ardour of their coming together. He followed suit with a few more controlled thrusts and he spilled his seed into her with a violent shake that rocked his world.

"That was amazing." She finally found her voice, she soothed his hair as he caught his breath again. She hugged him to her. The profusion of their love was strong and potent. In the now she felt it's powerful elixir like a balm over their bodies.

"It was. Tell me when you're ready and we'll do it again." It was half tease, half promise. He would always be ready for his wife.

A calm and peace draped around them as he drew the comforter over their naked bodies. He rubbed her arms as he felt goosebumps pop up on her shoulder.

"A baby huh?" He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he sent a prayer of thanks above.

"We have a family now." Happiness oozed from her voice. One heartbreak had set her feet on a path that lead to redemption, restitution and Rick. Her heart was full with love and joy. She was going to give this baby aunts and uncles and a plethora of grandparents she was sure would spoil this precious gift she carried. More importantly she was giving this baby a Father whose only desire was to love them and take care of them always. There was no fear. Rick was her destiny. She laid her head on his chest, sure enough their heartbeat's were in perfect synchronization.

She felt Rick stroke her tummy again. She laughed inwardly, she had a feeling she needed to get accustomed to this kind of affection from her husband during this pregnancy.

"Baby?" A serious thought occurred to him.

"Mmm?"

"Who's gonna tell Rick Jr.?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy New Year to you all! I'm starting the New Year by ending off KICB. Bittersweet I know, because I've truly loved writing this story. This one shot turned fifteen chapter story would not be possible without y'all. The encouragement and belief you guys have in me is humbling. Thank you for every single review, follow, like and favorite. You guys make it all worth while. I've got something brewing that I'm hoping will be out soon. So I'm around!**

 **Wishing you guys life, love and happiness in 2018!**

 **This is a long chapter so enjoy!**

 **Sophia**

* * *

"Michonne, tell me you gotta bra on…." It was a serious question even though he sounded like a comedian asking it. He held onto his wife's hand and waited for what he knew would be a delayed response. He thought he was late to their Doctor's appointment, but it turned out their session had been pushed back fifteen minutes. Which ensured he was on time and free of Michonne's pregnancy wrath. The slightest thing done off course could surely elicit some deep seated hormonal response he was never quite ready for but was somehow getting accustomed to.

Right now he needed an answer for the world affecting question he posed.

She looked at him, raised her eyes to the tiled ceiling and reluctantly opened her mouth, "Yes." She sounded like Daryl with her grumbled response.

She had waged a war on her bras as soon as she hit her second trimester, claiming they were out to get her and would surely kill her; death by suffocation. She often left their house without a bra. From the grocery to dinner at their favorite restaurant she said all she wanted was to be free. It was a constant battle to placate her into wearing one, he felt like he was gearing up for war every time. He thought she was adorable, she was well within her right to do whatever she wanted to be comfortable but he wasn't above fighting off men who dared to throw an eye on his wife's full, glorious breasts.

He kissed her lips in response, "That's my girl." She swathed him away playfully as the Doctor rushed in, chart in hand. Diane Smart had been Michonne's Doctor for as long as she could remember. It was sensical and comforting for them both when she naturally transitioned as her Ob-gyn when she got pregnant. She was a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair and eyes the colour of a spring sky. Her countenance was just as gentle and Michonne considered the recently divorced mother of one a friend, considering how long they knew each other.

The room was a vibrant kiwi green that added some cheerfulness to the small office. There was a L-shaped wooden desk situated in the corner of the room, with a laptop sprawling the centre. The room itself was small but the simple layout baited away any congestion. The air condition set the right temperature in the room, ensuring the moms to be were comfortable. The walls were heavily decorated with an abundance of baby pictures and charts to look at while they waited. The chubby, adorable photos of different stages of newborns certainly captivated Michonne's attention, allowing her imagination to run wild while maintaining her blissful state.

"Sorry guys. Cyndie called right? We had an emergency C-section this morning. Twins!" Diane beamed proudly as she powered up her laptop and took up Michonne's chart.

"Twins!?" What if we're having twins!?" Michonne asked excitedly, shaking Rick's hand in the process like a kid who had just seen the ice cream truck.

"We're not having twins babe." His voice wasn't firm at all, he was already nervous over one baby. The thought of two would surely induce a heart attack. His wife however seemed elated at the concept of having two babies. She was shining like a diamond, her beauty rolling off her in waves. All he could do was wait to be caught up in its tide.

"I think the last time we checked there was just one baby in there. You guys decided if you're gonna find out the sex?" Diane slipped on her gloves with the practice and skill of someone who had done the procedure a million times.

Michonne and Rick turned to each other and grinned, arriving at concurrence.

" _She_ decided we want to know." He said smartly.

Diane laughed as she guided Michonne's bare feet in the stirrups. "Nice nail polish." She observed, watching Michonne proudly wiggle her midnight blue painted toenails.

"Thanks! Rick helped!" She said proudly as a small tinge of redness kissed his cheeks.

"Aren't you husband of the year Rick!" Diane always admired how deeply devoted Rick was to Michonne. If her husband had given her ten percent of what her patient was getting she would've still been married today.

"It's nothin' he brushed away the compliment as another topic of discussion rolled to the front of his mind courtesy his mental rolodex. "Hey, Diane can we talk about how much she should be doing right now? Michonne stops, as in drops into bed when her battery is on empty and not a minute before. I don't want her overdoing it but my wife is a stubborn mule at times." Michonne's jaw dropped, the betrayal depicted on her face was comical at best. Rick thought maybe if the Doctor gave her formal instructions for bed rest it wouldn't be frowned upon by his busy bee of a wife.

"I don't want her overdoing anything either. Michonne you're healthy and the baby's healthy but to keep it that way you need to rest. The bigger this baby gets the more he or she takes from you. I'm talking no late evenings at work. When you do get home put your feet up for a few." Diane's tone was serious as she spoke to Michonne directly hoping her wise words didn't fall on deaf, stubborn ears.

"That would be so perfect if I worked in an ice cream parlour, but I'm a lawyer and life isn't that smooth right now." Before Rick protested she placed a palm in the air as a signal of surrender, "But! I will take heed to you both and start resting more." Her tone dictated that order could sometimes prevail against chaos. Rick was happy with her admittance and his winning smile told her so.

"Good. That's settled. Let's see what's going on with Baby Grimes shall we?" Michonne wore her floral, off the shoulder baby doll top and had traded her skirt for a bare piece of paper that covered her modesty. She hiked her top up further giving Diane full access to her swollen six months stomach. Rick's hold on her tightened seeing her bare belly, remembering their feverish lovemaking the night before. It was no secret how much he found her pregnant body attractive, he couldn't get enough of her. The rounder her stomach became as their baby grew inside, the more her femininity struck him, rendering him a greedy soul for her close proximity.

The cold gel on her stomach made her shiver as though she wasn't expecting the initial assault but the moment she heard the vibrant whirring beat of her baby's heart fill the room, she relaxed. The overwhelming feeling of love expanded his chest, it always got to Rick whenever he saw the greying mass of their baby on the monitor. The feeling never depreciated, not even when he went to the fridge to retrieve a beer and saw the 3D picture from their first sonogram on the fridge door. It was a blurry but still breathtakingly beautiful picture of the baby he and Michonne created together. He couldn't wait to hold their child in his arms.

He bent to kiss his wife, grateful this was his life.

"Heartbeat is nice and strong. And it looks as though….. we're having a girl!" Dr. Smart pointed with her finger to the TV like screen, knowing the fuzzy ball of life could be difficult to decipher..

"A girl Rick!….We're having a girl! The Rock was right!" Michonne's voice was full of awe and Rick reflected on how much they already loved this baby. Many nights they bantered back and forth on the sex of the baby. It didn't matter to Rick, as long as his wife and child were both healthy he'd be happy.

Now that he knew they were having a girl he couldn't wait to watch her grow and protect her.

He was going to have a daughter.

The weight of responsibility that came with girls dawned on his shoulders, but he would handle this gift with honor and care. She was another present Michonne bestowed upon him he never expected. He never thought he would get the chance to be someone's dad.

"I'm so glad we know. With all the heartburn I've been getting, I was seriously praying the Heartburn Theory wasn't true."

"The Heartburn Theory?" Diane asked, already amused she would have another bubbameister to add to the pot. Michonne was too eager to elaborate. Rick pressed his fingers to his forehead, having heard this concern too many times to count.

"Yes. You know if you have too much heartburn it means you're gonna have a hairy baby. To be honest I thought I was gonna give birth to Chewbacca." She relaxed again on the narrow cot, the image of their active baby girl allaying her fears.

"I can guarantee you're not giving birth to Chewbacca. Daddy are you helping calm her when she gets these ideas?" She adjusted the blood pressure strap to Michonne's arm but gave Rick her full attention.

"Doc, trust me It's a lot to control. Last night her leg cramped up and she woke me from sleep and said 'Rick! This is it! This is how it ends!' After I rubbed it out for her, in five minutes it was gone and she went right back to sleep." He was tempted to keep a journal of Michonne's antics during this pregnancy. Someday he was sure she'd make the local news with her adventures. Diane and Rick looked down at her, guilt radiating on her face.

"What? I thought I was gonna die!" Her reasoning was justification enough. Rick swiped her neat locks with his hand and kissed her again. He didn't want her to think for a minute he was upset with her. He would jump out of his sleep every night to rub her cramped feet if he had to, while her body was nurturing their daughter.

"BP is good. Your weight is good. Let's have a list of the things you ate today." Diane retrieved her chart again from the desk as Michonne recalled the food diary in her mind.

"Well I had an apple this morning, then Rick made pancakes before we left for work and then on my way I picked up a chai latte with extra cream and just a few mini doughnuts….you know for the office and then….Wait! You're writing all of this down!?" Michonne asked as Diane scrambled on the chart as quickly as Michonne rattled off her list.

"Yeah Michonne, this is important for me to track your weight gain although yours has been very normal."

She saw the numbers on the scale and didn't want to feel like she was being lied to. Even though Rick told her and showed her how beautiful he thought she was. Some days she felt as though she was a cup of sand away from being a beach whale.

"Ok."

"Good. So -" Dr. Smart was about to tuck the chart away when Michonne quietly interrupted her.

"Diane, I'm not done." Rick laughed heartily folding his arms, his deep baritone bouncing off the walls. Michonne laughed with him, understanding why it was so funny. Rick had learnt over the last few weeks not to eat the _last of_ anything in their refrigerator. Michonne didn't play with her food.

She dived right back in as Diane sat at her workstation, "Then when I got to work Andi had a tuna rye with melted cheese waiting for me. And I had one mini doughnut….just one cause it was kinda sweet and then a yogurt with a pack of chips before I got here." She bit her lip as Diane let out a breath.

"I'm just going to write….stuff and things." She joked. "Where is all this food going? You're all belly."

Michonne grinned at the compliment, feeling just about on top of the world at Diane's comment, despite her earlier reservations.

Another rounds of observation and a healthy six months check-up and they were ready to leave. Upon their departure, Diane handed them each a flyer for Pregnancy Yoga at Alexandria's Community Centre facilitated by Eduardo. Michonne read the yellow letter size paper, depicting heavily pregnant women in different degrees of what had to be uncomfortable positions and shuddered at the sight.

She gave the flyer back to Diane in a rush, shrugging as she spoke. "Pregnancy Yoga!? Please! I get that shaving my legs,!"

Rick apologized on their way out to the receptionist area but the friendly Doctor was too busy chuckling to hear.

… **..**

"Good thing we picked out girls _and_ boys names. A girl. Can you believe it? You're giving me a daughter. I hope she looks just like you." Rick angled himself to take in his wife's pretty face. He wanted their daughter to have her dark cinnamon swirls, the ones that bore into his soul with intensity and her cute nose, but most of all he wanted her to have her Mother's heart.

The heart that was able to usher in a new sister into her family like she had been there all the time. The heart that gave her Father a second chance despite how much he hurt her in the past. The same heart that made room for him even when she thought she wasn't capable of loving someone and being loved in return. From leaving little love notes on the fridge to encouraging him and affirming his decisions, she had gone from a love recluse to his own personal love freak. Her vows were true, her love for him was unrelenting and faithful and powered him through some tough days.

"Too bad you're leaving, we could've really celebrated this." She was missing him already but she had plans afoot and would be distracted enough to not crave his company.

"Baby, I told you I can cancel this training seminar. We can push it back." He didn't want to be away from her even though he know she was as healthy as a horse and he was leaving her in quite a few capable hands. Still, it was Father's Day weekend and he wanted to be with his family.

"No Rick. They've been asking for you for months to conduct this special training. It's one night over. The baby and I are good. By the time you get back from Georgia we can have a proper celebration." Her voice was edged with confidence to help him feel better about leaving.

He placed his hand on her steering wheel, the sleeves of his green shirt rolled up to his elbows showing off his sun kissed arms.

"You know _The Dads_ are gonna bombard you right?" They were spoiling her rotten with this pregnancy, but he was happy to witness how in love everyone was with her. There was no pretense, those guys would do anything for Michonne and their soon to be grandchild.

"Exactly, you have nothing to worry about. Eli has to come over to paint the last wall in the nursery." The weeks and weeks of turning one of their extra bedrooms into a nursery for the baby had the engagement of all the men who wanted to showcase their talent, as though they were involved in a competition. Michonne was amused by the testosterone display, she was getting exactly what she wanted for her baby girl because of it.

"Sasha still coming over tonight?" He wasn't sure if two pregnant women together in one house was a good idea.

"Yeah she is." She couldn't wait, Sasha was someone who understood things she was going through that Rick couldn't, no matter how much he tried to comprehend.

"Does Daryl know?"

"Rick, Sasha is a grown woman, if she wants to sleep over at a friend's house she doesn't need Daryl's permission." Technically, they weren't even officially together yet but he was there for her every step of the way as they prepared for their son's arrival.

Daryl was willing to settle for the poor cousin of love; temporary happiness. Michonne wanted to help him see Sasha was just as in love with him but it was going to take a while to get over her betrayal. He had been a hurt soul when everything culminated last Thanksgiving.

"So he does know." Rick confirmed as she nodded in response, unwilling to give him a verbal affirmative to what he already knew.

Daryl and Sasha had long since given up the facade they could stay away from each other. He confessed his love for her even before they found out the baby she was carrying was his. However, the details of their relationship was yet to be disclosed. Abraham had slinked back in defeat, realising the best man won. Daryl needed a fire under his butt to seal the deal. It was another thing she was working on.

"Do you have some time? Wanna grab some lunch before we head back to work? It's twelve thirty." Rick knew she would say yes. Her smile stretched on for miles as she agreed. Her beauty evoked a strong desire in him.

He needed her lips on his, he was itching for a connection and there was nothing holding him back from getting it. "Come here." He said tasting her in all her glory. Their lips smashed into one, tongues dancing together in a desire to taste the other as though time was running out. Her perfume propelled him to hold her close, as close as her baby bump would allow. She moaned into him, her hands reaching into the curls at his nape. He breathed her name and she wished they weren't in the Medical Facility parking lot. She would be miserable without him for one night. Michonne felt a foot extend sharply from the inside of her womb, causing her and Rick to break apart at the intrusion. He placed his hand on her belly waiting for another one. Every time he felt a kick, it humbled him.

"You think she knows I'm leavin' her?" They already had a connection, she responded to her daddy's voice from in the womb.

"I think she knows even when you leave her, you'll always come back." As though baby girl was in agreement she kicked again and Rick felt it.

"I'll always be back." He bent and kissed her stomach in silent promise.

"We know." She said confidently. Her belief in him was why he never wanted to fail them. Michonne knew Rick wasn't like most men. He saw her for who she was and not what her pain made her feel she had to look like. He kissed her hurts because he didn't see them as crippling. They were mere cracks to pour his love into.

It was the most transformative experience she ever had, to be loved so carefully.

"Good, because I'm never leavin'. Hey you know what name I like for her. Sadie, think it means princess." It was one of the names in their pool. Today it really stood out to him.

"Sadie Grimes. I like it. I think that's the one." It was perfect, she rubbed her hands together pleased that Rick offered up his suggestion.

"So we're going with that? That was easy." He was proud she went with his name choice. The smugness could not be hidden from his handsome face.

"Yeah but next one is mine." She declared as he started her car. He would return for his truck after they ate. The sun was out in its fiery beauty, balancing out the breezy weather they had been subjected to and he felt warm despite the coolness of the car.

"Baby." Rick felt like a proud papa. His credence in his fathering capabilities had boosted him unto a high horse. An air of jubilance sat like a third person in the car and infiltrated his spirit.

"Mmmm?" She said, responding to a text message from Eli.

"Next time we're aiming for those twins okay."

She accepted his challenge like a quest for the Olympics. "You're on!"

* * *

"What about Pregnancy glow?" Sasha offered up, they had long past the chic-chatting. They were hitting the hard stuff on all things pregnancy. They were both in the wide expanse of living room in the Grimes' home with a spread fit for a Queen coming out of a fast. Everything was within reach, easily organized by Rick before he left for Georgia. They had everything from fruit bowls to marshmallows, chocolate cookies to fried chicken and lots and lots of water.

"It's a myth! Pregnancy glow is just people complimenting you that you're sweating like a hooker in church on Palm Sunday." They laughed until they were out of breath and they both needed a glass of water.

"Your man knows wassup!" Sasha said crunching down on a chewy, chocolate chip, nougat filled cookie.

"He does." Michonne had many ways planned to thank her husband for his thoughtfulness when he returned.

"Okay. Okay, I've got one more! You don't look pregnant from behind." It was one of those comments that was sure to get Michonne's blood boiling quite irrationally.

"Oh God! Like don't lie to me! I look pregnant from space!" Another bout of laughter that had them clutching their stomachs as their bodies shook with the comedy of it all.

"Daryl laughs at how I walk, which is just me moving from side to side not caring how soon I get to where I'm going. And it's even worse if I forget midway."

"I told Rick I don't have a waddle. I have pregnancy swag. That's my story and I'm sticking to it!"

"Girl, this was such a great idea. I needed this." They were both in their pajamas and it wasn't even seven thirty yet but the comfortable, open atmosphere that played between them allowed them to share things on their mind.

"So….Daryl?" Michonne eased him into the conversation, hoping her girl would open up. She needed to help Daryl and Sasha so their baby didn't have to go through what she did.

"Yeah...I was wondering when you were getting to him. We haven't spoken about being together or anything." Sasha was happy Daryl was her best friend again. He had given her a gift she never thought she would get back. Even as they prepared to parent together there were some boundaries she didn't want to push with the brooding, protective man she was in love with.

"So this isn't a commitment thing right? You're not pulling on Andi on me right?"

"Girl, you know the only thing Andrea is committed to is being crazy." Her perpetual single state was evidence enough. "We kissed. But we haven't spoken about that either because...well...you know Daryl doesn't speak. But this baby will be here in three weeks and I just wish things were a bit clearer you know."

"Yeah I understand. It will work out. I believe it will. Not everybody heals at the same rate. Sometimes not even a baby fixes a torn heart. But I know he loves you Sasha. He'll come around." Michonne's heartfelt words resonated with Sasha and she wanted to believe everything she said.

"Maybe your father's day soiree will help things along. Did Eli come through?" She and Eli had been working on a special project for the past two weeks. She was openly using the perks of having a Father who was the editor in Chief at one of the biggest Newspaper powerhouses in Columbia. She knew he had clout elsewhere and she needed his influence locally too.

"Yeah, I think part one is underway as we speak." Scheduling should put Rick in his hotel room at The Marriott in Georgia, any minute now an early copy of the Alexandria Gazette should be delivered to his door. "Then Chester is bringing part two when they're coming over tomorrow."

"He doesn't suspect a thing?"

"Not one thing. To be honest all he's been focused on is me and the baby. Everything else is insignificant right now." She wasn't boasting, it was just the way things were. Their marriage was a high maintenance one. They were each other's first priority. It was evident in the choices they made in their lives. They put each other first no matter what. Sometimes Rick could be a bit mellow and she could be a bit too much but they met in the middle and balanced each other out.

She was being slick all week and Rick didn't suspect anything. All her late evenings at the office were heavily spent planning a Father's Day get together in honor of Rick. Her eager assistants included Rosita, Andrea, Sasha and Maggie. Everybody had jobs to do. When Rick mentioned he had to go upstate for a two day training session her plan tied in perfectly. He would be away on business while her scheme came together. All he had to do was show up and be surprised. She couldn't wait for his phone call that was sure to come. She felt like a child on Christmas Day.

… **.**

A chime on her phone indicated a call from Houdini. She asked Sasha for a few minutes to take the call who was grateful for the reprieve, needing to use the bathroom for the fifteenth time that night.

"Hey. It was just delivered. You should be expecting a call any minute now." Eli was enthusiastic over helping Michonne with her Father's Day gift to Rick when she approached him a few weeks ago. He handled the request with efficiency, ensuring the quality of the final product was to her liking.

"Eli, I can't thank you enough. I know he's gonna love this." He heard the gratitude in her voice.

"Don't mention it, I'm here to help."

"I'm just glad you're _here._ You better come early tomorrow to my party." Their relationship was firmly planted on the grounds of friendship and she didn't push for more. Everything she needed from a Dad she got from Morgan. Albeit, the many attempts Eli undertook to show her how apologetic he was about his past mistakes, helped her pull down her guard slightly.

She was delighted Sadie would have so many male influences in her life but Rick would be the standard which she would judge all men against.

"I'll be there. How did everything go at the doctor today? Your sister said you're having a girl."

"That girl is hanging with Andrea too damn much! I wanted to tell y'all tomorrow." Rosita was her sister but she was all Andrea sometimes. Michonne didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Sorry Mimi, Cats outta the bag." He laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

"You too Eli."

Michonne figured Sasha had gone to bed. She knew she was tired, being 3 weeks away from her due date. Waiting for her baby to come was taxing in a physical way. She didn't mind if she found her way to bed. Tomorrow would be a full day for everybody in her family. Rick's call came in the middle of her drumming her nails on the table in an anxious rasp while playing with her phone with the other.

"Hey baby!" She greeted cheerily.

"You Mrs. Grimes are amazing you know that?" His voice was low and steady. She could picture him in his hotel room, sitting on the bed clutching the newspaper in one hand and holding his phone with the other.

"What makes me so amazing?" She asked sweetly knowing her secret had been divulged in black and white.

"I found it strange I was getting tomorrow's papers delivered to my hotel room _in Georgia_ tonight. Very weird. But then I saw a note saying turn to page four and there it was. You paid tribute to me? Michonne I'm at a loss for words." The fact that she thought so highly of him often gave him pause. He was not worthy of her. She was honoring him on Father's day and their daughter wasn't even born yet. It was quite the surprise.

There was no crevice of his life Michonne didn't infiltrate and affect. She was the pulse in his veins, keeping him alive. The air that cleansed his mind after a long day. He wished they weren't so many miles apart. He needed her in his arms.

"Read it to me." She heard the shuffling of papers then his voice firm and clear on the line.

 **Rick,**

 **You showed up when the load of my life was too heavy for me to bear but your love sustained me through some tough times. It fed me when I was starving and it changed me to the woman I am today.**

 **You're everything I want our daughter to come to expect a man to be. You make me feel like a Queen, which makes you my King.**

 **What makes our partnership so out of this world? You don't reign over me, you reign with me.**

 **Isn't it fitting that Sadie means Princess? You're going to be a great Dad. Many girls growing up find their first hero is their Father but that's what you are to me. That's what you'll be to Sadie. I'm grateful we get to share this life together. We have it all Rick.**

 **A beautiful marriage, a very alive Rick Jr. And a precious baby girl on the way.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing things you've done with me and for me.**

 **I will gladly spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and appreciate you.**

 **Happy Father's Day**

 **Your loving wife**

 **Michonne Grimes**

There was a brief silence as the words of affirmation settled between them.

"I'm so glad you like it." She was thankful her plan came to fruition so perfectly. She extended her socked feet on the couch as she got more comfortable, hoping this conversation was going to be a long one.

"I don't like it babe. I _love_ it." There was shuffling on his end too and she assumed he was doing the same. She pictured him in his white V-neck T-shirt and the blue boxers she packed him herself, lying against the clean white sheets. He would have one hand behind his head as he spoke in that gentle tone of voice reserved only for her.

"Good. I wish I could do more Rick. Words aren't enough sometimes when I want to express how much I love you." She had done more, and he would experience more tomorrow.

"Michonne, your thoughtfulness, your care and consideration for people. The way you sometimes sacrifice your feelings for those you love. Those are the things I love most about you." His words touched her immensely. Rick appreciated everything about her that the men in her past took for granted. "You're the strongest person I know." It was nothing but the whole truth.

"I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" He didn't want to take any praise for simply loving her. For witnessing her go from fearful to formidable within her own rights. That was all her.

"Yes, you gave me the courage to face my past, face my dad. You believed in me." She would always be grateful for that. He was a conduit for the change in her life. She was empowered and found the courage she was so desperately seeking.

"It was nothin' You didn't really need me. Everything was inside you all along."

"Thank you for making me feel like I was enough." From the minute they met at the hotel and he stepped in for her, that's how she felt.

"You are enough. You were always enough for me." Her heart was soaring at his words.

"I love you Rick."

"Michonne, you're the reward for everything I did right in this life." She was his best friend, his lover and soulmate all wrapped up in the most gorgeous package.

"I miss you so much right now." Her tone was soft and then her laughter filled his ear.

"What's so funny?" He was interested to know what so easily pulled laughter out of her after their poignant conversation.

"Sadie heard your voice, this is around the time you two are deep in conversation." Their baby was doing somersaults on the inside and she was pretty sure it was because she sensed her Daddy. Most nights Michonne would be reading a book and Rick would be in full conversation with her belly.

"I miss y'all." Tonight he'd be sleeping alone when he could be in their big bed with a handful of Michonne and Sadie to bring him comfort. "I'll be be back soon." He heard a door open on the other end and assumed she was headed to their room.

"Sasha asleep already?"

"Yeah. She's beat." She climbed into their lonely bed and got comfy under the grey duvet.

"How did you get Sadie's name in your newspaper article so fast? We only decided on her name yesterday." He assumed Eli assisted her given his stature in the field.

"There are perks to having a father who does what he does." He felt her smile through the phone. Joy was bursting from her and it was contagious. Then again, her entire nature was contagious.

"Michonne you're happy." It was a statement that wasn't audited before he spoke. It was a matter of fact.

"Yes I am." She rubbed her belly, hoping her baby would go to sleep soon.

"I'm happy too." Even miles apart, she was with him. She'd always be with him.

"I know you are." A yawn escaped her and she knew sleep would come to claim her tired body in no time.

"Rick? Stay with me until I fall asleep okay." Listening to his even breaths would make her feel closer to him and help her fall asleep faster.

"Yeah baby, I'm right here." He would always be.

* * *

Conversation was thick as everyone got settled. Dina, Eden and Morgan were in the kitchen finishing up the complimentary trimmings for the barbeque meats being prepared out back. Chester and Eli were showing off their culinary skills in the back yard that saw plenty of use within the past few months, given her family's penchant for dropping by on Sundays.

The weather forecast predicted today to be the clearest day of the month and Eli dubbed it perfect to be outdoors. She could hear Shane and Andrea argue over the musical selection from the kitchen, she was optimistic they were friends again and hoped a little maturity would smarten them up.

Sasha helped Daryl set the dining table despite his many mumblings of her resting and her help being unnecessary. Rosita was in the nursery helping unpack all the baby clothes she purchased for her niece. Michonne was grateful as she hadn't summoned the strength to begin tackling the baby clothes that everyone kept buying on a whim. Luckily, most colors were natural as the majority of the clan didn't know she was having a girl.

Maggie and Glenn were on their way over with dessert, once Rick arrived her circle would be complete.

"If you listened to me twenty minutes ago that task would've been done already." Morgan said as Michonne carved the skin off her third potato with a knife as opposed to the potato peeler he insisted on. She groaned at Dina who piled more tomatoes into the large Rachael Ray salad bowl as Eden mixed the rainbow of vegetables into a healthy masterpiece. Dina ignored the duo who had previously argued over potato peeling techniques. Michonne knew her focus left much to be desired, she was missing her husband. She had resorted to glimpsing at the kitchen clock every ten minutes hoping time would fly and bring him to her on its wings.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I do listen to you but this is my way. Rick is horrified when I do this too." Sometimes she could be set in her ways and right now Morgan wasn't too pleased about it.

"Actually my concern is you look exhausted and you're handling a sharp knife. Hand it here. I'll take over. Go lie down or something." He said taking the knife gently from her hands and resting the quarter peeled potato in the yellow bowl.

"He's right honey." Dina supported her man in his take charge attitude.

"Yeah. I agree. Don't let Rick come home seeing you look so tired. He'll have our heads." Her mother -in-law joined in solidarity and Morgan felt more right than rain.

"We'll call you when he gets here." Morgan guided her out of the stool and she didn't argue. She gave up knowing they were right, even if she wasn't going to give full disclosure on her level of tiredness.

"See _Dad_! I do listen!" She said it in haste, not giving a thought as the endearment slipped from her lips. She spun around to face him. Dina and Eden paused in their tasks, Morgan seemed to be frozen in time.

She wasn't going to make a big deal about this. She wasn't going to allow the atmosphere to morph into some emotionally packed moment where tears subsequently fell. These days she cried at the drop of a hat and was in full support of anyone who shed tears too, lending her own tears in support.

Not today, today was a day of celebration of the men in her life, her husband in particular.

If being a Dad meant showing up and helping out, sharing advice when it's needed most, giving without a second thought; then that was Morgan Jones. Some men didn't have to father a child to be a Dad. If being a Dad meant love, then Morgan was like a Dad to her.

She looked at Dina and Eden who had approving smiles on their faces, then at Morgan who was wiping his hands on the dish towel resting on his shoulder and she opted to return some normalcy with her words.

"I said what I said! Call me when my husband gets here." With that she was gone leaving her mother in law, her mother and her _Dad_ in awe.

… **.**

Rick came through the door with his overnight bag on his shoulder and his tribute newspaper in his hand. He anticipated being greeted by Michonne at the door but stepped over the threshold to see seven pair of eyes taking in a movie on their large, mounted smart TV. Granted it was Sunday and seeing them in the house wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the colorful _Happy Father's Day_ banner on the far wall piqued his interest.

"You walked from Georgia to here on foot?" Daryl asked as he glanced at his smart watch.

"Would you believe I got a flat tyre?" He told his friend.

"The old girl shuttin' down on ya." Daryl returned knowingly, Rick had been talking about getting a new truck for months now, especially as the baby was expected to be here soon.

"Well she has paid her dues. I Think she breaks down on purpose now. Is everyone here? Where's Michonne.?" He had seen every face except the one he needed. They barely acknowledged him, everyone seemed to be engrossed in the super hero movie on the screen. Daryl pointed down the corridor to their bedroom and he power walked to the room.

She was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her, but he needed to let his eyes feast on hers. He needed his body to know his world was right again. He was anchored to her, she was his home and adventure all at once. His career took him away from her sometimes and he was free to fly because she knew he would always come back to her.

He only ever experienced true freedom being caged in her arms.

He kissed her awake, one hand covering the hand she had on her belly as she lay on her back. He soothed her hair, kissed her cheeks, her lips; his body feeling calm at the feel of her soft skin under his touch. She was in a light doze but she smiled herself to soberness tasting his pink lips on hers.

"You're home." She said wrapping her arms around him and smashing her lips against his more ardently.

"I'm home." He let out an even breath. Even if they were sleeping under the stars she would still be home because his home was a living, breathing woman he couldn't live without.

"And I see we have a full house." At least she was in bed resting, even if she was the mastermind behind things.

"The Moms and the Dads are in the back. They're all here for you. Happy Father's Day Daddy." Her skin was smooth under the afternoon light that peeked into their room. She was like a rich milk chocolate, sweet and decadent to the taste. He wanted her smoothness under him. He closed his eyes as her scent welcomed him home. He wished they were alone.

"They're here for me? You did this?"

She sat upright in the bed and he stuck a pillow behind her back as his hands found his way under her large plaid shirt to caress her belly.

"There's lots of food. I wanted our family here with us. I want to show you how much you mean to us all. Me and Sadie especially." Her cadence was slow as she selected her words purposefully. "My life would not be the same without you Rick. Everybody out there has made my life richer in some way but you've given me life.' Sadie moved to the voice of her parents causing a sweet laugh to erupt from Michonne.

"Morgan was right, everything gets a return." Dads were right sometimes, it was so annoying.

"I love you." Love was a rollercoaster ride with Michonne, he never wanted to get off. "So should we go outside? I wanna show my face and see how fast these people can leave. I want some alone time with you." He moved into her, kissing the sweet spot behind her ear.

"Not yet Rick. I have another surprise for you." He looked at her with casual confusion.

"Babe, what else you got planned? This was more than enough." He pointed to the newspaper at the foot of the bed, still unbelieving she gave him a tribute in the newspapers. It was an honor to be loved by Michonne.

"I have one more tiny thing under my sleeve." Her hint held traces of irony. She didn't know what _tiny things_ meant. When Michonne did something it was on a grand scale. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes, he extended his hand and she took it.

"Let's eat first. I'm sure you're hungry." He smirked and kissed the back of her hand as they exited the bedroom. He was sure she was hungry too.

… **.**

"A damn tribute in the papers! You've set the bar really high Michonne. Now when we wanna show the man we love, we love him what are we gonna do? Draw blood?" Andrea asked as her short peasant dress blew lightly in the wind. She was picking up snacks off the dessert table. Everybody had gravitated to the patio chairs as they evening drew cooler but Andrea said she would always have room for dessert.

"Well Andi, the last time I checked you didn't have a man, so you've got nothing to worry about." The insult rolled out of her easily, Andrea turned around and chilled her with her blue eyes. "That was a low blow Mich, but I'm so damn proud of you!" Andrea watched as Rosita shared a hi-five with Michonne, Maggie came up behind her for some ice cream, she was still laughing.

The group broke off into sections as they convened on different topics. She opted to sit in Rick's lap as he nursed a beer. Sasha had her feet on Daryl's lap as he massaged her swollen ankles. Earlier today she had a chat with her brother who told her he was going to ask Sasha to give a relationship a real try with him. She knew Sasha would say yes. It was something they both wanted for a long time and she was overjoyed at the prospect of them having a vital future together. Timing wise, the decision couldn't be better.

The newspaper in question was being passed around as everyone wanted to read what she wrote. She wasn't timid about sharing, she wanted the world to see how she felt about Rick.

Eli approached them, breaking off from shop talk with Glenn, Shane and Chester.

"Um.. Michonne, did you happen to read anything else in the papers?" He asked sitting on the metal chair beside them. She shook her head. "Was there something else?" She couldn't remember asking him to put anything additional besides the words she wrote to Rick.

"Oh my God. Dad you did this?" Rosita's hand flew to her chest as she read the page after Rick's tribute.

"What is it?" Michonne asked curiously, shifting in Rick's hold. Rosita crossed the distance between them, giving her the paper to read where her thumb kept the mark and she settled herself in her father's lap. Instinct allowing her to be close to her family.

Eli looked shy which was in direct conflict with his usual stoic yet confident demeanor. Michonne eyes darted to the bold print and read the words that were strewn together with font like an ink pen.

 **Michonne,**

 **Not everyone deserves a second chance but you've opened your life to me despite the pain I've caused you in the past and for that I am grateful. You've grown into an incredible woman because of your Mother and Morgan. Everyone around you knows your outward beauty transcends to your spirit and I'm glad you decided somehow this old man is worthy of your friendship. You told me once forgiveness does not change the past but it does change the future and I wanted you to know I won't fail this time.**

 **Eli Walters**

"That was sweet Dad." Rosita kissed her father on his cheek. He looked away, not wanting to read any dubiousness on Michonne's face.

Michonne gripped Rick's hand, Eli's written word to her rendering her immoveable. Not once she expected recompense for her past hurts but the words in front of her satisfied her in some way. Why? He was making an effort to be in her life. He was letting her know he was sincere about his absence. While he was right, they couldn't go back and change the past, the choices they made at present could certainly alter the future.

She was grateful.

She reached over and took his palm. Connecting him and Rosita in the process and her spirit felt at peace. She had come full circle in life and love. "Thank you."

"You good?" Rick asked, surprised there wasn't any water works coming from his wife. Even his eyes filled at Eli's personal way of atonement.

"I'm fine." Not everyone heard the conversation and Maggie and Sasha who were close by gave the family their privacy. Rick smoothed her arms soothingly. His strength along with his closeness allowing her to power through her turbulent emotions. Today wasn't a day for sadness, even if it was a happy kind of sadness.

"Ok." She rose from his lap and called out to Chester, giving him a wink as was part of their _signal._ Daryl threw a black box to her and she caught it. Rick looked on like a spectator at a show. "Your last gift babe." She said smoothing her maroon cold shoulder top over her protruding stomach.

He opened the black box and found a key nestled inside. He held it up questioningly, he didn't want to assume what it was for. Their guests looked on with smiles and anxious faces.

"Follow me." Michonne walked through the house, everyone following behind like a Mama Mia movie. She meandered to the driveway where Chester was right on time. Pulling up in the driveway was the latest version of the truck he loved so much but couldn't quite part with yet.

"Come ere' son! She's all yours!" Chester was more excited than anyone about the gift handover. He flung the door open and beckoned Rick to hop in and savor the new truck scent.

"She's mine?" His question made him sound as southern as Shane. He was in disbelief at the lengths Michonne had gone to show her appreciation. She had exceeded his expectations abundantly.

"It's all yours. You've been talking about trading your truck for months. And before you ask, your parents and mine chipped in. Voluntarily." She brought her tone to a whisper. They evening culminated with a real sense of family. She was happy her baby girl would be borne into this crazy bunch of people.

"Man did I hit the jackpot when I pretended to be your man in that hotel a year ago." It was the greatest act of kindness he ever did. His face was a beam of light as she looked at him.

"Say umm...Rick how about we negotiate on price for the old girl?" Glenn asked walking around the old truck like a lion stalking its prey.

"Any negotiatin' you need to talk to my wife." Shane yanked him towards the shiny, showroom truck, "C'mon man leave the women! Let's take her for a spin!" He appeared more excited than Rick who wanted to go but didn't want to leave Michonne.

"Go on! Take her for a spin!" He kissed her as she waved him off. Watching as the men contemplated looking under the hood of the super white Ford F-150.

"Um guys!" Sasha's voice was pinched, but was strained enough to capture everyone's attention.

"How about we take her for a spin to the hospital! Because Daryl's baby is coming!" She clutched her stomach as a tense contraction hit her sharply. There was no hesitation, Daryl swooped up the woman he loved in his arms as Rick opened the back door for him. He eyed Michonne coming on the other side. Daryl looked like a nervous wreck and Rick decided he was the best bet to reach to the hospital safely and on time.

Everyone filtered to their other vehicles as they formed a motorcade.

He held Michonne's hand as he heard Sasha let out a charged scream in the backseat.

In a few months time it would be them ushering their baby into the world. She was in a daze thinking about it.

"Baby." His deep timber broke her reverie as he infiltrated her thoughts. She turned to him, his tone beckoning her to focus on him alone.

"Thank you. For everything." He said as he maneuvered until the highway.

How could he be thanking her when he was the one pivotal in transforming her life from one of pain and isolation to one of love, forgiveness and recovery.

She settled into the seat and set her hand into his curly mass, "No Rick. Thank you."

 **The End**


End file.
